


Un nuevo comienzo

by Starlightzz



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightzz/pseuds/Starlightzz
Summary: Los chicos están juntos por fin. Se adaptan y enfrentan a los obstáculos de estar en una relación prohibida. *Parte 2 de Empezó en una fiesta.
Relationships: Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 72





	1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la parte 2 de mi fic: Empezó en una fiesta

Ya había empezado a caer la tarde cuando Malcolm regresaba de la casa de Stevie. Dejó su bicicleta en el patio trasero y se apresuró a entrar. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido de arduas sesiones de estudio con su amigo después de la escuela. Nunca era demasiado pronto para prepararse para los exámenes finales y el ingreso a la universidad estaba a unos meses de distancia.

Lois había estado más que de acuerdo con esas sesiones de estudio. Así Malcolm podría estar mucho más seguro en la compañía de Stevie mientras Reese seguía suspendido.  
Aunque las agresiones hacia Malcolm habían prácticamente desaparecido nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo de gravedad en compañía de Stevie. Su amigo aún contaba con cierta inmunidad.

“Lo siento, vine tan rápido como pude” dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

Dewey ya estaba sentado en medio de él y Reese.

“Si nos hubiéramos perdido los auto monstruos por tu culpa estaría furioso” dijo Reese “Ya nunca vienes a cenar” agregó.

“Dije que lo sentía. No podía dejar la sesión a la mitad. Además, no es tan malo, pueden repetir ración de cena”

Reese sólo respondió con un sonido gutural.

Esta era la única hora que los chicos tenían permitido ver televisión. Lois les había dado permiso de ver dos horas de televisión en la noche y después de haber terminado sus deberes. Aún no les había quitado el castigo pero sentía que debía compensarlos después de aquella semana de agresiones en la escuela.

“Oigan si van a empezar a discutir, denme tiempo de preparar unas palomitas para ver el espectáculo”

“Cierra la boca enano” dijo Reese. Se veía tan molesto que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para desquitarse con Dewey.

“Nadie va a discutir Dewey, porque no hay motivos. No es que hubiera sido mi intención tardarme más de la cuenta. El estúpido programa de autos monstruo no va a ir a ninguna parte”

“No es estúpido” replicó Reese.

“Tampoco es la gran cosa” respondió Malcolm empezando a irritarse con la actitud de su hermano.

“Reese, ¿Vas a dejar que te hable así? ¿Y que insulte a los autos monstruo? ¡Es inaudito!” dijo Dewey.

Malcolm decidió que era hora de detener a Dewey antes de que provocara más a Reese o que los orillara a pelear.

“¿Dewey, nos dejas solos un momento?”

“Ah no, no me voy a perder la diversión”

Durante esa negociación Reese permaneció callado, visiblemente molesto. Malcolm sabía que los próximos minutos eran cruciales para evitar que las cosas se pusieran mal.

“Si te vas por cinco minutos te hago la tarea de un mes. Cinco minutos es más que el tiempo suficiente antes de que empiecen el programa”

Dewey resopló.

“Bien. Pero no se les ocurra ponerse cariñosos, mamá y papá están en su alcoba. Y son mis reglas”

“No pensábamos romper tus tontas reglas Dewey” le dijo.

“Voy a ir al baño y preparar palomitas, así que cuenten su tiempo”

Una vez que se quedaron solos Malcom ocupó el lugar dejado por Dewey acercándose así a Reese.

“Tú sabes que creo que los autos monstruo son geniales. No quise decir eso”

“No me importan los autos monstruos. O sí. Pero ese no es el punto” dijo Reese mirando fijo a la pantalla de televisión.

“Y tampoco quería llegar tan tarde. No me gusta tener que ir a las sesiones de estudio, pero tengo qué hacerlo. No es mi culpa”

“Sí, pero vas todos los días. Ya casi nunca te veo. ¿Estás seguro de que no es una excusa para no estar a solas conmigo?”

“Desde luego que no, ¡qué tontería!”

“Tal vez estás arrepentido y no lo quieres admitir. O estás asustado porque papá casi nos descubre besándonos. A menos que te asustara más la última vez que nos besamos”

“Dije que no” respondió Malcolm en un tono poco convincente. 

La verdad era que no quería evadir del todo a su hermano, pero había algo de cierto en lo que le decía. Sí, le daba pavor ser descubierto por sus padres y también estaba un poco preocupado por las demostraciones de afecto. Reese le había asegurado que iría lento, pero Malcolm no estaba tan seguro. Era muy gracioso que con las chicas él nunca había sido recatado. Por lo general, era un poco tímido cuando recién conocía a una chica, pero pasada esa etapa no tenía ningún reparo en el contacto físico. Incluso procuraba a las chicas con fama de “fáciles”. 

Esto era muy diferente. Se trataba de un chico y su hermano, nada menos. Una fase incómoda era lo menos que podía esperarse de él.

“Contigo nunca se sabe”

“Mira, ya me acostumbraré con el tiempo. Tendrás que ser paciente. Pero además, las sesiones de estudio son importantes. Aunque quisiera, no puedo faltar”

“Como sea” dijo cruzando los brazos y sin mirarlo.

Malcolm pensó en una buena manera de animar a Reese.

“Vamos, no es para tanto” le dijo tratando de sacudirlo.

Reese aún tenía el moretón en el ojo aunque ya empezaba desvanecerse. Malcolm no se veía mejor. 

Habían salido librados de una batalla, así que Malcolm decidió que era mejor aprovechar el tiempo que tenían que estar disgustados. No le habían partido la cara para nada.

“Mira, no vayas a hacerte el enojado en próximas ocasiones sólo para chantajearme, ¿de acuerdo?”

No tomó mucho tiempo para que jalara a su hermano por la camisa y le diera un beso directo en los labios. 

A Reese lo tomó desprevenido por un segundo pero después él mismo se inclinaba sobre Malcolm dominando la situación. Malcolm tuvo que hacer algo de contrapeso para no quedar tumbados en el sillón.

Sí que estaba disfrutando de tremendo beso, pero con el rabillo del ojo trataba de ver si alguno de sus padres no andaba cerca.

Su hermano por otro lado parecía haber olvidado dónde estaban, porque pronto ya no sólo estaba moviendo sus labios sino también sus manos. Subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su espalda y cintura. No sabía cómo se habían dado vuelta los papeles porque ahora Reese estaba casi encima de él.

“¡Qué asco!” gritó Dewey.

Reese entornó los ojos pero no se separó de inmediato, para alarma de Malcolm.

“Baja la voz” le dijo sin aliento cuando Reese por fin se apartó.

“Sí claro, para que mamá y papá no los descubran. Por lo que estaban haciendo parece que eso querían”

“Pues no, sólo pasó” se defendió Malcolm.

“Si, y esta vez no fue mi culpa” dijo Reese sonriendo “Deberías sorprenderme así más a menudo. No me quejaría”

“Reese, no des detalles” le respondió.

Dewey se acercó a Reese por el respaldo del sofá y estiró la mano.

De mala gana Reese se sacó un billete del bolsillo entregándoselo.

“¿Cinco dólares?” Preguntó Malcolm

“Es una multa” dijo Dewey.

“¿Estás bromeando?” 

“No, debo pagarle cinco dólares a Dewey cada vez que nos encuentre haciendo algo”

“¿En serio?”

“Súper serio” respondió Dewey “Como yo lo veo es una buena estrategia para que tengan algo de moderación. Si lo piensan les estoy haciendo un favor”

“Tienes una manera muy conveniente de modificar tus reglas, Dewey” le dijo Malcolm.

“Es más que eso. Puse mis reglas porque me preocupo por ustedes, chicos” dijo sacando un fajo de billetes y contándolos.

“Un momento no nos hemos besado tanto”

“Aplica para otras situaciones. Comentarios no requeridos, quejas de parte de cierto hermano que extraña demasiado a otro hermano, lloriqueos.”

“Ya te dije que no lloriqueo” se defendió Reese.

Malcolm se acurrucó junto a Reese.

“Te propongo que dividamos las ganancias a la mitad” dijo Malcolm a Dewey. “Todo lo que tengo qué hacer es seducir a este”

“Eso me conviene” dijo intentando besarlo otra vez pero su hermano lo esquivó y sólo fue un roce de labios. 

“Eeeeeeew, págame”

Reese sonriendo sacó otro billete.

“Un momento. Malcolm también debería pagarme y ser mi otro esclavo. No me parece justo que sólo Reese me pague. Las relaciones son cosa de dos”

“Buen intento, Dewey” le dijo Malcolm.

Reese lo rodeó con los dos brazos de forma posesiva.

“Eso no, porque él es MI esclavo”

Malcolm lo volteó a ver y le pegó con el codo.

“¿Tu esclavo? ¡Ya quisieras!”

“Está bien, no es mi esclavo pero él es mío, mí-O” dijo estrechándolo “No voy a permitir que sirva a nadie. El trato fue conmigo”

“Lo siento Dewey, pero Reese ya tomó una decisión. Me parece justo” 

“Bien, les haré saber cuando haya alguna novedad con mis reglas. Ahora muévanse. Quiero mi lugar” dijo recuperando su sitio entre los dos hermanos.

Cuando el programa empezó los chicos se divirtieron con las escenas de autos gigantes aplanando otros más pequeños y saltando rampas gigantes. La cereza en el pastel fue cuando uno de esos vehículos se volcó aparatosamente. Estaban tan emocionados que no habían tocado el tazón de palomitas.

Al iniciar los comerciales empezaron a comerlas y a comentar el espectáculo.

“Oigan, ¿y qué es lo que van a hacer?” preguntó Dewey más tarde masticando un puñado de palomitas.

“¿Respecto a qué?” dijo Malcolm.

“¿Se van a casar o qué?” 

“Dewey, sabes que eso no se puede” lo atajó Malcolm pero antes de extenderse en explicaciones, Dewey soltó una carcajada.

“Esto es demasiado divertido” respondió enjugándose una lágrima.

“¡Ya sé! Se podría con identificaciones falsas” dijo Reese emocionado con su propia idea.

“No digas tonterías Reese”

“Pero Malcolm” dijo Dewey “¿Me estás diciendo que no crees en los finales felices? Creí que estarían juntos para siempre”  
Malcolm analizaba a su hermano pequeño. Captaba su intención de molestarlos, pero estaba llegando a un terreno muy comprometedor. Reese también lo estudiaba a él.

“No exageres. Es complicado y muy pronto para pensar a futuro.” dijo agarrando un puño de palomitas y con su otra mano las iba comiendo de una por una.

“Ah, entiendo. Reese no es material para novio” dijo Dewey caminando en terreno peligroso y disfrutándolo.

“No piensas eso ¿verdad?” preguntó Reese herido.

“¡No! Pero no creo que aplique usar el término “novio” por la... naturaleza de nuestra relación. Prefiero no usar etiquetas”

“Ah, pero tienen que ser algo, ¿qué sería? ¿amantes? ¿pervertidos?”

“Deja de molestar, Dewey. Te estás buscando un buen escarmiento”

“Puede ser que tengamos un trato, que tengas tus reglas y tus multas, pero igualmente te daría una tunda” lo amenazó Reese.

“Ya veremos” dijo su hermanito recargándose en el sofá, sonriendo muy feliz.

El programa regresó de comerciales y al principio Malcolm no le puso mucha atención. Estaba repasando las palabras de Dewey y tratando de detectar alguna reacción de Reese. 

Era difícil leer sus gestos con la luz apagada y teniendo la tele sólo como fuente de iluminación. Sin embargo logró meterse de lleno en lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

Quince minutos después pasaban un comercial de frituras cuando Dewey volvió a hacer otra de sus preguntas.

“Y en serio chicos ¿qué van a hacer cuando Malcolm vaya a la universidad?”

Los dos hermanos mayores voltearon a verse.

“No tiene caso pensar en eso. Falta mucho” respondió Malcolm nervioso. 

“Creo que tienen una falla en su estrategia. Porque también tarde o temprano a nuestros papás les parecerá extraño que ya no salen con chicas y están siempre juntos. Y lo mismo pensarán en la escuela.”

“A mi no me interesa darle explicaciones a nadie” dijo Reese.

“Si, y para mamá es mucho mejor. Siempre enfurece y se entromete cuando nos interesa alguna chica. Podemos encontrar miles de pretextos.”

“No lo sé, chicos. Suena demasiado sencillo”

“Ese es tu problema” dijo Reese “Si piensas que es complicado todo se complicará. Relájense y todo saldrá bien.”

“Exacto. Además, ya nos apalearon, difamaron y casi expulsan a Reese. En lo que a mí respecta ya pagamos nuestra tarifa de sufrimiento. Nada puede ser tan malo como lo que pasamos”

“Si ustedes lo dicen”

Reese buscó en su bolsillo y le dio un rollo de billetes a Dewey

“Te compro tu asiento. Cambia de lugar con Mal.”

“Wow, Reese. No me quejo pero es más de lo que sueles pagarme”

“¿A qué viene eso?” preguntó Malcolm.

“Soy del tipo que vive el presente y no voy desperdiciarlo. Ven acá”

Malcolm se levantó intercambiando su lugar con Dewey. Tan pronto como Malcolm se puso cómodo junto a Reese, este le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

“Espera, ¿esto no rompe las reglas de Dewey?”dijo señalando al brazo de su hermano.

“Es una ligera violación a mis reglas, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Hoy me siento generoso”

“Sí, claro. Con los bolsillos llenos” respondió Malcolm.

El último segmento de los autos monstruo fue más emocionante que el anterior y los chicos estaban realmente felices con las acrobacias y los accidentes aparatosos. Incluso gritaron cuando su auto favorito ganó la carrera con obstáculos.

A pesar del bullicio, Malcolm sintió que era un momento apacible y que podía estar así junto a su hermano por horas.  
Cerró los ojos, recargándose en el hombro de su hermano, sintiendo una calidez agradable. Podría haberse quedado dormido, pero entonces Dewey le dio con el codo.

“Mamá” susurró el niño disimulando tos.

Malcolm le dio entonces un codazo a Reese para que lo soltara y luego los dos se sentaron muy derechos. 

“Niños, les queda media hora de televisión”

“Si” respondieron los tres muy nerviosos.

Lois notó la actitud rara de los chicos pero lo dejó pasar porque no estaban haciendo ningún desastre.

“Malcolm, ¿qué tal los estudios?”

“Perfectos. Bien. Hemos avanzado mucho” respondió esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su hermano.

“¿Y la escuela?”

“Ah, si. Bien. Normal. Aburrida”

“¿Seguro?”

“Ya te dije que sí, no entiendo porqué tantas preguntas”

Reese movió la cabeza.

“Quiere saber si te molestaron por gay” dijo agarrando el tazón de palomitas “Es tan obvio”

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia su madre.

Lois tartamudeó.

“Pues te equivocas Reese. Quería saber si nadie ha intentado lastimarte. Es todo.”

“No y si me molestan no es por esa razón. Muchas gracias” respondió harto.

“Es bueno saberlo. No olviden lavarse los dientes”

“No mamá” entonaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Lois regresó a la alcoba Malcolm se dirigió a su hermano.

“Oye, no tenías porqué decirlo así. Ya tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza, no quiero a mamá sobre mí todo el tiempo, así que no la animes”

“Yo no la animé, dije en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Creo que era muy claro a qué se refería”

“Sí” comentó Dewey “Hasta yo me dí cuenta”

“Como sea. No vuelvas a mencionarlo enfrente de mamá”

“De acuerdo. Pero la mujer se está volviendo loca sabiendo que estás por tu cuenta en la escuela, ya ni siquiera es divertido”

“Y tampoco podemos sacarle provecho” suspiró Dewey.

“¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?”

“No lo sé, fingir mejor. Si te pones tan nervioso porque crees que mamá nos va a descubrir entonces cualquier cosa que te pregunte la sentirás como un interrogatorio. Vamos Malcolm, eres mejor que esto”

El problema bien conocido de Malcolm era su incapacidad para reaccionar correctamente bajo presión. Ser un genio no le servía de nada. En cuanto entraba en pánico, estaba perdido.

“Creo que si estás relajado pensarás mejor, Reese tiene razón ” dijo Dewey “Si ya estás haciendo algo malo mejor disfrútalo. Aunque, si eso no te sirve, tengo muchas tareas para ti, a Reese le funciona.”

“Ni lo sueñes, Dewey”

Ya casi era la hora de dormir y Malcolm y Reese se lavaban los dientes mientras se empujaban con los hombros para ganarse el lugar frente al espejo.

“¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes?” preguntó Reese con el cepillo dentro de la boca.

“Lo mismo de siempre. Ir a la sesión de estudios después de la escuela” dijo cepillándose y con la boca llena de espuma.

“Intenta venir más temprano”

“No depende de mí, Stevie y yo tenemos un plan de estudios. Aunque quisiera venir antes a casa...”

“Bien, supongo que no pasa nada si vamos más tarde”

Malcolm se enjuagó y escupió en el lavamanos, su hermano tenía una barba de espuma.

“¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?”

“Estaba pensando en llevarte… en ir al cine, pero luego pensé que lo único que hacemos es ver televisión, así que el lugar de videojuegos y cafetería es mejor idea. Al menos sirven de comer”

“Espera, ¿como una cita?” dijo casi riendo.

“Sí. No te rías” Reese se enjuagó y ya sonaba más claro “No es un lugar muy privado o romántico, es lo único que se me ocurrió que serviría, así que nadie sospechará que vayamos juntos.”

“Reese, no soy una chica, no tienes que esmerarte en hacer cosas románticas para impresionarme”

“Pero quiero impresionarte” dijo muy serio.

Malcolm supo que no era muy sensible de su parte burlarse. Su hermano se tomaba muy seriamente ese tipo de detalles románticos y aunque a Malcolm no le importaban, consideró que no le afectaba complacer a Reese en ese aspecto. Esta era uno de esos asuntos de compatibilidad que tendrían que trabajar.

“Ya estoy impresionado. Por otras cosas que has hecho por mí. Pero una cita no es tan mala idea” dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

“Excelente, entonces es una cita” dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos.

“Espera, pero seguimos castigados, mamá no nos dejará ir.

“Ya tengo todo solucionado” 

De pronto, escucharon que la puerta que colindaba con la habitación de sus padres se abrió y los chicos se separaron enseguida.

Era Hal, que pasó en medio de ellos y directo al gabinete del baño.

“Muchachos, necesito un anti ácido” les dijo agarrándose el estómago “Creo que el condimento del estofado me dio indigestión… ¿qué hacen?”

“Eh…” Malcolm para variar se quedó en blanco. Ya en su mente pasaban toda clase de pensamientos catastróficos. Juraba que su padre debía haberlos visto.

“Estábamos hablando de tener una cita”

“¡Reese, no!”

Reese siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

“Tu sabes, después de lo que hablaron en la oficina del director…”

Aunque lo escuchaba, Hal no entendía.

“Malcolm siendo gay” le aclaró Reese.

“¡Oh!” exclamó Hal sobresaltándose.

“¿Por qué me haces esto?” lloriqueó Malcolm “Nunca dije que lo fuera, sólo que estaba confundido”

“En fin. Le decía a Malcolm que quizá si sale a algunas citas, con chicas claro está, tal vez se le aclaren las ideas”

Malcolm miraba a Reese y movía la cabeza, reprobando todo lo que decía.

“Ay, no lo se hijo. No creo que sea así como funcione”

“Pero papá, recurro a ti de hombre a hombre. Sé que si se lo digo a mamá no lo entendería, tú sabes, mujeres…”

Malcolm rodó los ojos.

“Y todo esto es por ayudar a Malcolm, porque él está de acuerdo, ¿o no?” preguntó gesticulando de forma exagerada.

“Sí. Estoy de acuerdo” dijo sin ganas.

“Por lo tanto necesito que me respaldes en esto” continuó Reese “Tienes que ayudarme a convencer a mamá para que nos deje salir el viernes”

“Haré lo que pueda” dijo Hal regresando a su habitación, pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia ellos “Eres un buen hermano Reese. Y pase lo que pase, su madre y yo los queremos, niños” remató muy conmovido.

“¡Papá! Ya basta. No es para tanto” protestó Malcolm.

Ya que Hal se fue Malcolm juzgó a Reese con la mirada.

“Eres malvado”

“Como si no te gustara” dijo pellizcándole una mejilla “Lo importante es que ya tenemos una cita asegurada”

Una hora después Dewey roncaba y Reese dormía profundamente. Desde su cama, Malcolm podía escuchar el eterno silbido de la nariz de su hermano mayor.

Él no tenía sueño. 

Estaba un poco inquieto por lo que deparaba el futuro. Reese estaba procurando algunos cambios en su relación. Las citas y las demostraciones de afecto eran algo muy diferente y sin embargo muchas cosas entre ellos eran iguales. Y mientras que él se ajustaba para adaptarse, su hermano fluía con los sentimientos y las situaciones. Quizá por eso se le había ocurrido lo de la cita, porque Dewey había mencionado la universidad y estaba aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que la vida que conocían cambiara. 

Cuando Malcolm se fuera.

Por primera vez, sintió que había una cuenta regresiva y que los meses que faltaban para su partida pasarían volando. Y no había otra opción posible. Si había alguna certeza para su familia y para él mismo es que iría a la universidad. 

Ese era su destino. Y esa meta que había anhelado para por fin ser independiente, ahora se sentía como un peso enorme.  
Malcolm presintió que Reese hacía esto porque sabía se les acababa el tiempo.


	2. Cita

¿Cómo consiguió Hal permiso para los chicos?, no lo sabían. Pero lo importante era que había persuadido a Lois. 

Malcolm se preguntaba si Hal le había contado a su madre el plan de Reese y aunque no creía que Lois estuviera de acuerdo, el punto era que había dicho que sí.  
Podían salir con la condición de sólo estar un par de horas.

Malcolm logró llegar con suficiente tiempo y esperaba en el sofá a Reese. No tenía ninguna expectativa respecto a la susodicha cita. Reese y él habían salido muchas veces juntos a lugares de la ciudad y entre ellos no había sorpresas porque se conocían de toda la vida. En el fondo sentía que ir a citas era innecesario, pero a Reese le gustaban esas cosas.

Más tarde su hermano salió del baño con el cabello engomado, una camisa planchada y oliendo a colonia. Malcolm pensó que estaba exagerando, él iba a ir con la misma ropa y 

Reese así de arreglado haría sospechar a sus padres. Esta salida era bajo la excusa de ir a conocer chicas, pero parecería que el interesado era Reese.

“Bueno niños, vámonos” dijo Hal tomando las llaves.

“Papá, ya tengo edad para conducir y permiso. Nadie va a querer salir con nosotros si nos ven llegando con nuestro papito”

“Se van a tener que resignar, fue condición de su madre. Si no los llevo yo, no irán”

“¡Es ridículo!” protestó Reese.

“No nos queda de otra, dejemos que nos lleve”

“Pero no debe ser así, esto es importante” le dijo Reese.

Malcolm estaba más preocupado de lo que su papá podría notar. 

“Vamos Reese, habrá muchas otras ocasiones de salir”

“Así no, tiene nada de especial” le respondió decaído.

Hal miraba a sus hijos con una expresión confundida.

“Y sólo por eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos. Saldremos a la calle Reese, estando castigados, es bastante motivo para celebrar”

“Ese es el espíritu” dijo Hal “Reese si a tu hermano no le molesta, no debería ser inconveniente para ti. Se supone que esto es para… ya sabes”

“Ya vámonos” respondió Malcolm decidido a no escuchar más de ese tema.

Iban en la camioneta familiar. Malcolm en el asiento de copiloto y Reese atrás. Estaba visiblemente decepcionado. Hal por otro lado, contaba sus anécdotas de juventud, muchas de las cuales revelaban cómo conquistaba chicas a su edad.

“Y no le digan a su madre esta última historia. Yo le conté una versión un poco diferente”

“Sí papá, quedó claro que eres todo un Don Juan” le respondió Malcolm.

“Anímate un poco” le dijo Hal. Sé que estás en una etapa extraña, pero no tienes porque tener una mala actitud”

“Ja, yo en una etapa extraña” dijo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Reese en el espejo retrovisor.

“Aún así, no significa que debas descuidar tu apariencia”

“¿Qué?”

“Sí, mira, tu hermano en verdad se esmeró. Sé que tal vez no quieres llamar mucho la atención, pero deberías seguir su ejemplo. Se supone que vienes a probar suerte con alguna chica y ni siquiera te cambiaste los calcetines. Tienes que demostrar que te importa”

Malcolm de pronto se sintió evidenciado. Que su indiferencia era un mecanismo de defensa ante su primera cita con Reese. Las palabras de su padre le daban suficiente respaldo a   
Reese para que le hiciera algún reclamo.

“Papá tengo tareas extras y encima las sesiones de estudio, no tengo tiempo para nada. Además que no me esmere no quiere decir que no me importe”

Reese le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor y él le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

“Bueno, si eso crees. Pero escucha a la voz de la experiencia. Lo que me recuerda una linda historia de cómo me gané el corazón de tu madre”

“Ya nos has contado eso, y tu versión siempre cambia” dijo Reese saliendo de su apatía.

“Es cierto” dijo Malcolm girándose en el asiento para responder a su hermano “Primero dijiste que fue ganando un torneo de patinaje, luego con un juego perfecto de bolos, después con tu auto convertible”

“Sí y lo que quisiera saber es ¿la conquistaste antes o después de la tía Susan?”

“Oooh, no debiste mencionar eso” rió Malcolm.

“Niños, voy a contarles la historia de todas maneras” dijo Hal empezando a sudar.

“Lo que quiero saber es si también tuviste sexo con ella” insistió Reese.

“Creo que prefiero no saberlo” dijo Malcolm.

“No hay ningún misterio, porque para qué lo sepan, sólo fue con su madre”

“Sí cómo no” dijo Reese.

Los chicos molestaron a su padre el resto del trayecto y de pronto se sintieron de mejor humor, pero nada pudo detener a Hal de contar su historia.  
*

Cuando Hal se estacionó, ellos saltaron del auto y corrieron dentro del local. Antes de entrar oyeron a Hal decirles que los recogería en dos horas.

Si bien Malcolm no estaba muy en onda con ir ahí, el aire de libertad se sintió bien.

Apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos con los sonidos de la máquinas de videojuegos y el área de cafetería estaba muy concurrida, aunque se veía mil veces más tranquila en comparación. 

“¿Qué quieres hacer primero?” le preguntó Malcolm. Se sentía un poco perdido ahí parado junto a Reese en un lugar lleno de gente, este mismo sitio que conocían muy bien y en el que nunca antes habían tenido qué hacer una pregunta así. 

“Vamos a dar una vuelta” propuso Reese tomándolo de la mano.

Malcolm trató de soltarse.

“No, ¿estás loco? Hay personas aquí” protestó, pero Reese aún lo sujetaba.

“Nadie se fija en nosotros, además sólo estoy asegurándome de que mi hermanito menor no se pierda. Es lo más normal del mundo”

“Reese casi tenemos edad para votar” 

Quería añadir que eran tan mayores como para ir de cita a un centro de videojuegos pero no dijo nada.

“Eso no importa, no significa que debamos portarnos como ancianos. Te gusta tanto este lugar como a mí, admítelo. Lo único que te impide pasarlo bien es lo que pensarán los demás de tí.”

Malcolm se encogió de hombros.

“Sí. Tienes razón.”

“Hay que divertirnos con lo que hay. Te prometo que a la menor señal de riesgo soltaré tu mano”

Aceptó y al cabo de un rato avanzaban entre la gente, Reese guiando el camino delante de él. Hasta donde podía notar, nadie los estaba viendo.

La incomodidad que sintió al principio se disipaba. 

Sujetó más fuerte la mano de Reese y pensó que podía acostumbrarse a hacerlo. Eran los pequeños detalles de estar en una relación.

Cuando eran pequeños Reese lo tomaba de la mano como ahora. Muchas veces obligado por Lois.

“Debes cuidar a tu hermanito. Se puede perder” le decía.

Y Reese protestaba y sacaba de quicio a su madre, pero cuando ella no estaba presente lo hacía sin chistar. Malcolm jamás estuvo cerca de perderse, ni de ser atacado por abusones camino a la escuela. En ese sentido había tenido más suerte que Dewey. Él no había podido ofrecerle la misma protección que Reese.

Malcolm sintió una profunda gratitud. Y el hecho de que fuera su hermano quién lo hacía sentir especial le provocaba un cierto grado de desazón, pero así eran las cosas. 

Transitaban por un área del lugar donde se concentraba mucha gente. Pronto Malcolm tenía dificultades para caminar, y al cabo de un rato luchaba por no perder de vista a su hermano. 

Recordó entonces que en unos meses no lo vería de verdad. Estarían separados por kilómetros y kilómetros. Podían pasar miles de cosas antes de que volvieran a verse.

Alguien que caminaba lo empujó sin querer, causando que Reese y él se soltaran. Malcolm sintió su futura separación como algo real. Y un vacío se instaló en su estómago. Así que hizo lo único que podía en el momento, luchar contra corriente y aferrarse de nuevo a él.

*  
Al cabo de un rato, los dos se retaban a ganar en un videojuego de peleas. Iban empatados en las varias rondas que habían jugado. A esas alturas, cualquier prejuicio que Malcolm tuviera con el lugar había desaparecido. Se la estaba pasando bastante bien.

“¿Puedes perder de una vez? Me muero de hambre” dijo Malcolm.

“Tú eres el que va a perder”

“Último Round”fanfarroneó metiendo una moneda a la máquina.

Sus peleadores se atacaban despiadadamente entre sí, y esquivaban combos y golpes de milagro. Los chicos gritaban, se insultaban y maldecían cuando alguno de esos ataques golpeaba a su peleador. Finalmente con un súper combo, Reese venció Malcolm.

“Ahh, estaba distraído. ¡No se vale!” gritó Malcolm.

“No te preocupes, eres bueno para otras cosas” dijo Reese usando un burlesco tono condescendiente y palmeando su cabeza, luego caminó en dirección a la zona de cafetería.

“Estoy algo oxidado, tienes más práctica jugando con Dewey últimamente” se defendió siguiéndolo.

“Acepta tu derrota con dignidad” respondió sin detenerse y con una sonrisa triunfal.

“Perdí por muy poco. Quiero la revancha”

“No. Yo también tengo hambre”

“Esto no se quedará así.”

“Ya veremos. Jugaremos alguna otra ocasión. Te advierto que te volveré a ganar”

Eligieron una mesa y se sentaron frente a frente. Era una novedad que Reese no se hubiera acomodado a un lado de él .Quizá estaba aprendiendo a ser más discreto.

Cuando la mesera les tomó la orden Malcolm no tuvo que preguntarle a su hermano qué iba a pedir. 

“Hamburguesa de doble queso y papas extras para él” dijo Malcolm “Sencilla para mí y dos sodas con mucho hielo, por favor”

Los chicos solían usar los hielos para gastar alguna broma o arrojárselos a la gente, en especial si era gente que los había tratado mal. Incluso si no tenían a nadie en la mira, guardaban sus municiones.

Cuando la mesera se fue Reese estaba distraído mirando alrededor. Había muchas luces brillantes, así que Malcolm pensó que eso llamaba demasiado su atención. 

Desafortunadamente, las máquinas de videojuegos no cabían en su caja brillante.

“Este lugar se ve diferente” dijo por fin Reese aún admirado.

“¿De qué hablas? Es igual.”

“Claro que no”

“Reese es el mismo lugar al que venimos desde que tenemos siete. Puedo jurar que aquella es la misma máquina de Pacman. Era vieja entonces, es vieja ahora”

“Tal vez. Será porque lo veo todo más bonito ahora” afirmó ilusionado.

Había algo fascinante con respecto a Reese. Su hermano podía ser el cretino más grande sobre la tierra. Capaz de los actos más bizarros y reacciones violentas, pero tenía un lado infantil, una inocencia que lo desconcertaba. A veces, era fácil olvidarlo y Malcolm decidió que en adelante, trataría de tenerlo en cuenta.

“Ey. Respecto a lo que dijo papá hoy” comentó Malcolm “Sé que no me esmero demasiado, o no soy muy demostrativo, pero dije la verdad. Me importa. Nosotros, quiero decir.”

“Eso ya lo sé”

“¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Podría estar mintiendo”

“Porque no necesitas estar conmigo”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Mira tonto, tu vida sería más fácil si no estuviéramos juntos. En todo caso soy un estorbo para tu futuro y aún así, estás aquí. No creo que no sepas algo tan obvio”

“Espera, tú no…”

Y no pudo terminar de decirle porque la mesera llegó con su orden. Reese estaba tan contento que empezó a comer en el acto y a elogiar el sabor de su hamburguesa como si la conversación anterior no hubiera ocurrido. Malcolm quedó tan sorprendido por las palabras de Reese que no podía recuperarse. 

“No sé qué le ponen que sabe delicioso. No creo que pueda replicar la receta” dijo su hermano chupándose los dedos.

“¿Podemos seguir hablando de lo de antes? ¡Deja de comer por un segundo!”

“Oye, si no empiezas a comer se te va a enfríar o me comeré tu hamburguesa antes de que eso pase.”

“Me da igual la estúpida hamburguesa. Reese, yo no pienso en ti de esa manera. Aunque las cosas sean más complicadas ahora, se siente bien. Yo me siento bien. No me gusta que creas que eres un estorbo para mí. No se te ocurra volver a decirlo, ni a pensarlo.”

“Entendido”

“Lo dices porque es lo quiero escuchar. Tienes qué decirlo de corazón”

“Mira, yo no le tengo miedo a la verdad. Y esa es la verdad. No tiene caso fingir que no es cierto. Podemos divertirnos pase lo que pase. ¡Y deja de ser un aguafiestas!”

“¿A qué te refieres con pase lo que pase? No sabía que pensabas botarme tan pronto”

“Yo no quise decir eso. ¡Rayos!” se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y la arrojó sobre la mesa “No todo tiene un significado oculto, Malcolm”

Algo que Malcolm tenía confirmado, era la transparencia de Reese. Su hermano era malo para mentir. Y presentía que detrás de esas palabras había una intención. 

“¿Es que no entiendes? No quiero que te sientas mal contigo mismo por mi culpa. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Sé que he sido receloso de mis sentimientos, pero no es porque no corresponda los tuyos, a veces no sé cómo demostrarlo. Es una línea muy delgada la que separa que somos hermanos y luego algo más. Sigo acostumbrándome a distinguirla”

“Entonces no lo hagas. Yo no lo hago. Es lo mismo que te decía sobre aceptar la verdad. No lo puedes cambiar” dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo su soda “Lo que pasa es que piensas demasiado”

Malcolm soltó un largo suspiro aceptando su derrota.

“No escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿cierto?”

“Sí, sí, sí. Puedes estar tranquilo. Prometo que no me voy a sentir mal ni te voy a botar”

“Más te vale”

Reese alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y apretó su mano. No le dijo nada sólo miraba cómo sus manos estaban unidas. Malcolm deseaba saber qué estaba pensando. 

Y justo antes de que recordara que estaban en público y empezara a preocuparse Reese lo soltó.

Luego de una pausa, Reese se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

“Te reto al juego de las papas”

“¿Ahora?”

“Sí. A menos que tengas miedo de que te gane otra vez”

“No es eso. Tenemos cosas más importantes, cómo aclarar nuestra conversación”

“Ya quedó aclarado. No le des más vueltas. Lo estás usando como excusa” enseguida, Reese se puso a cacarear.

“¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo. Estás perdido” dijo agarrando una papa frita y preparándose para lanzarla. Reese ya estaba listo, calculando la trayectoria para atraparla con la boca. El que lograra atrapar más, ganaba.

Debían verse muy tontos jugando, pero Malcolm consiguió divertirse mucho y apagar su cerebro.

Al final del juego el puntaje favoreció a Malcolm. Los chicos se sacudían las migajas de la ropa todavía riéndose de las desventuras ocurridas durante su competencia. Como cuando Reese casi se había atragantado y a Malcolm le entró sal en un ojo.

“Ahora vuelvo” dijo Malcolm llevándose sus vasos de soda para rellenar. Estaban sedientos por todas las papitas que se habían comido.

Ya en la máquina dispensadora de sodas y mientras llenaba sus vasos se sintió afortunado. Si todo seguía así, las cosas entre él y Reese funcionarían. Cualquier problema podrían solucionarlo sobre la marcha. Esta noche era la prueba de que había esperanza.

A mitad del llenado del segundo vaso, alguien se paró junto a él a rellenar el suyo.

“¿Malcolm?” dijo nada menos que Gina.

No la había visto tan cerca desde la fiesta y una oleada de ansiedad y vergüenza lo golpeó. Justo cuando todas las emociones horribles de aquella semana quedaban atrás, aparecía ella.

“Hola” saludó sin apenas mirarla y deseando que el vaso se llenara más rápido.

“Ugh, aquí es tan infantil. Vinimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi primita. Christine está por ahí. ¿También trajiste a tu hermanito?” preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de Malcolm.

“No” respondió indignando “Oye Gina, no sé si ya lo olvidaste, pero nos llamaste perdedores a mi hermano y a mí, y nos hiciste pasar un mal rato en tu fiesta.” 

“Ah… eso” dijo soltando una risita “Lo siento. Fue antes de darme cuenta que ver a dos chicos besarse era tan sexy, las chicas y yo hablamos de eso en la escuela. Las monjas casi nos descubren una vez”

“¿Sabes que pudieron matarnos a golpes verdad? ¿El nombre de Joshua te suena familiar?”

“Es tan tonto. Se puso como loco cuando le dije que tu hermano besaba muy bien. ¡Ni que yo fuera de su propiedad! Supongo que se enojó más cuando supo que hablamos un par de veces antes de que suspendieran a tu hermano. Bueno, más que hablar estuvimos coqueteando todo el tiempo afuera de su escuela”

Malcolm casi deja caer los vasos de soda. No podía ser. Gina tenía que estar mintiendo. Esa era la única explicación posible.

“Ah, felicidades. Espero que Joshua lo esté manejando mejor ahora, si es que no está en coma”

“No, aunque ya casi deja de ver doble. Como sea, ¿me harías un favor? Dale a tu hermano mi número de teléfono”dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su bolso, al terminar de anotar estiró la mano hacia Malcolm “Le hablaré bien de ti a mis amigas”

Malcolm estaba incrédulo de su osadía.

“Olvídalo. Tus amigas me tienen sin cuidado”

“Espera” dijo ignorándolo y enfocando la mirada hacia las mesas “¿Reese está aquí? Mejor se lo doy en persona”

Aquello era demasiado. Quizá Gina creía que Reese coqueteaba con ella, cosa que él dudaba, pero aún así no iba a abrirle el camino para que arruinara su primera cita.

“Dame acá” dijo Malcolm sosteniendo los vasos con un sólo brazo y guardándose el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo del pantalón.

“Gracias, eres tan lindo”

De camino a reencontrarse con Reese pensaba en lo que Gina le dijo. Entre más lo hacía, más convencido estaba de que la chica había malinterpretado a Reese o tal vez Reese le estaba dando falsas esperanzas a propósito como venganza. Eso sería algo típico de su hermano. Seguro que no lo había mencionado, porque sabía que Malcolm no estaría de acuerdo, como cuando se desquitó de todos en la escuela.

“¿Por qué esa cara?” le dijo Reese cuando volvió con las sodas.

Estaba a punto de decirle, tanteó su bolsillo para darle el número de Gina, pero decidió que podía esperar. Si había una pequeña posibilidad de que ella estuviera en lo cierto, no quería averiguarlo esa noche.

“Por nada. Después te cuento”

Reese dejó pasar el asunto y los dos volvieron a entretenerse hasta que Hal pasó a recogerlos.

De regreso a casa, Malcolm se fue en el asiento de atrás y Reese al frente con Hal. Era temprano aún pero estaba cansado de tanto pensar, por eso tenía sueño.

“¿Tuvieron suerte?” preguntó Hal entusiasmado.

Malcolm iba bostezando.

“Sí. Yo diría que sí” respondió Reese.

Para cuando llegaron, Malcolm ya iba dormido recostado en el asiento. Hal había dejado atrás a los chicos y se dirigió directo al dormitorio para acompañar a Lois.

“Despierta. Ya estamos en casa” dijo Reese inclinado sobre él y sacudiéndolo con cuidado.

Malcolm se acurrucó más.

“No quiero”

“Vamos” susurró dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla y otro en el cuello, produciéndole cosquillas.

“Ya voy, ya voy” dijo todavía somnoliento y luchando desganado contra Reese.

Se enderezó en el asiento y se frotó los ojos.

Reese se replegó y ahora sólo asomaba medio cuerpo dentro del auto.

“Fue una buena cita ¿verdad?”

“De hecho si lo fue. Tenía mis dudas al principio, pero me divertí” bostezó.

“Yo también”

“Si y… me gustó tu camisa” 

“¿Qué?”

“Cómo se te veía la camisa. Cómo te… Te veías bien. Aunque yo no hice nada por mi apariencia, tú si lo hiciste. Lo hiciste por mí, por nuestra cita. Sentí que tenía qué agradecértelo”

Reese rió por lo bajo.

“No tienes porqué. Me gusta hacer cosas por ti. Además, sé que soy sexy sin esforzarme”

Malcolm tenía varias respuestas a eso. En todas ellas le daba la razón a su hermano pero no sabía cómo decirlas. Reconocía que esto era parte del efecto que Reese producía en él y que trataba de apaciguar para no perder el control. 

“Cuidado, podrían nombrarte el hombre más sexy en el mundo” dijo levantándose, Reese lo agarró de la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

“Es un trabajo difícil pero alguien tiene qué hacerlo”

Se sacudió los pies en el tapete de la entrada cuando Reese lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo encararlo. Sin darle tiempo a nada besó a Malcolm intensamente y metió sus manos bajo su camisa, acariciando la piel de su espalda y cintura.

Desde que todo entre ellos empezó, Malcolm tenía la misma reacción hacia las demostraciones de afecto de su hermano. Era como si bloqueara una parte de él, y los besos, las caricias los sintiera una persona diferente. Y cada vez, tuviera que luchar para permitirse sentir.

Estaba hartándose consigo mismo. Tenía que acelerar ese proceso de aceptación. Reese podría cansarse de esperarlo, y tampoco era justo que la paciencia y el esfuerzo viniera de una sola persona. Era posible que Reese ya estuviera buscando otra alternativa en Gina, y aunque creía que no era así, podrían venir más chicas. Otras oportunidades para Reese. 

¿Qué le estaba ofreciendo él además de una férrea resistencia todos los días?

No iba a ser extraño que lo botara.

Y entonces respondió besando a Reese desesperadamente. Desesperado por sus temores que quería quitarse de encima de una buena vez. 

No quería perderlo tan pronto. Si algún día veía a Reese con alguien más, eso podría destrozarlo.

No notaba la fuerza con la que besaba a su hermano, ni cómo sus manos se aferraban a él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

Se había dejado llevar tanto, que mordió el labio inferior de Reese tan fuerte que lo hizo romper el beso.

“¡Ouch! ¿Qué fue eso?” dijo Reese pasándose la mano por los labios y mirando su propia sangre. No sonaba molesto ni asustado, pero Malcolm estaba horrorizado. 

Su respiración era pesada y trataba de tomar mucho aire.

“Creo que no sé lo que estoy haciendo” confesó. 

“A mi me parece que sí” dijo Reese en tono sugestivo.

“Perfecto. Yo tenía qué arruinarlo. No sé porqué lo hago.” 

“A mi no me arruinaste nada, al contrario. Sólo trata de no arrancarme los labios la próxima vez”

“Te dije que no sé porqué lo hice. Tengo bastante práctica besando debe ser que… olvídalo. Lo siento”

“Ya, no es para tanto. Pero no sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya” dijo dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en la frente.

“Mejor que no sepas”

Reese le pasó el brazo por los hombros y abrió la puerta.

“Vas a tener qué decirme algún día. Yo quiero saber todos tus sucios secretos” 

“¡No deben ser la mitad de sucios que los tuyos!” respondió dejándose conducir dentro de la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, pues aquí les traigo un capítulo que quería publicar el lunes, pero no se pudo. Espero les guste! Amo amo amo que haya más gente bonita acercándose a leer y a comentar, me encanta saber qué van pensando de las cosas que les pasan a estos chicos tontos en la historia.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ♥ ♥


	3. Desesperado

Malcolm se sintió muy estúpido por haber echado a perder el cierre de su primera cita. Reese había querido darle el típico beso romántico en la puerta y él lo había arruinado. 

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Lois no les preguntó nada sobre su salida. Sorprendentemente se había mantenido al margen, hasta que Hal hizo una observación.

“Reese, no recuerdo que tuvieras el labio mordido anoche”

Lois y Malcolm miraron a Reese, Dewey entornó los ojos.

“Te dije que no era una buena idea, Hal. Quién sabe a qué clase de mujerzuelas estás arrojando a nuestros hijos. Reese, no vas a volver a ver a esa chica”

Malcolm deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

“Está bien mamá, no voy a volver a ver a esa chica” dijo enfatizando la última palabra y en un movimiento atrevido de su parte le guiñó el ojo a su hermano que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Este gesto no fue bien recibido por Malcolm, que pensó que era un acto demasiado estúpido, incluso para Reese. Se puso pálido y negó con la cabeza. 

“Un momento. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?” preguntó Lois con una mano en la cintura, clara señal de peligro.

“Nada” respondió Reese pretendiendo inocencia, Malcolm estaba mudo y en pánico.

“No trates de engañarme Reese. Cualquier código secreto que tengan entre ustedes no funcionará, porqué no verán la luz del sol en un buen tiempo. Y tú ” le dijo a Malcolm “Te pedí que cuidaras a tu hermano y a la primera oportunidad lo dejas en manos de una vulgar”

“Mamá, por favor” suplicó Malcolm sin atreverse a mirar a sus hermanos.

Hal se levantó de la mesa y apartó a Lois.

“Querida, seamos razonables”

Lois casi lo asesina con la mirada.

“Es decir, los chicos están en esa edad y sólo porque se topen con alguna chica más adelantada no quiere decir que todas lo serán, o que sea algo malo” 

La conversación no era tan secreta, los tres hermanos escuchaban todo. Malcolm estaba más que avergonzado.

“Ah, sí. Junta a una chica adelantada con nuestros hijos y espera a ver qué buen resultado. Hal, tu lo has visto, cada vez que los chicos creen estar enamorados se comportan como idiotas”

“Es posible, pero tienen qué aprender a lidiar con esas cosas”

“No voy a permitir que echen su vida a la basura cuando están tan cerca de graduarse. Malcolm irá a la universidad y Reese… bueno ya veremos qué hacemos con él. Si logra mantenerse en un empleo medio decente será ganancia.”

A Malcolm no le gustó cómo había sonado eso. Si las cosas fueran como antes, tal vez no hubiera tenido problema conque Reese se las arreglara en un trabajo cualquiera, igual que sus padres hubiera creído que era un caso perdido, pero ahora le dolía que pensaran eso de él. Se detestaba por haber compartido esta opinión. Ahora él podía ver el potencial de su hermano y muchas otras cualidades.

“Lois, sabes que siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero esta vez tienes que darle algo de crédito a los muchachos. Quizá deberíamos dejarlos que sigan saliendo a citas y cometan sus propios errores. Si ahora no aprenden sobre cómo funcionan las relaciones cuando sean mayores podrían equivocarse en formas horribles”

“¡Tienes razón papá!” gritó Reese.

Tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible, Lois lo ignoró y reservó un escarmiento para después.

“Ya discutiremos esto, Hal. Y para que lo sepas creo que mi idea es mejor.”

Malcolm se preguntó qué idea era esa.

Más tarde, Lois puso a Reese a lavar los platos, mientras que Malcolm y Dewey recogían su habitación.

“No puedo creer lo que voy a decirte” empezó Dewey “ pero tienes qué tener más cuidado”

“Dewey, esto no te incumbe” dijo Malcolm recogiendo la ropa sucia en un cesto.

“Sé que no. Aunque tampoco quiero que mamá los descubra, si lo hace, me matará por no haberlos acusado”

Malcolm se sintió agotado y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de Reese.

“Yo no quería morder a Reese. No era mi intención” trató de explicarse y Dewey estaba un tanto arrepentido de haber iniciado el tema.

“Ahórrate los detalles”

“Creo que me asusté. De que las cosas salieran mal”

“¿En qué punto creíste que algo de lo que están haciendo está bien?” dijo Dewey.

“Nunca. Pero muchas veces se siente bien, como si no fuera el disparate que parece ser y… no creo que deba hablar de esto contigo. Aunque tú hablas de esto con Reese”

“Sí, y aunque es desagradable, al menos la paga es buena” dijo metiendo sus camisas dobladas al cajón.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Reese, él… ¿aún te habla de mí?”

“Malcolm, eres una niña”

“Déjate de bromas, quiero saber. Ustedes hablaban de mí antes de que él y yo, ya sabes, fuéramos lo que somos ahora”

“¿Quieres decir, amantes?” se burló.

“Llámalo como quieras” dijo fingiendo que no le importaba.

“A veces. Solía estar insoportable los primeros días, pero ahora casi no lo hace. Quizá sólo hablamos sobre ustedes para ajustar las claúsulas de mi contrato”

“Oh”

“¿Decepcionado?”

“No. Claro que no. Es que… ¿Y te ha dicho algo sobre Gina?”

“No”

Malcolm se quedó pensativo un momento.

“¿Por qué tendría que hablarme de ella?” respondió Dewey.

“Es una tontería. Tiene que ser una tontería.”

“Si preguntaste por eso es porque es importante”

“Bien, quiero que conste que no me parece apropiado hacerte parte de estas conversaciones”

“Ya es demasiado tarde para eso” dijo su hermanito. 

“Déjame en paz, no tengo nadie más a quien preguntarle, y supongo que confío en tí”

Dewey suspiró.

“Sí, lamentablemente”

“El asunto es que, me topé con Gina ayer y me dijo que él y Reese habían estado flirteando la misma semana que todo fue horrible en la escuela. Hasta me dio su número de teléfono para dárselo a Reese”

“Déjame ver” dijo Dewey dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y aproximándose a su hermano.

Malcolm lo saco de su bolsillo. Traía un cambio diferente de pantalones pero había guardado el trozo de papel por si acaso.

“No era mi intención quedármelo. Sé que debo dárselo a Reese, no he encontrado el mejor momento”

Dewey contemplaba el número con el ceño fruncido.

“Es absurdo, Reese no se tomaría tantas molestias contigo, ni hubiera lloriqueado tanto por ti para ir tras esa Gina”

“Pero tampoco es imposible. Que estemos juntos no significa que dejen de gustarle las chicas, tal vez se está cubriendo, en caso de que no lleguemos a… tercera base.

“Ugh”

“Lo siento. O tal vez, se esté previniendo para cuando me vaya a la universidad”

Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados por un momento.

“Es un malentendido. Debe ser. Reese es un idiota, pero no creo que vaya a dejarte por alguien más, menos a escondidas. Te estás preocupando sin razón”

Malcolm sabía que no debía sentirse aliviado por las conclusiones de un niño, pero así era.

Dewey estaba lo suficientemente involucrado para dar una opinión basada en hechos.

“Si. Es cierto. Es una tontería”

“Así que por eso te pusiste todo empalagoso y ¿mordiste a Reese?” 

“¡No estaba pensando con claridad!”

“Ya lo creo”

“Como sea, voy a arreglarlo, le daré el número a Reese y olvidaremos esto”

“¡No seas tonto, no se lo des!”

“Por supuesto que no se lo quiero dar, el problema es que a Reese no le gustará que le mienta. Supongo que debo hacer lo correcto”

“Es cierto, pero no se trata de ti y de Reese, sino de Gina, la misma chica que quiso humillarlos y que provocó que los golpearan. No le debes nada, Malcolm.”

Dewey tenía toda la razón en este aspecto, sin embargo Malcolm pensaba de otra manera. 

“Se trata de confianza. Si no quiero arruinarlo como en mis intentos pasados de relaciones, no puedo ocultárselo”

“Malcolm, pareciera que lo quieres alejar de ti. Se lo estás poniendo muy fácil”

“Al contrario, sólo estoy probando algo. Si le doy la posibilidad de elegir y me escoge a mí, voy a sentirme muy bien”

“Qué sorpresa, ¡tú siendo egocéntrico! Supongo que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, así que te lo advierto: no lo arruines”

Malcolm miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

“¿Entonces tú quieres que Reese y yo sigamos juntos a pesar de que somos hermanos? ¿No es demasiado raro para ti?”

“Oye, Reese no ha escupido en mi comida y por fin puedo ponerme calzoncillos sabiendo que no encontraré insectos o tachuelas. Mi vida es mejor ahora, así que lo raro no me interesa”

Después de terminar su conversación con Dewey, Malcolm fue a la cocina buscando a Reese. Él estaba secando los platos y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

Malcolm subió su mano por la espalda de Reese como si fuera una araña avanzando hasta su cuello y luego se recargó muy sonriente en el borde del fregadero a su lado. 

“Hola”

“Hola” respondió Reese asombrado de su espontaneidad. 

“Déjame ayudarte” le propuso.

“Ya casi termino”

Malcolm tomó un paño de cocina y empezó a secar un plato.

“Es lo más justo, debí haber inventado alguna buena salida esta mañana para justificar lo de tu labio, y no se me ocurrió nada.”

“Prefiero la teoría de la chica fácil. Es más gracioso”

“A mí no me lo parece”

“¿Porque no quieres que te comparen con alguien fácil?”

“Lo que no quiero es pensar que estuviste con alguien más” dijo irritable.

“Pues no tienes porqué, él único que estaba ahí eras tu”

Sí, había sido él quién lo había besado, pero Gina también había estado presente en el centro de videojuegos.

“Ah, respecto a eso…” dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, podía sentir el trozo de papel entre sus dedos, Reese estaba demasiado enfocado en su labor para notarlo.

Malcolm no quería hacerlo, pero creía que tenía qué. Era estúpido ser tan inseguro como para creer que Reese de verdad llamaría a Gina. Iba a ser sincero, no había otra opción.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Reese cuando Malcolm tardó demasiado en terminar la oración.

En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de Reese se arrepintió.

“Quería decir que no me importan las comparaciones, yo también puedo ser fácil”

Reese soltó una risita, no se estaba burlando sólo creía que Malcolm bromeaba. 

“¿No crees que pueda ser fácil?”

“No es eso. Desde el principio te opusiste a la idea de nosotros y tú dijiste que no querías nada sexual muy pronto, y sé que hablabas en serio porque es lo que demuestras. Ya entendí que de no ser hermanos te habrías revolcado conmigo desde el primer día”

“Puedes ser tan sutil, a veces”

“Aunque lo de la mordida me sorprendió. ¿A qué se debió eso?”

“Usa tu imaginación” respondió Malcolm un tanto ofendido y acomodando un plato en el escurridor.

“Oye, me gustó. Fue muy sexy, pero tú no haces eso, no conmigo. Me sorprendió, es todo.”

Malcolm tenía la creciente y desagradable sensación de que había metido la pata. Quizá si no hubiera estado tan asustado de que Reese anduviera por ahí con otras chicas, no se habría precipitado. Por más que su hermano dijera que había sido algo sexy, él no lo creía. Debía ser una mentira piadosa de Reese. A pesar de ello, no se sacudía ese sentimiento de urgencia. 

Trataba de razonar el asunto, de verdad que sí. Según sus reflexiones, todo se debía a su partida a la universidad. 

Él habría querido ir lento con Reese para disfrutar el viaje. Para tener tiempo de descubrir quién era en esta relación. De saber qué iba a gustarle y que no. Para conocer más a   
Reese en todos los matices de su relación, siendo el aspecto sexual uno de los importantes. Pero ni él, estando aún en una edad de hormonas locas, podría saltar a la cama con su hermano de un día para otro.

No se creía capaz, pero cada hora que pasaba, implicaba una hora menos con él. 

El que se marchara a la universidad había sido la chispa que encendía la sensación de apresurar las cosas y el fuego era Gina y su estúpido número de teléfono. 

“Si yo fuera tú estaría preparado para sorprenderme más” anunció acercándose más a su hermano.

“¿Estás seguro?” le respondió Reese escéptico “No tienes qué hacer nada que no quieras”

Malcolm resopló.

“Pareciera que tú no quieres” dijo juntando las cejas.

“Me PARECE que te pasa algo. Estás siendo muy impulsivo y tú no eres así. Cuando se trata de nosotros vas con mucho cuidado”

“Bueno, quizá quiero cambiar. Podría ser que me cansé de ser un reprimido como dijo Dewey”

“Aaah, ya sé que es lo que te pasa”

“No, no sabes” dijo con brusquedad.

“Es por la universidad”

Malcolm se molestó más.

Ahí estaba, luchando contra toda su lógica para insinuársele a su hermano y él sólo pensaba en la estúpida universidad.

“Claro, no puede ser que por fin tenga la suficiente confianza y disposición de hacer más cosas contigo, tiene qué haber otra razón”

“Oye, esto lo siento como un trofeo” dijo, indicando la marca de mordida en su labio “Es algo que puedo presumir. Pero tiene que significar algo más. No quiero que sean marcas de miedo, ni de prisa. No me gustaría que hicieras algo de lo te vas a arrepentir después”

“Sé que me voy a arrepentir si te vas con alguien porque yo no te pude dar lo que querías” respondió furioso, pensando en Gina, pero incapaz de confrontar a Reese.

“No estoy contigo sólo para tener sexo. Te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, por eso no espero que vayas más rápido de lo que puedes. Si lo haces, se te va a zafar un tornillo. Ya está pasando”

“Nunca estuve tan cuerdo” dijo Malcolm, con el juicio nublado y prestando atención sólo a las palabras que lo hacían sentir estúpido.

“Como sea, prefiero que pase cuando tengas la cabeza alineada al corazón, no antes”

“Deja de decir ridiculeces”

“¿Qué te pasa?” le preguntó Reese acunando su mejilla con una mano. 

“Nada”

Gina.Gina.Gina. 

“Puedes decirme”

“Te dije que no es nada”

Reese lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

“Ya lo resolveremos. Cuando vayas a la universidad. Estoy pensando en un nuevo plan. El anterior funcionó, y este tiene qué funcionar también.”  
Pero Malcolm no encontraba consuelo.

En ese momento odiaba la vida y a sí mismo más que de costumbre. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo suyo no iba a durar. Podría ser Gina hoy, mañana sería cualquier otra chica. 

La universidad se interponía entre ellos incluso antes de que el momento de partir llegara. Reese no podía hacer nada. Nadie sería capaz de impedirlo.

“Espero que sí” respondió desganado.

“Verás que sí. Que no se te olvide que te amo, Mal. Siempre”

La ira de Malcolm desapareció, reemplazada ahora por una profunda calma. Tenía que decir algo. Separó ligeramente los labios y luchó por formar las palabras. 

Era horrible. En su imaginación se aferraba con uñas y dientes a él, pero a la hora de demostrarlo era patético.

“Todavía no puedes decirlo ¿verdad?” dijo Reese cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole “Lo dirás cuando estés listo”. 

Malcolm, no pronunció palabra, sólo asintió.

* 

En la noche, mientras aprovechaban sus horas permitidas para ver televisión, Malcolm abrazaba a Reese y recargaba la cabeza en su pecho. Reese acariciaba su cabello, concentrado en la pantalla.

Dewey practicaba con su piano en la mesa de la cocina, dejando a solas a sus hermanos. Tosía ocasionalmente o hacía cualquier ruido que les advirtiera la presencia de sus padres.

A Malcolm poco le importaba lo que había en televisión. Sólo quería disfrutar la compañía de su hermano, hasta la de Dewey en su particular complicidad. 

Si Reese tenía un plan, el también tenía qué hacer algo. 

Debía demostrar lo contrario que Lois aseguraba. No iba a hacer locuras por estar enamorado. Ya no. Tenía qué razonar las cosas y tomar acciones. 

No era imposible tenerlo todo. La universidad y a su hermano.

Reese tenía que irse con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anoche tenía ganas de escribir y salió esto, era algo tarde pero tenía que sacarlo. Malcolm haciéndola de pex como siempre que se apanica. Quiero matarlo y consolarlo a la vez.  
> Gracias por leer, bienvenidas las nuevas personas bonitas que se pasan por aquí y a los que se animan a comentar que contribuyen con mis ansias de chisme.  
> Abrazoos!!!


	4. Avances

“No vas a creer lo que me dijo mamá” anunció Malcolm entrando al baño.

Reese estaba de rodillas refregando la tina.

“Cuidado, está mojado” le advirtió su hermano cuando iba a sentarse en el borde, Malcolm se sentó de todos modos.

“Su idea, la que mencionó ayer, ¿recuerdas?”

“Nop” dijo Reese quitándose los guantes de goma, su olfato estaba afectado por el fuerte aroma del limpiador.

“Quiere que vaya al terapeuta de la escuela”

“Noo ¿Tu? ¿Que necesitas ver al loquero?” dijo exagerando indignación “¡No lo creo!”

“Ja ja, me muero de risa. Y tú no te quedas atrás, psicópata” dijo aplicándole una llave de lucha libre alrededor del cuello.

Reese no dio mucha batalla por la posición en la que estaba, le resultaba más divertido que doloroso y de todos modos sólo duró unos segundos. Luego se acomodó junto a Malcolm. Tampoco le importó que el borde de la tina estuviera mojado, su ropa estaba mayormente empapada.

“¿Vas a ir?”

“Sí, es inevitable. Mamá cree que debo recibir terapia, aunque sea una. Cree que necesito hablar sobre mi “confusión”. No tiene la intención de que “me curen”, piensa que debo expresar mis temores y recibir orientación. Porque si no, haré algo estúpido como drogas”

Su hermano lo escuchó con atención, pero tan pronto terminó de hablar se quedó pensativo.

“Bueno, te gusta hablar. Tal vez sí te ayude en algo”

“Si quisiera hablar de la verdadera situación estaríamos en problemas” dijo Malcolm con un gesto de molestia “Voy a ser evasivo con mis respuestas. Si creen que van a analizarme pierden su tiempo.”

Reese se rascó la nuca.

“Puedes disfrazar la verdad y contarle lo que te da miedo. Otro cerebrito como tú va a saber aconsejarte. Sé que yo no puedo.” 

Malcolm sintió gratitud por la preocupación de su hermano, pero se sentía mal cuando se asumía como un tonto.

“No necesitas ser un cerebrito para comprenderme. Es más que suficiente”dijo enganchando su brazo al de su hermano. Quedándose así sin decir nada por un rato.

Reese palmeó su muslo en agradecimiento y luego de un breve silencio dijo lo que pensaba.

“Malcolm, deberías considerarlo. No tienes nada qué perder”

Para Malcolm, la imposición de ir a terapia era como una bofetada. Él tenía que mantener la historia de estar confundido con su sexualidad mientras que Reese se había ganado fama de buen besador entre las chicas. Pero no se sentía con el derecho a quejarse, a Reese lo habían golpeado por defenderlo y la idea de la confusión había sido suya.

“Iré, pero no voy a hablar de nada. Los terapeutas se basan de muchos trucos para hacer a las personas hablar. No quiero decir algo que nos delate”

En ese aspecto, Reese estuvo de acuerdo.

“Mañana después de clases recogeré tus tareas” anunció Malcolm luego se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Notó que Reese no se lo esperaba.

“Está bien” balbuceó su hermano.

Malcolm salió de ahí muy ruborizado y orgulloso de sí mismo. Aún incrédulo de lo natural que había parecido cuando en realidad había pensado en ello durante horas. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto pensando en momentos donde pudiera parecer espontáneo y demostrativo.

Quizá sí necesitaba terapia.

*  
El lunes iba a ser un día horrendo. Ya tenía suficiente con salir tarde de clases para además tener qué quedarse una hora extra. Él hubiera preferido ir entre clases, pero Lois no consideraba conveniente que empezara a faltar siendo su último año. 

Malcolm estaba muy decepcionado. Esto le restaba horas para estar con Reese, de por sí apenas si tenían privacía en casa y ya no hablar de salir. Dudaba mucho que su madre fuera a permitirles salir de nuevo. 

Pero ese día, Malcolm decidió que no iba a perder el tiempo en malentendidos. Iba a darle a Reese el número de Gina y preguntarle qué había ocurrido. 

Esa mañana reunió todo el valor posible y antes de salir de casa se acercó a Reese.

Su madre lo esperaba en el auto afuera y Reese estaba cambiando las agujetas de sus patines de hockey en el sofá. Aunque no tenía que ir a la escuela, Reese se despertaba al mismo tiempo que él. Incluso si no le hablaba, a su forma le hacía compañía. 

“Oye, olvidé decirte que el otro día me encontré a Gina” dijo con dedos inquietos en sus bolsillos. “El día que tuvimos nuestra cita”

“¿Ah, sí?” respondió Reese. parecía desinteresado.

“Me pidió que te diera esto” dijo extendiéndole el papel con el número de teléfono.

Por dentro estaba temblando. Tenía que enfrentar esta situación de una vez, aunque estaba arrepentido de hacerlo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

“Gracias” murmuró Reese, lo agarró y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Malcolm se sobresaltó. Esperaba que Reese arrojara el papel por encima de su hombro o lo rompiera en mil pedazos, pero no. El cretino lo había conservado. 

Lois lo llamó desde afuera. Tendría que preguntarle después.

*

Esta no era su primera vez en el psicólogo de la escuela, pero a diferencia de la última ocasión, ahora tenía problemas mucho mayores de los cuales no podía hablar con nadie. 

Además de Reese, sólo contaba con Dewey. 

Iba a ser un tanto difícil evitar caer en alguna trampa que lo hiciera hablar, pero tenía que dejar claro que en sólo una sesión estaría curado, No quería pasar ni un minuto de su tiempo leyendo libros de psicología ni tratando de predecir el siguiente movimiento del psicólogo.

Se encontraba tan aburrido en la solitaria salita de espera y molesto por su conversación pendiente con Reese, que no tenía humor ni para hojear las viejas revistas de la mesilla delante de él.

Diez minutos después otro paciente se colocó en el asiento junto a él. Estaba demasiado cerca según la opinión de Malcolm, en especial para estar a la espera de una terapia. Ir al psicólogo escolar era algo que se trataba con mucho secretismo por parte del personal y los maestros. Entre los estudiantes, era motivo de burla.

“Hola, Malcolm ¿verdad?”

Malcolm se molestó al instante con el otro chico, seguro que sabía quién era gracias a los chismes de la escuela. Así que sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

“Debe ser lo máximo ser un genio”

Entonces no lo conocía por los rumores ¿eh?.

Y aunque Malcolm disfrutaba ser validado por su inteligencia, no se dejó llevar. 

“Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida” respondió sarcástico y repentinamente tuvo ganas de hojear una de aquellas revistas.

El muchacho se rió de su comentario. 

Malcolm arqueó una ceja.

“Debes pensar que venir aquí es ridículo. Yo también lo pensé al principio y lo hacía por mis padres, ya estoy un poco más acostumbrado.”

La boca de Malcolm formaba una línea muy tensa, pero hizo un intento por sonreír. Lo que menos deseaba era compañía.

“En fin, llevaba tiempo pensando en invitarte a formar parte del periódico escolar. Soy, Alex. Sé que es una invitación repentina y no es el lugar, ni el momento, pero creo que puedes aportar mucho y es una actividad extracurricular. Sería algo que añadirías a tus solicitudes para la universidad.”

Había dicho la palabra mágica. Cualquier cosa que ayudara a embellecer su solicitud era algo bueno. Y ahora, ya no tenía sentimientos tan negativos hacia la universidad. 

Gracias a su plan, se había convertido de nuevo en su esperanza de una vida mejor y libre lejos de su madre. Con Reese a su lado, parecía mucho más prometedor.

“Sí, ¿por qué no?” dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para Alex fue suficiente.

“¿Lo dices en serio? 

“No tengo porqué hacerte perder el tiempo” había sonado descortés para alguien a quién le estaban haciendo un favor. 

“Perfecto. Es lo más importante. Cada momento es muy valioso. Sobre todo para los que vamos a graduarnos.”

“¿Qué tengo qué hacer?” 

“Lo sabrás en la junta del comité editorial”

A Malcolm no le sobraba el tiempo. Tendría qué hacer ajustes a las sesiones de estudio con Stevie entre otras cosas, y el periódico escolar era otra cosa más en qué ocuparse. Pero al final valdría la pena. Encontraría la manera de hacer todo y mantener su relación.

Poco a poco empezaron a hablar de editoriales y artículos interesantes. Malcolm no se estaba esforzando demasiado por ser amigable y quizá hasta sonaba arrogante, mientras que Alex no se lo tomaba personal y hablaba muy animado.

Era una ventaja porque no tenía ganas de fingir amabilidad. 

Por lo menos, la terapia no habría sido un completo desperdicio.

Acordaron la fecha y la hora de la siguiente junta.

Luego de diez minutos, Alex le dio un giro a la conversación.

“¿Sabes? Es agradable saber que no soy el único chico gay de la escuela. Bueno, debemos ser más, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo” luego se inclinó hacia él “Me imagino que pensabas que eras el único”

“¿DEBEMOS?”

“Vamos, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.”

“Yo nunca he dicho que soy gay. Lamento mucho que necesites a alguien con quién compartir tu experiencia, pero debes buscar en otro lado” dijo juntando las cejas y usando un tono brusco.

“Lo dijiste en la oficina del director”

“¿Y tú como sabes eso?” preguntó Malcolm a punto de estallar en rabia. No le gustaba el rumbo que podían tomar las especulaciones sobre él. Debía proteger su secreto. 

“Dirijo el periódico escolar, Malcolm. Me entero de todo o casi todo lo que pasa en esta escuela. No sería un buen periodista si no estuviera bien informado. Además, no es como   
si la oficina del director fuera un confesionario, ya sea por las paredes delgadas o por las secretarias la información vuela.”

“Lo siento, pero no lo soy. Estoy aquí por… no importa. Y lo que haya dicho fue para librarnos a Reese y a mí de un buen castigo”

“Aaah, sí. Tú hermano” dijo el muchacho y Malcolm detectó una ligera aversión en su voz. Era común que los demás estudiantes detestaran a Reese. Quizá Alex había sido una de sus víctimas. Podría haber sido encerrado en un casillero o recibido un calzón chino atómico. Con Reese todo era posible “Lo siento por el malentendido.” dijo el chico muy vehemente pero Malcolm no creyó que su idea de él hubiera cambiado. 

“No importa. Pero te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie lo que oíste de mí. Y que lo aclares si alguien te pregunta”

“Claro que sí”

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato hasta que la paciente anterior salió. Era turno de Malcolm.

“¿Te esperamos en la junta del comité editorial?” dijo el muchacho.

“Ahí estaré” respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

*

“¿Te...ra...pia…? ¿Qué… tramas?” le preguntó Stevie cuando Malcolm le dijo de dónde venía.

“Nada. Fue idea de mamá” respondió todavía furioso. “¿Qué se cree ese payaso de terapista? Yo no tengo hostilidad acumulada ni deseos reprimidos. Por el amor de dios, ahora le entregan doctorados a cualquier imbécil.

“Claro...que...no”

Era la respuesta que esperaría de Stevie. No tenía caso ocultárselo, era mejor que supiera lo del psicólogo por él y pretender que era una de tantas tácticas de su madre para controlarlo.

“Me dio el consejo más básico del mundo: ser honesto y abierto con mis sentimientos. ¡Es basura! Una tarjeta de cumpleaños tiene frases más profundas”

“Deberías...escuchar...lo”

“No tiene caso, no puede ayudarme”

“Algo...te pasa...me... doy... cuenta.”

“¿Por dónde quieres que empiece a citar mis problemas Stevie? Conoces a mi mamá y a toda mi familia. Quiero ir a una buena universidad para tener una vida decente, pero ahora no puedo pagarla. Necesito todas las becas del mundo para lograrlo y podría seguir todo el día, aunque no creo que quieras escucharme.”

“Cier...to”

Stevie dejó de lado el tema y empezaron a planear los temas de su siguiente sesión de estudios. Malcolm se preguntó si podría estar siempre alerta y tener a la mano buenas excusas para ocultar la verdad, incluso a sus amigos más cercanos.

*

Hasta casi las nueve de la noche, Malcolm pudo volver a casa. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se arrastró hasta el sofá. El horario de sus hermanos para ver televisión ya había terminado y no había nadie en la estancia cuando llegó.

“Ni siquiera te preguntaré cómo estuvo la escuela, hijo” dijo Hal saliendo de la alcoba para buscar un bocadillo en la cocina “Tu madre te dejó la cena.”

Malcolm, boca abajo, murmuró algo contra los cojines. Estaba muerto de cansancio y desgastado mentalmente. Todavía no empezaba con los primeros pasos de su plan y ya estaba agotado. Su madre estaba en el turno de madrugada. Iba a ser una noche desperdiciada.

Hal regresó a la alcoba dispuesto a comerse un tazón entero de helado. Eso lo distraería de lo mucho que extrañaba a Lois.

“Ey bebé, no sabía que ya habías llegado” dijo Reese al verlo botado en el sofá. Malcolm no podía ni levantar la cara.

Reese se acuclilló a su lado y lo quiso rodar boca arriba, pero Malcolm se negó.

Luego de un rato, reunió fuerzas para incorporarse y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón. Reese se acomodó en la mesita frente a él.

“No estoy tan seguro de que me gusta como suena eso de “bebé”, ¿sabes?” dijo estirando los brazos frente a él y crujiendo sus huesos.”

“Si aceptara tus sugerencias para sobrenombres cariñosos no vendrían de mi corazón”

Malcolm estaba tan acostumbrado a pelearse con Reese que a veces le llevaba la contraria por inercia. 

“Te la dejaré pasar por esta vez” dijo entre bostezos.

“Bueno, gracias. Yo sólo trato de quererte pero te haces el difícil.”

Tal vez el psicólogo no estaba tan equivocado. Malcolm decidió bajar al máximo la guardia. No porque el estúpido doctor lo hubiera dicho, sino porque se lo debía a Reese.

“Tienes razón, BEBÉ” dijo pellizcando sus mejillas.

Era un gesto estúpido, pero Reese sonrió radiante. Malcolm casi lamentó tener que tocar el tema de Gina.

“Entonces ¿qué te pregunto el loquero? ¿Te hizo confesar todo?”

“Ya quisiera. Como lo sospeché fue casi una pérdida total de tiempo.”

“Por lo menos pudiste librarte para siempre de él”

“Me aconsejó ir a las siguientes sesiones, pero pfff, ni en sueños”

“¿Qué fue lo único bueno de ir?”

“Oh, sí. Conocí a un chico que me invitó a formar parte del comité editorial mientras esperaba.”

“¿Cómo se llama?” preguntó Reese de inmediato.

“Eh…”

Malcolm vio esa mirada en Reese. 

“No me acuerdo. Es posible que no me dijera su nombre” dijo poniéndose nervioso.

“¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué no quieres decirme?”

“No es que no quiera. No lo recuerdo”

“¡Crees que lo golpearé!, ¿cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? ¿y porqué cuidas las espaldas a este tipo, te gusta o qué? ¿Es más apuesto que yo?” dijo inclinándose hacia Malcolm mientras este retrocedía en el sofá.

“Caramba Reese, cálmate. ¿Y yo que sé si es apuesto? No me gustan los chicos...otros chicos quiero decir.”

“Sólo yo entonces” dijo con una sonrisa leve pero dulce que alcanzaba sus ojos.

“Sabes que sí.”

“Bueno, sólo me aseguraba. Además, un sujeto que conoces en el loquero no debe ser de fiar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?”

“Sus padres lo mandaron o algo así. Ahora parece que va por voluntad propia, mira da igual. Lo importante es que me invitó al periódico. Es una actividad extra, entre más acumule me da más puntos para las universidades.” 

“Sí claro, fue una invitación inocente.”

“Reese.”

“Obviamente le gustas, usó esa excusa del periódico para tenerte cerca.”

Malcolm se reclinó en el sofá y estudió a su hermano. Aún quería evitar que Reese se vengara, pero verlo así de alterado era algo nuevo. Por lo general, el dramático era él. Este le parecía un giro interesante.

“Supongamos que sí, que le gusto. Eso no significa nada. Yo no quiero nada con él.” 

“Corrección, no quieres nada ahora. Pero ¿y si luego quieres hacer con él las cosas que tienes miedo de hacer conmigo?”

“¿De qué estás hablando? Al tipo ni lo conozco”

“Sería mucho más fácil para ti, porque él no es de tu familia como yo. No habría nada que te detuviera, como conmigo” dijo desilusionado.

Esto era en parte verdad y no tenía caso tratar de discutirlo. Aunque Reese se sentía amenazado sin razón. 

Malcolm veía a este chico como una conexión con su futuro. Empezar a tener contactos y aceptar oportunidades ayudaba en el proceso de escalar en la vida profesional. Estaba haciéndolo en nombre de la vida que quería construir con su hermano.

“Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti” le respondió Malcolm en un arranque de valor, quería expresar lo que le venía molestando desde la cita.

“¿De mí?”

“Todavía lo preguntas. Conservaste el teléfono de Gina y no sólo eso. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que estuvieron coqueteando afuera de la escuela.”

Reese respingó.

“Yo sólo estaba siendo amable. Y me quedé con su teléfono porque quizá la llame”

“¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Explícate”

“Mira, es cierto. Sí coquetee con ella, pero estaba fingiendo. Bueno, tú no querías que sospecharan de nosotros, así que lo hice por aparentar.”

“¿Y también vas a llamarla? ¿Qué clase de truco es ese?”

“Ninguno. Siento que estoy en deuda con ella y debo ser amable como agradecimiento. Si no hubiera sido por Gina, no nos hubiéramos besado, y no estaríamos juntos”

“Ah y le vas a regalar el placer de tu compañía. Eso es mejor” concluyó Malcolm entre dientes.

“Es sólo una estúpida llamada”

“Y sólo un estúpido periódico escolar”

Los dos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas.

“Yo no estaba flirteando con ese tipo y tú lo hiciste con Gina. Tú le gustas”

“A mí no me gusta ella” respondió Reese aún mirándolo.

“¿Y? Eso no te impediría acostarte con ella, sobre todo si estás frustrado porque no puedes hacer nada conmigo. 

“Por ahora. Sé que tú y yo llegaremos ahí eventualmente.”

Fue un momento donde toda la frustración y miedo que había sentido se disipaba por completo. Casi por completo. Pero faltaba algo.

Miró fijamente a Reese y casi enterró las uñas en el sofá.

“Entonces. No la llames.”

“¡Estás celoso! No puedo creerlo.”

“Tú estás celoso” dijo enfurruñado.

Reese estaba visiblemente feliz, pero fue muy cuidadoso de no hacer mofa de los sentimientos de su hermano.

“Pues sí. Lo estoy” dijo Malcolm cruzándose de brazos y tratando de no ver a Reese “¿Contento?”

“Mucho” le respondió y posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Malcolm.

“Ya está. Lo dije. No tengo porqué compartirte con nadie. Tal vez no hayamos “cerrado el trato” aún pero tú eres mío.” le advirtió. 

Estaba molesto y también avergonzado por lo que se veía un poco gracioso. Reese se sentía tan embelesado que no se fijó en ello.

Malcolm notó la expresión de su hermano y su estómago dio un vuelco. Cuando él lo miraba así era abrumador. 

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima Reese subió lento las manos de sus rodillas hasta sus muslos y de regreso.

Se estremeció y su hermano debió notarlo pero no se detuvo.

“Entonces, también me quieres. Tú me deseas” dijo.

Malcolm, aunque se moría de miedo, decidió seguir el consejo del terapeuta, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Quería ser honesto y abierto con sus sentimientos. Con Reese había tenido qué enfrentarse a ese reto.

Respondió con una exhalación apenas audible.

“Pero todavía tienes mucho miedo de lo que podemos hacer. No te atreves por lo que somos ¿verdad?”

No entendía porqué su hermano recapitulaba las cosas que ya habían hablado antes.

“Si” pudo decir por fin y puso sus manos encima de las de Reese, deteniéndolo “Sólo puedo pensar en lo culpable y sucio que me voy a sentir después. No sé cómo podría ver a mamá todos los días”

“Así:” dijo Reese entrelazando sus manos aún sobre el regazo de su hermano y mirándolo con fingida solemnidad “Mamá, estoy haciéndolo con tu hijo”

Malcolm rió, pero la nota final de su risa sonó casi como llanto. Era todo tan bizarro que a veces le costaba creer que lo que pasaba entre ellos era real.

“El miedo es más fuerte que yo” confesó.

Reese asintió, los engranes de su cabeza estaban girando como locos. Cuando Reese se ponía a pensar intensamente era señal de peligro.

“Lo tengo”

“¿Qué?” preguntó deprimido.

“Es muy obvio, pero qué tonto soy.” dijo dándose palmaditas en la frente “A a mí no me importa ser sucio. Y aunque contigo ya no puedo ser malo, creo que es ahí donde me he estado equivocando.”

“¿Vas a ser malo conmigo?”

“No. Pero nosotros no somos así. Cuando éramos hermanos peleábamos todo el tiempo”

“Reese zopenco, todavía lo somos. Eres un tonto si crees que por arte de magia vamos a dejar de serlo, y además, seguimos peleando.

“Blah blah blah. Quiero decir qué tal vez tú necesitas al viejo Reese para que te de un empujón.”

“Espero que no hables en sentido literal”

“¿En qué?”

“Que no hables en serio” 

“Ah”

“Reese, mejor olvídalo”

“Déjame explicarte. El viejo yo golpeaba a todos los que se metían contigo pero también yo te daba tu merecido, o destruía tus cosas por diversión. 

“No me lo recuerdes.”

“Eso es lo que debo hacer, ser más agresivo. Si yo estoy en control, técnicamente no tendrías que sentirte culpable. Y si así fuera, yo me encargaría de hacerte sentir bien a pesar de eso. Soy buen peleador, si tengo que pelear con todos tus pensamientos malos lo haré. Puedo ganarles.

“Quieres que me someta” dijo reflexionando la propuesta de Reese.

“No. Quiero que me dejes ser el líder. Y tú tienes qué seguir al líder y obedecerlo. Además soy el mayor. Es lo justo.”

Había algo de sentido en lo que proponía. Estar libre de culpa sonaba muy bien. Pero no sabía cómo renunciar a su instinto de controlar cada paso que daba.

“Por cierto, no me refiero al día a día, ni a los besos o cosas como tomarnos las manos, sino cuando estemos en la cama. Hasta que no sientas culpa. Creo que así podremos   
pasar a lo más divertido. Tendrás que confiar en mí.”

Malcolm ya tenía suficiente de su cobardía. Este podría ser el remedio perfecto. No tenía porqué sufrir en su relación. Aceptaba que nunca podría hacerla pública y tendría que mantenerla en secreto, pero si iba a ser un secreto, mejor que valiera la pena. 

“Hagámoslo.” dijo decidido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amiguis, como siempre gracias por leer y participar del chisme sabroso en los comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ♥


	5. El juego

“¿Cómo sé que no es una excusa?” dijo Lois sacando la ropa de la secadora “Además es entre semana Malcolm”

“Porque traeré el periódico escolar a casa y verás que el artículo está firmado por mí. Créeme nadie me dejaría poner mi nombre en algo que no escribí, no sé si lo has notado pero no soy tan popular”.

Lois lo pensó.

Era el aniversario del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela. Habría un partido con una escuela rival y Malcolm debía escribir un artículo. Iría más allá de hacer una crónica deportiva. Había investigado la historia del equipo y pensaba entrevistar a ex alumnos que asistirían al evento.

El partido iba a ser de noche y a mitad de semana. Razones sobraban para que Lois se opusiera para darle permiso.

“Como sea “ dijo Malcom encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta “Alguien más tendrá que escribir el artículo. No tenía ganas de ir, sólo lo hacía por obligación”

“Espera un momento. No creas que no sé lo que intentas hacer.”

Malcolm siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

“Mejor para mí. Estará helando en la noche.”

Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando escuchó la voz a su madre.

“Puedes ir. Pero nada de quedarte a perder el tiempo.”

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Reese levantó la vista de su tarea hacia él.

“¡Sí!” susurró Malcolm y cerró la puerta tras él.

“¿Lo conseguiste?”

“Parcialmente” dijo aproximándose y recargándose de espaldas al escritorio de su hermano. “Si hacemos más méritos quizá te deje ir también.”

Reese se cruzó de brazos.

“Esto apesta. Me muero por vivir lejos de aquí y no necesitar pedir permiso.”

Malcolm estaba de acuerdo. 

Estar bajo el mismo techo que sus padres era una gran razón por la que se andaba con cuidado con Reese. La idea de ser descubiertos en pleno acto (o cualquier insignificante muestra de afecto) le causaba pánico.

Por esa razón los chicos tenían ya su plan. Reese iba a buscar trabajos de medio tiempo y ahorrar todo lo que pudiera. Para complementarlo Malcolm había diseñado sus horarios meticulosamente. Según él, no bastaría sólo con sus ahorros,si Reese mejoraba sus calificaciones podría ir a alguna universidad comunitaria, y con un esfuerzo titánico conseguirían para él alguna beca por mínima que fuera. Los estudiantes tenían más posibilidades de rascar un dinerito extra. Malcolm había estirado su horario para trabajar también.

Eran demasiadas cosas por hacer, y muy pocas horas al día.

“Paciencia, tigre” bromeó Malcolm, pasándole los dedos entre el cabello y tirando un poco de sus puntas.

Reese sonrió de esa manera diferente a su sonrisa habitual. Sólo aparecía cuando Malcolm era demostrativo con él. Esa sonrisa era suya.

Le preguntó luego por los avances en sus tareas. Reese tenía un montón de trabajo que entregar.

“Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar” dijo.

“Álgebra es difícil” murmuró Malcolm ahora revisando la tarea y tratando de animar a Reese frotando afectuosamente su espalda con una mano. 

“¿Tan mal está?” dijo con arrugas cruzando su frente.

Malcolm negó con la cabeza.

“Dime la verdad. Sé que están mal” 

“Nada que no se pueda corregir”

Reese dejó caer los hombros y emitió un largo gruñido.

“Soy un idiota. He intentado hacerlo mil veces.”

“Para eso me tienes a mí” dijo Malcolm acercando la silla de su escritorio junto a Reese.

Durante los cuarenta minutos siguientes, Malcolm corrigió los errores de Reese mientras le explicaba paso a paso el procedimiento. Debía regresar y explicar lo mismo varias veces en cuanto notaba que su hermano no entendía. 

Cuando por fin terminaron, aún le quedaban dos tareas pendientes.

“No sé cómo lo haces” dijo Reese acodándose en el escritorio y admirando a su hermano. “Eres tan listo” confirmó con simpleza, pero sus ojos eran soñadores. Con un movimiento lento le apartó el cabello de los ojos.

Malcolm sintió una opresión cálida en el estómago, y esquivó su mirada. Inmediatamente acomodó el cuaderno y los libros para empezar la siguiente tarea. 

“Siempre te pones así. Cuando te digo algo lindo.” dijo calmado.

“Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a los cumplidos.” respondió pasando las páginas del libro de historia. 

“¿Piensas que no te lo mereces, verdad? Y eso que eres muy engreído.”

“Qué ironía, ¿no?” 

“Ah, ahí está, una palabra engreída.”

“Déjame en paz. Vamos a terminar con esto.”

Decepcionado y sin saber de dónde sacaría entendimiento para seguir, Reese leyó junto con Malcolm el capítulo del libro. Conforme pasaron las horas, la habitación sólo quedó iluminada por la lámpara del escritorio. Dewey ya se había acostado y roncaba.

Entre susurros, Malcolm explicaba ahora los puntos del ensayo qué debía escribir. Estaba cansado pero en verdad comprometido y apasionado con su explicación, iba a llegar al punto crucial cuando vio a Reese dormido. Quién sabe cuánto llevaba así.

Ya era la una y media de la mañana. 

Malcolm sabía que Reese lo había intentado. No podía enojarse con él.  
Parecía tan indefenso y se veía tan adorable que quiso besarlo. A pesar de su reflejo de sentir rechazo por tener esos pensamientos sobre su hermano, se lo permitió. Era lo justo. 

Estaba trabajando muy duro para lograr metas que lo llevaran a la felicidad. Cuando pudieran estar juntos en sus propios términos, podía empezar a disfrutar de su compañía.   
Entonces, recordó que esa tarea no se iba a terminar sola y que él no se había ocupado de las suyas. Bostezó y se quedó despierto hasta acabar la tarea de Reese, sin despertarlo.

*  
El primer periodo de clases Malcolm se apresuró a terminar sus tareas. Casi se quedó dormido a la mitad de un experimento de química y gracias a que Lloyd le quitó el tubo de ensayo de las manos se salvaron de una explosión. 

A la hora del almuerzo fue a tomar una mini siesta al baño. Y estuvo desconcentrado durante la reunión del comité editorial.

Cuando volvió a casa después de estudiar con Stevie, fue directo a mojarse la cara. Esa noche era el partido y ya se había comprometido a asistir. Lois cocinaba su delicioso pollo en salsa marinada para cerdo (Cerllo, como lo había bautizado Hal.). Hubiera preferido quedarse a cenar tranquilamente y dormir.

Malcolm fue por su abrigo y mientras se lo ponía, Reese saltó del sillón y corrió a plantarse frente a su madre.

“¿Puedo ir yo también al partido? Por favor mamá, me he portado bien.”

“Más te valía portarte bien, estás castigado,”

“No haré nada estúpido. Déjame ir.” suplicó Reese.

Dewey estaba tratando de componer una canción, y tenía las partituras esparcidas en la mesa. Jamie destrozaba galletas en su sillita.

“Que tú no hagas algo estúpido es una compromiso muy grande, Reese” dijo Dewey, sabiendo que su hermano no podía desquitarse.

Malcolm y Reese trataron de ignorarlo.

“Mamá, es un partido importante, y quizá el último al que podamos ir antes de graduarnos. Siempre dices que debemos participar en eventos escolares. Es justo que Reese también vaya.”

“Niños, no quiero imaginármelos a ustedes dos sueltos de noche en la escuela.”

“Como si no nos hubiéramos escapado antes sin que lo supieras.”

“Cállate” susurró Malcolm y le pisó el pie.

Hal ya estaba buscando las llaves.

“Vamos querida, los chicos no han dado problemas como acostumbran. Y si van al partido no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos en un buen rato. Y tú y yo tendríamos qué buscar algo en qué entretenernos” dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Para Lois no era suficiente motivación. 

“Te prometo que Reese se graduará” dijo Malcolm convencido “Está haciendo sus tareas, y estudiando. Lo he estado supervisando y entregando todos sus trabajos a sus maestros. 

Además, no voy precisamente a divertirme, tengo que escribir ese artículo. Además, necesito alguien que me cuide las espaldas. Creo que merecemos un rato libre, los dos.”

No se dio cuenta de que empezaba a referirse a ellos como un par. Reese sí que lo notó.

“¿Qué hay de las terapias?”

“Mamá, no” se quejó Malcolm “No las necesito. Si estoy en una fase, la superaré. Puedo hacerlo solo.”

“Esto no es una negociación, Malcolm.”

“Claro, que lo es. Como sea. Está bien. Iré. Volveré a la terapia, ¿dejarás ir a Reese ahora?”

Lois estudio la situación largamente, y trató de encontrar en sus hijos el menor indicio de maldad.

“Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero está bien. Vayan.”

Los chicos celebraron chocando las palmas, Reese fue por su chaqueta y corrieron al auto.

“Oh, son buenos chicos” dijo Hal “Deberías estar orgullosa de lo mucho que se quieren” 

Dewey quiso contener la risa, pero no pudo.

*  
Como Malcolm anticipaba hacía mucho frío. El evento de inauguración incluyó un discurso del director, un número de porristas y palabras de los fundadores del equipo. Se presentó como un gran partido, pero a la media hora Malcolm estaba bostezando. Él y Reese se acomodaron en la parte más alta de las gradas. Malcolm tenía el cuaderno sobre su regazo y tomaba notas cuando algo medianamente interesante pasaba. Reese se había comprado un dedo gigante de goma, pero estaba tirado en sus pies.

“El mariscal de campo es un idiota” dijo Reese cuando a éste se le cayó el balón.

“Debe ser difícil jugar con un brazo casi roto” respondió Malcolm con una nube de vapor saliendo de su boca. Trataba de pegarse lo más que podía a su hermano para robarle calor, pero sin que se viera sospechoso. 

“Eso no es excusa. Una vez luché con un hombro dislocado y les gané a todos”

“Bueno, eso fue un accidente, a él le diste un golpiza.”

“Cierto, si me hubiera golpeado a mí mismo estaría inválido.”

Malcolm sonrió ante el razonamiento de su hermano. 

La noche marchaba sin mucha novedad. Parecía que nadie los miraba raro ni cuestionaban que estuvieran sentados juntos. Después de todos los rumores y las agresiones, era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Casi como un milagro su equipo consiguió una anotación. Todo el público se puso de pie a celebrar. Reese ovacionó sin levantarse. Malcolm revisó su reloj y escribió la hora exacta de la anotación.

“Casi vale la pena haber venido” dijo Malcolm mientras escribía.

“No está tan mal, podemos respirar aire fresco” le respondió.

“¿Reese?” preguntó Malcolm.

“¿Sí?”

“Tu mano está mi trasero.” 

“¿En serio?”

“ Estás siendo demasiado arriesgado” dijo Malcolm fingiendo que ponía atención al partido para que las personas que los rodeaban no se dieran cuenta. Las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes, padres de familia y personas de la ciudad que habían ido por el aniversario.

“Descuida, nadie le está poniendo atención a tu trasero.”

“Bueno, déjala ahí” dijo un poco ofendido “en tanto no lo conviertas en un manoseo.”

“Oye, yo tengo clase.”

Malcolm estaba un poco tenso al principio.

A pesar de que él y su hermano tenían un trato bastante físico, basado principalmente en peleas y compartir la ducha cuando sus padres debían la cuenta del agua, en definitiva esta era una parte de su cuerpo que nunca había tocado así. 

Mientras él intentaba encontrar algo destacable del partido para anotarlo, la mano de Reese seguía ahí. Estaba inmóvil, pero producía sensaciones en él. Aquí estaba tratando de cumplir con un deber extracurricular que ahora parecía insignificante. Lo que de verdad lo alucinaba era que para Reese él era deseable y estaba ansioso por demostrárselo. 

Más tarde el partido volvió a ser tedioso. Reese no paraba de bostezar.

“Qué desperdicio de tiempo”se quejó. 

“Y tengo hambre”

“Yo también. Voy a comprarnos algo de comer.”

Antes de que Reese se levantara vieron a Gina al pie de las gradas. Desde la distancia saludó a Reese y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

“Wow chica, guarda algo de dignidad.” bromeó Malcolm pero se oía molesto.

“Ni siquiera está en nuestra escuela. No puedo creer que viniera.” dijo Reese sorprendido.

Malcolm estaba apretando su lápiz, y tenía ganas de partirlo a la mitad.

“¿Qué debo hacer? Es Gina, por dios. Nadie rechaza a Gina. Si lo hago parecerá muy sospechoso.”

Malcolm contó hasta diez y al final suspiró. 

“Ve con ella, Reese. Y sé amable.”

Realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Dentro de la dinámica de la escuela no habría una explicación razonable para que alguien como Reese ignorara a Gina. La chica quizá iba a otra escuela, pero su hermana Christine asistía a North High. Cualquier cosa que pasara, Christine lo contaría. 

Reese se levantó y antes de que pudiera avanzar, Malcolm lo sujetó del brazo.

“Pero no seas demasiado amable.”

“No te preocupes”

Vio detenidamente a Reese descender y en cuanto estuvo cerca de Gina, ella se paró de puntas y le dijo algo al oído. Charlaron por medio minuto, Reese le sonreía. Por la distancia, Malcolm no podía distinguir qué tipo de sonrisa era. Si la forzaba, si lucía naturalmente coqueta. No había mucho qué hacer. Confiaba en Reese. Pero sabía que las relaciones eran frágiles y cualquier cosa cambiaba su rumbo. Y su relación era probablemente una de las más frágiles y complicadas que pudiera existir.

Gina entonces caminó adentrándose en una pequeña multitud y jalando a Reese de la mano. Reese volteó hacia donde se encontraba Malcolm y le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Malcolm sonrió de vuelta y apuntó a sus propios ojos con sus dedos y luego hacia Reese.

“Te estoy vigilando” gesticuló en broma.

De pronto se sintió muy confiado.

“Ja ja, Gina, esa mano que estás tomando, estuvo en mi trasero” pensó muy arrogante.

*  
Durante el medio tiempo Malcolm bajó de su lugar y se acercó a la sección reservada para los jugadores pioneros del equipo así como ex jugadores que estudiaban en la universidad. Stevie le había prestado una grabadora para entrevistarlos. 

Ya había conseguido dos entrevistas, lo cuál podría haber sido suficiente, pero quería entrevistar al jugador más emblemático de los tiempos dorados del equipo. Era un hombre muy mayor y Malcolm no estaba convencido de que siquiera escuchara algo.

Alex se acercó a Malcolm. Estaba por el área reservada para también cubrir el evento. Llevaba una cámara fotográfica profesional colgada del cuello. 

“Yo puedo presentarlos” le dijo el chico “Lo llamé para pedirle la entrevista”

Luego de un rato, Malcolm terminó de hacer todas las preguntas y apagó la grabadora. La guardó en el bolsillo de su amplio abrigo. Alex tomó fotos al ex jugador.

“Espero que el equipo no pierda” le comentó Malcolm a Alex mientras se alejaban. “Ya había pensado en una frase épica para cerrar el artículo. Pero si pierden, será muy   
vergonzoso… y genial.”

“Eres terrible, ¿siempre tienes qué ser tan sádico?” dijo dándole un empujoncito.

“Bah, no has visto nada.”

“No puedes ser tan malo. A menos que sea una cosa de genios locos.”

“Admítelo, el partido es un fiasco. Tú también lo piensas.”

“Hacen su mayor esfuerzo.”

“Sí claro, esfuerzo, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Así es como ganarán el partido, por su esfuerzo, no por el puntaje.”

Entonces, Malcolm tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Alex consiguió atraparlo, agarrándolo de la cintura antes de que se fuera de boca al suelo.

“Estuvo cerca” dijo Alex, mientras los dos se reían.

“No soy tan torpe, es culpa de estas estúpidas gradas” se defendió Malcolm mientras el chico lo soltaba.

Bajaron al campo de juego y Alex tomó una foto grupal a las porristas para complementar el material del artículo. Ellas arrojaron confetti al aire. Malcolm aún recordaba lo mal que lo habían tratado, pero no impidió que disfrutara la vista de sus faldas cortas.

“Deja de babear” le dijo el chico una vez que las porristas siguieron su camino.

“Claro que no estaba babeando, no soy tan obvio.”

“Ni siquiera puedes disimular la sonrisa de felicidad”

“¿Puedes culparme?”

“Las chicas no son lo mío así que no sé”.

Alex apuntó su cámara a él y le tomó una foto.

“¿Qué haces?” le preguntó Malcolm deslumbrado por el flash y riendo.

“Guardo una evidencia para después. Cuando revele la foto verás que sonríes.”

“Te vas a tragar todas tus palabras.”

El chico le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

“No lo creo.”

Iban a continuar con su discusión cuando vio a Reese aproximarse.

“Ey, ¿de qué estamos hablando?” dijo Reese echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a Malcolm y acercándolo a él.

“Nada, es algo tonto” dijo Malcolm su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Reese miraba a Alex de pies a cabeza y a su vez, el chico observaba furtivamente como Reese lo sujetaba.

“Sí, cosas del periódico escolar. Es todo” dijo Alex muy sereno “Soy Alex por cierto,”

“Ah, eres tú. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?”

“Me mojaste los pantalones el semestre pasado y me encerraste en mi casillero.”

“Perdona, no lo recuerdo. Si fueras amigo de Malcolm no lo hubiera hecho, le doy pase libre a los amigos de mi hermano .”

“Bueno, somos amigos ahora.” respondió Alex.

“¿Lo son?” preguntó Reese apretando más a Malcolm con su cuerpo pero sin hacerle daño.

“Sí, si lo somos.” dijo él, esforzándose por parecer tranquilo.

Había un intercambio de miradas entre el chico y su hermano, y por algunos segundos ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

“Bien, entonces tienes un pase libre.” anunció Reese en un tono amable demasiado fingido, demasiado amenazador.

Malcolm se quitó el brazo de Reese de encima y le gruñó un discreto “Ya basta.”

“Oye” dijo cambiando el tono abruptamente para disimular“¿Y nuestra comida?”

“Está a reventar el puesto de salchichas, vine a buscarte para que me acompañaras a buscar en otro lado.”

Malcolm sabía que era cierto, pero también era un pretexto para llevárselo lejos de Alex. En otras circunstancias no habría dudado de invitar al chico a que se les uniera. La cuestión era invitarlo y enfadar a Reese o no hacerlo y causar que Alex sospechara de ellos.

“Suerte en encontrar comida” dijo Alex “Voy a tratar de conseguir una foto del alcalde.” anunció palmeando su cámara, entonces notó que había restos de confetti en el cabello de   
Malcolm “Espera tienes algo en…”

Su muñeca fue interceptada por el agarre de Reese. La mano del chico había quedado a sólo milímetros de Malcolm.

“No toques a mi hermano” le advirtió. 

A Malcolm se le cayó el alma al piso. Reese estaba a punto de hacer una escena enfrente de toda la escuela y miembros de la sociedad. Y causando una pésima impresión en Alex.

Tampoco quería que Reese lo golpeara. El chico era de las pocas personas, fuera de los Krelboynes que lo trataba bien.

“Te vi. En toda la noche no le has quitado las manos de encima” agregó con una mirada sombría.

“Ya fue suficiente, Reese.Vámonos” dijo Malcolm entre dientes, lo jaló de la chaqueta y así soltó a Alex.

Una vez que estuvieron bastante lejos Malcolm caminó más rápido que Reese. Cruzaban el estacionamiento oscuro y solitario.

“¿A dónde vas?” le gritó Reese persiguiéndolo “El partido no ha terminado.”

“Quiero irme gracias a ti.”

“No hice nada malo. Y papá no vendrá por nosotros aún.”

“Todo lo que hiciste está mal.”

“Ese tipo estaba te estaba toqueteando”

“¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas espiándome?”

“No.”

“Yo no te espié con Gina. Ni hice un escándalo enfrente de ella.”

“Sólo los vi ¿si? No estaba espiándote.”

“Ah, claro. Tú tienes motivos para desconfiar, mientras que yo debo creer en tu palabra. ¿Qué te crees? ¿El gran macho que hace lo quiere?”

“¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Estaba quitándotelo de encima. Le gustas. A ese tipo le gustas en serio.”

“¡¿Y qué?!” gritó Malcolm a cielo abierto “Reese, ¿no ves el problema en el que nos metiste?No te portaste como mi hermano delante de él, reaccionaste como un novio celoso, ”

“Porque lo estoy, ¿si? Y estás conmigo, así que técnicamente soy tu novio. Aunque digas que no te gusten las etiquetas. Aunque no quieras llamarme así. Ya tengo bastante conque lo nuestro sea un secreto para que además tú tampoco me consideres así.”

En efecto, Malcolm había evitado referirse a Reese de esa forma, es más, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en él como novio. Tendría que explicarle a su hermano, que en parte era mucho más que eso, y que una palabra tan básica y convencional no englobaba todo lo que significaba para él. Todo lo que eran. Pero para Reese ese término tenía mucho valor. Nunca había dicho nada al respecto. 

“Escogiste un mal lugar y un peor momento para ponerte en plan de marcar tu territorio. Es ridículo Reese.”

“Ese imbécil está tejiendo su telaraña para hacerte caer y no haces nada para impedirlo. No eres tan inocente como para no darte cuenta. A menos que disfrutes la atención.” dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Malcolm abrió mucho la boca. Estaba muy ofendido por esa insinuación.

“Vete al diablo, Reese.” se dio la vuelta y a dando largos y firmes pasos fue al teléfono público de la escuela para llamar a Hal.

Se sentó en la acera a esperarlo. El estacionamiento estaba casi a oscuras pero era bañado por la luz de la lámpara cerca del teléfono.

Al cabo de un rato Reese le hizo compañía, pero sentándose a un metro de distancia de él. Los dos tenían metidas las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas para entrar en calor.

“Lo siento” dijo Reese veinte minutos después “No quería decir eso.”

“No querías decirlo, pero es lo que piensas” respondió Malcolm con un tono seco.

“Sí.”

Malcolm recogió las piernas.

“Pero tú también crees que disfruto la atención de Gina. Y lo que la gente piensa cuando nos ve juntos.”

“Yo no hice nada que pudiera delatarnos, Reese” dijo mirándolo con las cejas juntas.

“Respóndeme”

Él no quería responder, sin embargo, sabía que era lo correcto.

“Sí. Eso creo.”

Reese volteó al cielo. Estaba lleno de estrellas.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?”

“No lo sé.”

Escucharon el claxon de la camioneta, y Hal aparcó delante de ellos.

“¡Hola niños, suban! ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Perdió su equipo? Bueno, hay que saber perder.”

Reese se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y Malcolm fue hasta el último asiento.

“Créeme papá, si hay algo que he aprendido es que sólo se puede perder” dijo Malcolm.

Hal entrecerró los ojos y aguzó la vista en dirección al campo.

“Oigan, el partido todavía sigue.” les dijo.

“Es una porquería.” respondió Reese.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Hal bajó del auto y también Reese, pero Malcolm no. Se quedó sentado en su lugar de brazos cruzados. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Estaba molesto y decepcionado.

Reese lo vio a través del cristal de las ventanas. Iba a entrar a la casa junto con su padre pero se devolvió. Golpeó el cristal y abrió un poco la puerta.

“¿Me dejas entrar?”

“Has lo quieras.” le respondió Malcolm.

En un segundo, Reese subió de nuevo al auto y se colocó a su lado. Lo pensó mucho antes de atreverse a hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

“Sé que hice mal. No pude evitarlo. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ese trataba de apartarte de mí. Y lo entiendo. Entiendo porqué lo preferirías a él. No es un explosivo cabeza dura como yo. Debí controlarme y no fui capaz. Si sospecha algo de nosotros, será mi culpa. Quisiera remediarlo y no sé cómo.” 

Malcolm respiró profundamente. Su mente que iba a kilómetros por hora repasaba el incidente, sus preocupaciones y todos los escenarios posibles. Encontró entonces una verdad en todo eso.

“Reese, sí, estoy molesto porque no tuviste cuidado. Pero, en cierto modo, me siento… me siento impresionado. De que tuvieras las agallas de ir por mi y comportate como si yo te perteneciera. Sé que si las cosas fueran diferentes, no hubiera estado tan asustado de que Alex pensara que estamos juntos. Tal vez soy patético por sentirme así. Sin embargo, amo eso. Pertenecerte.”

“¿Si?”

“Si. Por lo que es injusto que yo no pueda reclamarte del mismo modo con Gina. Tú viste a Alex conmigo, pero yo no los vi a ustedes. Si la besaste. Si hicieron algo, no lo sé.”  
“Malcolm, tú eres el único para mí. No siento nada por nadie más que no seas tú.”

Entonces Reese se acercó más, lo abrazó y hundió su cara en el cuello de Malcolm. Besándolo lentamente.

Malcolm jadeó por el inesperado beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! Ya por fin pude actualizar. Tardé en escribir el capi pero aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten.


	6. Tacto

Los labios de Reese bajaban despacio por su cuello. Imprimiendo cada beso con firmeza. Era una atmósfera sofocante, pero Malcolm nunca se había sentido tan bien. Incluso con la voz muy profunda en su mente que le decía que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

De acuerdo, no podría callar esa voz pero podía ignorarla.

Malcolm ladeó su cabeza, cediendo más espacio para que su hermano lo besara. Su respiración era pesada, sentía que se ahogaba pero en una buena manera.

Tenía derecho a ser indulgente. Había sido una noche terrible. Gina y Alex sólo estaban ahí en el partido y ellos no habían reaccionado con madurez a sus celos e inseguridades.  
En este instante, Malcolm no estaba seguro de su motivación real para acceder a cualquier cosa que Reese estuviera pensando hacer. El hecho era que estaba dispuesto, ya fuera por celos, porque quería dar un paso adelante o simplemente porque quería sucumbir a sus deseos.

Él entonces puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Reese y éste rodeó su cintura con los suyos. Los ojos de Malcolm estudiaban el rostro de su hermano.

“¿Qué?” dijo Reese en un tono suave. Él lo miraba casi con adoración. Era tan raro. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas!

“Eres un bastardo con suerte, ¿lo sabías?”

“¿Por qué?”

“Por que no piensas en nada. Te envidio”

“Estás escogiendo muy mal momento para insultarme. Arruinas el ambiente. A menos que te guste eso de hablar sucio. Sólo no me digas perra.” aclaró listo para besarlo otra vez.

“No me refiero a eso. Olvida lo que dije” respondió besándolo primero. 

Estuvieron besándose por medio minuto casi sin hacer pausas ni para tomar aire. Malcolm no podía creer lo fácil que le estaba resultando besarse con Reese. Abría bien la boca y movía sus labios, listos para dar y recibir.

Después de tanto miedo y evasivas, lo hacía como si fuera algo natural. Era sorprendente como sus movimientos se sincronizaban a la perfección. 

Ahora veía las ventajas de conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo. Al calor del momento era sencillo guiarse por su instinto y saber qué era lo que el otro quería. Malcolm creía que estaba aprendiendo mucho de lo que cada uno prefería. 

Reese era apasionado y generoso. Sus besos buscaban satisfacerlo a toda costa, como una demostración de lo que era capaz de ofrecer. Por otro lado, Reese claro que le gustaba un toque de pasión, pero ante todo, las demostraciones de afecto más cariñosas. Tenía qué ser. No por nada su hermano era un eterno romántico.

Así que Malcolm, libre de momento de toda timidez, movía sus manos por la espalda de Reese. Subiendo para acariciar su nuca, tocar su cara, su pecho. Quería asegurarse, de hacerlo sentir amado aunque en palabras no pudiera decirlo.

Estaba funcionando. Malcolm lo percibía por medio de los suaves jadeos y casi suspiros que su hermano ahogaba en su boca. Sonidos que producían un sutil vibración, que se amplificaban en todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, le sorprendió sentir la lengua de Reese. Retrocedió y trató de recuperar el aliento. 

Reese lo rodeó más firmemente y lo acercó a él.

“No te muevas” le dijo, besándolo de nuevo con lengua y todo, sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Ese beso de lengua era raro, por tratarse de Reese, pero no desagradable. Así que, estaba agradecido de que su hermano tomara el control como había dicho que lo haría.

El interior de su boca parecía quemarse con la lengua de Reese dentro, moviéndose lentamente. Luego, lamiendo despacio su labio inferior para después besarlo de lleno.

Malcolm se sintió entumecido. Esto era más de lo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo, no era nada comparado con lo que los chicos de su edad hacían. Al momento, no podía recordar si alguna vez había tenido un beso así. Su memoria estaba en blanco. Reese estaba consiguiendo que se borraran todos los recuerdos de cualquier beso o caricia que no hubiera sido con él. 

A pesar de los altibajos, de lo extraño de su relación, valía la pena. Todos sus flirteos anteriores y pseudo relaciones habían culminado en dolor y humillación. Nadie lo había entendido como Reese. Nadie lo soportaba en sus peores días como Reese. Por lo tanto, no había nada que quisiera conservar de esas experiencias anteriores. Reese era su persona. Siempre había sido él.

Reese besó su mejilla ahora, despacio, subiendo con un roce de sus labios hasta su oreja, su mano subía al mismo tiempo por su muslo deteniéndose sólo a milímetros de su entrepierna. Tiró de su lóbulo sin hacerle daño con los dientes y apretó su muslo.

Fue demasiado para Malcolm que sentía que su cuerpo entero iba a quemarse. Se estaba poniendo duro y eso tenía un inconveniente: No quería empezar nada que no pudiera acabar por estar en la camioneta familiar. Si las cosas se ponían muy calientes corrían riesgo de ser atrapados. Apartó a Reese por los hombros.

“Dame un momento” dijo casi sin poder respirar, recorrió la puerta del coche y saltó fuera.

Sólo cuando el aire helado lo golpeó sintió que sudaba. Se dobló un poco y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de reponerse. Casi un segundo después, Reese salió también.

“¿Estás bien, viejo?”

Malcolm sólo asintió, toda su cara estaba roja, pero las mejillas de Reese también.

“Dejémoslo así” suspiró Reese mirando a su hermano y luego en dirección a la habitación de sus padres “Antes de que ellos se den cuenta que seguimos afuera.”

Había un tono resignado en su voz. Malcolm veía que Reese tenía sus momentos de ser cuidadoso. No dudaba que el riesgo de ser descubiertos lo excitaba, pero por mucho que fuera rebelde con su madre y disfrutara hacer cosas a escondidas con él, le tenía miedo.

Aún Malcolm no se recuperaba. Resopló y se bajó el cierre de su chaqueta. Casi podía sentir vapor salir de su cuerpo.

“¿No fue demasiado para ti verdad? Quiero decir, estuvo bien ¿no es así?”

Malcolm no pudo evitar sonreír. A Reese se le daba bien ser firme y dominante cuando lo ameritaba la situación, pero una vez que pasaba, dejaba ver su lado gentil.

“Sí, Reese”dijo riendo “Estuvo muy bien. Me dio mucho calor, es todo.”

“Lo continuaremos la próxima vez” dijo guiñándole el ojo y echándole el brazo en los hombros, arrastrándolo hacia la casa “Ojalá ese idiota del periódico escolar nos hubiera visto, para que no se haga falsas esperanzas.”

“Claro, excelente idea. Si él nos viera ahora sí se confirmarían los rumores sobre nosotros. Y yo podría decir los mismo. Ojalá nos hubiera visto tu Gina.”

“No es mi Gina”dijo golpeándolo en un costado.

“¡Ouch! Eso si me dolió”

“Bebé llorón” dijo Reese, todavía de mal humor por la sola mención de la chica.

“Idiota” dijo Malcólm sobándose el golpe.

*  
El comité editorial había acordado reunirse a la hora del almuerzo del próximo viernes. Malcolm se había perdido buena parte del juego de la noche anterior y durante las clases quiso averiguar el marcador. Sus notas estaban incompletas así que tendría que recurrir a Alex para terminar su artículo y entregar el primer borrador en esa reunión. Le quedaba algo de tiempo.

Fue a buscarlo a la salida de su clase de Francés. 

“Espera” dijo Malcolm cuando Alex lo iba a pasar de largo, no lo había visto.

Malcolm estaba aún avergonzado por el comportamiento de Reese, principalmente porque temía que revelara algo que los descubriera. Esperaba no tener qué inventar alguna excusa.

“Hola” respondió el chico con ojos grandes y una sonrisa enorme.

Tal vez Reese tenía razón y le gustaba a Alex. Nadie solía alegrarse tanto al verlo.

Casi como intuyendo que se avecinaba una conversación seria, Alex se apartó de la multitud de alumnos que salían del salón. Él y Malcolm se detuvieron en el rellano de las escaleras que estaba más tranquilo.

“Ten” dijo el muchacho sacando un block de notas de su mochila “Anoté lo más importante que pasó después del medio tiempo. Sé que sabrás ponerle tu estilo al texto.”

Malcolm dudó en tomarlo, aunque a eso iba. 

“Lo siento. No quería que hicieras el trabajo por mí. Juro que no soy tan holgazán. Tuve que irme.”

“Descuida.” respondió Alex “Sólo me preocupa lo que te haya pasado con tu hermano”

“A… ¿a qué te refieres?” le respondió deseando que su cara no se ruborizara. 

“Se veía muy molesto anoche. Me sentiría muy culpable si se desquitó contigo.” 

“¿Qué? ¡No! Sé que Reese puede ser agresivo. Es su forma de ser. No fue nada personal contra ti y no me hizo daño. Al contrario.”

Alex escuchaba sus palabras atentamente. Malcolm se preguntaba qué estaba pensando.

“¿Cómo qué al contrario?” dijo aún con expresión analítica.

“Eh...quiero decir que... Reese no estaba realmente molesto. Eso es todo.”

“No importa, todos en la escuela sabemos cómo es él. Pero es tu hermano, es normal que trates de defenderlo.”

“¡Él también me defiende a mí!” dijo con una voz tan fuerte que los chicos que pasaban para otras clases voltearon a verlo. “¿Qué?” les preguntó altanero a los que aún seguían mirándolo.

“Oye, no pasa nada.”

“Reese no siempre es tan malintencionado como todos creen.” insistió mirándolo molesto. 

“Seguro. Bueno, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Lo digo en serio Malcolm, no necesitas dar explicaciones. Reese es Reese.”

Malcolm no podía hacer mucho más. Realmente, su hermano tenía muy pocas virtudes ante los ojos de la gente.

“No lo olvides, reunión a la hora del almuerzo” recalcó Alex.

“Allí estaré” dijo todavía con un mal sabor de boca. Hubiera querido poder defender más el buen nombre de su hermano, pero ¿cómo?

Era imposible que Alex no se cuestionara la forma en que Reese se había portado con él. Pero por alguna razón lo había dejado pasar.

*  
El viernes llegó. En las mesas del patio apenas se acomodaban los miembros del comité que habían acudido temprano.

Malcolm iba a aprovechar el tiempo adelantando una tarea, así que sacaba su cuaderno y sus libros. 

“Malcolm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre tu hermano?” le dijo Amanda una de sus compañeras. Su cabello era anaranjado corto y tenía pecas en su nariz. Era bonita y tímida, para nada despampanante y directa como Gina.

Como ocurría últimamente, se sintió a la defensiva pero intentó disimular.

“Claro.”

“¿Es cierto que está saliendo con Gina?”

No sabía qué responder.

“¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada?”

“Un poco.”

Malcolm entornó los ojos.

“Y quiero saber, porque su hermana dijo el otro día que Gina quiere algo más serio con Reese. Y los vieron juntos en el partido.”

“Pues no lo sé.”

Esta era una situación con truco. Si por orgullo herido le decía que él y Gina no andaban, le daba esperanzas. No necesitaba que dos chicas fueran detrás de su hermano.

“Pero deberías esperar. Si se han estado viendo es porque se atraen” dijo casi vomitando la última palabra mientras sacaba su lápiz de la mochila. “En el caso de que formalicen, te   
verías como la que trató de inmiscuirse.”

“Oh.”

“Me temo que sí.”

Malcolm sentía que había ganado algo de tiempo. Al menos Gina no iba a su misma escuela y había miles de pretextos para que Reese la mantuviera a raya.

La chica no insistió más y se acomodó en el asiento a un metro de Malcolm. Estaba pensativa, revisando algunas fotografías para la revista. Se sintió un poco mal por ella y no quería ser percibido como un cretino pero había sido necesario. Al parecer en la escuela se hablaba más de Gina y Reese, y eso era más que suficiente como tapadera para su secreto.

Miró de reojo a la chica. Seguro se daría por vencida más rápido que Gina. De pronto ella levantó la cabeza de las fotos, se sujetó un mechón tras la oreja y se mojó los labios.

“Hola” dijo.

Un segundo después vio la causa. Reese se dejaba caer en la banca junto a él con su cuerpo de espaldas hacia la mesa.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Malcolm curioso, pero gratamente sorprendido.

“Vine a entregar mis tareas.”

“¿No me digas que las olvidé en casa? Se supone que yo las entregaría.”

Malcolm había estado experimentando problemas para concentrarse. Desde el besuqueo en la camioneta que él mismo interrumpió, había estado frustrado. 

Tenía que reanudarlo dónde se habían quedado. Pero nunca era un buen momento en casa. Aún iba a las sesiones de estudio con Steve y al llegar tenía que revisar las tareas de Reese y en muchos casos hacerlas él mismo. Para colmo, Lois estaba haciendo cada vez más presión para que Reese mejorara sus calificaciones y los supervisaba cada veinte minutos. Jamás iban a arriesgarse a intentar algo en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo y con su madre vigilándolos.

Él se preguntaba cómo se las iban a arreglar cuando tuvieran trabajos de medio tiempo.

“Sí las olvidaste, pero no importa. Voy a hablar con mis maestros y con el director, trataré de convencerlos de que me dejen volver a clases.”

“No te ilusiones demasiado. Esa pelea fue brutal” dijo intentando ser realista, pero no pudo evitar demostrar admiración por la memorable paliza a los deportistas.

Los otros miembros de la revista fueron llegando y al ver a Reese se inquietaban o extrañaban, aunque nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra. Hablaban entre ellos en un intento por ignorar su presencia. Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta, Malcolm sí y le parecía divertido. Alguno de ellos seguro había sufrido alguna fechoría a manos de su hermano.

“Bueno aguafiestas, por lo menos deséame suerte.”

“Buena suerte” respondió Malcolm de mala gana.

Reese le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

“¿Eso es todo?”

“Sí, ¿qué más quieres?”

Reese hizo un gesto de: “Tú sabes qué quiero”, por lo que Malcolm le devolvió el golpe pero un poco más fuerte.

Entonces recordó dónde estaban y que había más gente alrededor que podría captar que estaban coqueteando. Así que trató de fingir que buscaba algo en su mochila. Alex había llegado justo en ese momento. Podría haberlos visto mientras se aproximaba, pero técnicamente sólo estaba bromeando con Reese.

“No sabía que tu hermano iba a acompañarnos” dijo Alex sacando sus cosas. “Si está interesado en formar parte del comité tendrá qué esperar que haya una vacante.”

“Estoy justo aquí” respondió Reese despreocupado “Puedo hablar por mí mismo.”

Igual que la noche del juego, los dos se miraron por tiempo prolongado. Antes de que salieran chispas, Malcolm intercedió.

“Sólo está de visita” dijo nervioso “No pensaba quedarse mucho rato.”

Alex sonrió.

“Oh, no. Por mí está bien si quieres quedarte. No hay ningún problema.” dijo el muchacho a Reese.

“Entonces me quedaré” respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Malcolm no creía que fuera una buena idea. Reese no era bienvenido ahí y su presencia salía sobrando. Imaginaba que a Alex no le causaba gracia que su hermano se quedara, pero si era así lo disimulaba muy bien.

Cuando todo el comité estuvo reunido cada quién explicaba detalles de su próximo artículo y otros temas referentes a la revista. La chica junto a Reese lo miraba a discreción cuando tenía oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Reese bostezaba cuando los del comité daban alguna explicación larga. Seguía dándole la espalda a todos los demás, pero ahora recargaba los codos en la mesa.

En una de esas ocasiones, Malcolm le pellizcó un costado sin que nadie lo notara para que se detuviera. Reese no se inmutó ante el dolor, si es que había sentido algo, por suerte había captado el mensaje y ya se cubría la boca cuando bostezaba.

“Propongo que para el próximo número de la revista escojamos un tema” dijo Malcolm “Hablar de temas generales y asuntos de la escuela no está mal, pero algunos vamos a graduarnos y podría ser interesante buscar una temática relacionada.”

“No lo sé, a nuestros lectores les gusta el estilo que ya conocen” dijo un chico.

“Sus lectores son como cinco idiotas”pensó Malcolm “No digo que haya un problema en cómo son las cosas actualmente, pero tal vez cambiar un poco le de un aire nuevo a la revista.”

Se armó un acalorado debate, y antes de culminar todos miraron a Alex, esperando su opinión.

Era evidente que los otros chicos esperaban que se pusiera de parte de ellos.

“Vamos, no pueden ser tan ñoños” dijo Reese de repente, todas las miradas se posaron incrédulas sobre él.

“¿Por qué ñoños?” preguntó Alex muy tranquilo.

“Porque su revista de por sí ya es aburrida. A ustedes los nerds les gusta eso, pero las personas normales de la escuela no la leen. Todos esos días que pudieron aprovechar haciendo algo divertido, los gastan en esta cosa” dijo levantando uno de los ejemplares “¿Cuántos pueden leerla como cinco personas?”

Malcolm intentó esconder su sonrisa. Reese pensaba lo mismo que él.

“Si cambian algunas cosas no será el fin del mundo.”

Había una variedad de gestos en los presentes, pero principalmente incredulidad. Malcolm notaba como algunos se sentían insultados y otros miraban a Reese de forma burlona. 

Les parecía demasiado tonto como para tomar en serio cualquier opinión suya.

“Estoy aburrido. Te veo a la salida” le dijo Reese.

Amanda, lo siguió con la mirada.

“Podríamos considerarlo” respondió Alex por fin y todos reaccionaron alarmados. Malcolm no podía creer que se lo tomaran tan en serio. Para Malcolm, la revista no tenía mucho valor, ni calidad, su único mérito era curricular.

Como sea, había sido una diminuta batalla ganada. Los otros chicos del comité no estaban nada contentos y le pareció que aunque estaba en buenos términos con la persona más influyente del grupo, aún así no le convenía molestar a los otros.

“Por supuesto. Es sólo una idea al aire. No se tiene que cambiar nada si funciona bien.”

Notó que la conmoción del grupo se disipó. Había dicho lo que querían oír.

“Lo discutiremos” dijo Alex. 

*  
En el último periodo de clases, Malcolm y los demás chicos del periódico escolar estaban en el salón de prensa. A veces él usaba las computadoras para hacer sus tareas. Era un favor que Alex le hacía.

Mientras los demás estaban en pánico discutiendo un cambio de portada de última hora, Malcolm le daba los toques finales a su artículo del partido. 

Quería terminarlo de una vez para encontrarse con Reese. 

Ese día les había dado una buena oportunidad para estar fuera de casa y juntos. Reese debía pensar lo mismo. Aún no sabía a dónde irían, pues seguían castigados. Lois les concedió el permiso de ir a la cita y al juego pero tampoco significaba que pudieran andar por ahí paseando.

Sin embargo tenían la coartada de estar ocupados en la escuela. Él con el periódico y Reese hablando con sus maestros. Claro que, para lo que Malcolm quería hacer, era mucho mejor que pudieran volver a casa y tenerla sólo para ellos, pero Lois estaba ahí.

Añadió algunas citas a pie de página cuando tocaron despacio a la puerta. Era Reese que había ido por él. Malcolm le indicó que en un momento iría. Estaba muy emocionado y se moría por salir de ahí corriendo. Pero tenía que terminar de escribir.

En eso, escuchó una ovación desde la mesa donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros. Al parecer habían quedado conformes con la portada nueva. Malcolm pensó que era algo estúpido. Este grupo era más ñoño que los krelboynes en sus peores días.

Aplaudieron en conjunto, como si hubieran hecho alguna hazaña, ¿Qué ocurría con ellos? Ni que fueran controladores de la Nasa poniendo un cohete en órbita. Tenía qué salir de ahí.

Imprimió el artículo esperando que la vieja impresora hiciera su trabajo lo más de prisa posible.

“Oye Malcolm, iremos todos al cine. Ven con nosotros” dijo Alex acercándose.

Él no volteó a verlo estaba muy ocupado ordenándole en su mente a la impresora que fuera más rápida.

“No puedo. Estoy castigado.”

“¿Qué? ¿Te castigan? ¿Cómo podrían castigarte?”

“Por muchas cosas” respondió Malcolm aliviado de que la tercera página ya estuviera impresa. Buscó una engrapadora en los cajones.

“Es imposible. Además, ya estás bastante mayor para castigos.”

“Díselo a mi madre. Ten, está listo.”

Pero Alex sólo puso el artículo aún lado.

“No te meterás en problema si vienes, somos un grupo tranquilo. Mira, puedo llamar a tu madre y decirle.”

Contuvo una risa.

“Ya es bastante embarazoso que mi mamá me castigue para que ahora le pidas permiso para que me deje salir a jugar.” Malcolm volteó hacia la puerta, Reese estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolos. Notó como abría y cerraba sus puños. Tal vez ya tenía su siguiente víctima a la vista. “Y no puedo ir porque ya le prometí a Reese que volveríamos juntos a casa” agregó.

“Tu hermano puede venir también.”

“¿Eh?”

“Sí claro. Te sorprende que lo invite, ¿Crees que me desagrada?”

“Desde luego. Mucha gente desprecia a Reese. Doy por hecho que todos lo hacen.”

“Si quiere acompañarnos puede hacerlo.”

Malcolm tenía muchas preguntas. Alex no había respondido directamente, pero a última hora no le importaba lo que él pensara de Reese.

“¿Tu hermano también vendrá?” dijo Amanda tratando de ocultar su emoción.

“No. Y yo tampoco” dijo frunciendo el ceño. Si tan sólo pudiera ahuyentar a una persona con la mirada... Luego se le ocurrió una evasiva. “No tenemos dinero”

“Pagaré tu entrada, yo invito” dijo Alex.

“Puedo invitar a Reese” añadió la chica ilusionada.

Malcolm estaba más que harto. Esta gente no entendía que no quería ir. Pero estaba atrapado. 

En actitud de derrota, se acercó a Reese.

“Oye...”dijo en voz baja, Reese se inclinó un poco para oírlo “Acaban de invitarnos al cine. No pude inventar nada para librarnos. Sugiero que a la salida veamos como picar el panal de abejas que está en el árbol grande, si las enfurecemos podemos crear una distracción”

Reese escuchó con atención, sin perder de vista ni a Alex ni a la chica que también los miraban.

“Nah, yo digo que vayamos.”

“Ni siquiera yo quiero ir con ellos, dudo mucho que también quieras. Espera, no estás planeando meter a Alex en el basurero atrás del cine ¿o sí?”

“Acabas de darme una buena idea”

“Reese”

“Por Dios, no lo voy a hacer… todavía.”

“¡Vamos, piensa en algo para sacarnos de esta!” masculló.

*  
Mientras iban en el auto de Alex, Malcolm se sintió traicionado. De todas las cosas sin sentido que se le ocurrían a Reese esta era la peor. El Reese que conocía no se quedaba sin hacer nada. Tenía la esperanza de que a mitad del trayecto arrojara una bomba apestosa y los obligara a todos a huír. Pero no ocurrió. Así que tuvo que resignarse a viajar apretado en el auto lleno, con Reese sentado junto a la otra ventanilla y con la chica al lado. 

Debido a su frustración, Malcolm no habló en todo el camino mientras los demás lo hacían

Incluso Reese hablaba con Amanda aunque en voz baja y no podía oírlos. Ella parecía más que encantada en tener toda la atención de Reese. 

Malcolm creyó que Alex lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor cada tanto.

Esperaron a tres metros de la taquilla a los chicos que compraban las entradas.

“Esto es humillante” se quejó Malcolm “Nunca tenemos dinero para hacer nada divertido y ahora estamos obligados a quedarnos porque nos pagan .”

“Así se deben sentir las prostitutas”

“Cállate Reese. Tú siempre tienes dinero para pagarle a Dewey, no deberías dejar que ellos lo hagan por nosotros, ¿qué ocurre contigo?”

“Si tenemos que quedarnos, que paguen el precio de nuestra valiosa compañía.” dijo Reese con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Malcolm estaba cruzado de brazos, apretándolos mucho contra su cuerpo. Estaba en verdad molesto.

“Reese eso es como prostituirse. A baja escala pero lo es.”

“Venimos a ver una película gratis y no hay nadie de la escuela que nos vea en compañía de estos ñoños.”

“Ahora estaríamos en otro lado. Hay muchas cosas que podríamos estar haciendo pero nooo, tenías que ignorarme.”

“Dime más, ¿qué podríamos estar haciendo?” dijo Reese sonriendo ampliamente e inclinándose mucho hacia él.

“Ya no importa”contestó Malcolm mirándolo con desdén “Por tu culpa, ninguno tendrá nada. Y como si no fuera suficiente, le gustas a esa chica. A Amanda.”

“Me dí cuenta. Es una pena, va a tener un duro despertar. ¿No es gracioso? Somos tan populares ahora que no estamos disponibles”

Malcolm resopló.

“Querrás decir que tú eres el popular. Al menos es lo que dicen las chicas. Para variar sigo siendo un perdedor.”

“Sabes que tienes un admirador no tan secreto” dijo con un cabeceo en dirección a Alex.

“Ahora me siento mejor, gracias.”

“Pero no puedes lloriquear porque nadie se fija en ti”

“Se trata del único chico gay de la escuela. No es una medalla de oro, es un pase directo a otra golpiza o a que escriban más cosas sobre mí en los baños. Mientras tanto tú quedas con una reputación de galán.”

“Tampoco exageres. Todos saben que no pueden hacerte nada o se las verán conmigo. Y lo que digan no importará en unos meses cuando nos hayamos ido. Por lo pronto, esto es una buena táctica para despistar a los demás.”

Era cierto. Incluso Dewey había dicho algo sobre las sospechas que tendrían sus padres si dejaban de salir con otras personas por estar siempre juntos.

“Como quieras, pero no me voy a divertir.”

“Qué novedad.” Reese vio que los chicos se acercaban “Qué empiece la función”.

*

El grupo venía cargando recipientes de palomitas de maíz y sodas sabor naranja. Alex traía dos vasos en la mano y conforme se dirigían a la sala de cine le extendió uno a Malcolm. Reese lo agarró primero.

“Gracias, Malcolm y yo compartiremos” dijo dándole un sorbo al popote.

Alex iba a replicar, pero no lo hizo. 

Malcolm sonrió nervioso.

Cuando entraron a la sala ya oscura, Malcolm sintió una mano posándose en su cintura y guiándolo por el camino.

Él volteó hacia Reese para recriminarle con la mirada por su indiscreción. Aunque casi no podía distinguirlo, notó su cara de extrañeza.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, pasando otro trago y relamiéndose la soda de los labios.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que era la mano de Alex. 

Era un contacto inocente, se podría decir, pero era muy mal momento para hacerlo con Reese ahí. No sólo por la posibilidad de que golpeara al chico e hiciera otra escena, sino porque sentía que al permitirlo, estaba haciendo algo malo. Sin embargo, tampoco quería hacer un rechazo abierto a Alex por temor a verse exagerado.  
Fueron a la fila de en medio, justo en el centro. Amanda y Reese iban delante de él, Malcolm ocupó su butaca resignado y Alex se acomodó a su derecha. Reese se quedó de pie junto a él.

“Muévete, hay un asiento desocupado” dijo señalando el lugar vacío a la izquierda de Malcolm. Reese no podía escapar a tener a Amanda cerca, pero no quería estar tan próximo a los otros chicos. El lugar que quería era perfecto porque estaba entre Amanda y Malcolm.

Malcolm pensó decirle a Reese que dejara las cosas así, era demasiado rudo quitarle su sitio a Alex y hacerlo que se levantara, pero la verdad, Malcolm prefería tener a Reese a su derecha.

“¿Qué hay de malo con el otro asiento?” dijo Alex.

“No me gusta y no conozco a tus amigos.”

“Es por Amanda”le susurró Malcolm al chico “También le estarías haciendo un favor a ella.” 

Alex se levantó de inmediato.

“Está bien, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides” le respondió a Malcolm y al levantarse quedó justo frente a Reese. Su hermano miraba al chico con un gesto inexpresivo, bien podría ser la calma antes de la tormenta. Alex le sonrió despreocupadamente por unos segundos, luego le tocó el hombro a Reese “Ahí tienes camarada”.

Malcolm gritaba por dentro. No era una buena idea tocarlo después de un abierto desafío.

Pero algo debía estar frenando a su hermano porque sin decir nada se dejó caer junto a él.

Amanda cambió su posición para voltear hacia Reese. La pantalla se iluminó y pudo ver la expresión feliz de la chica mientras le ofrecía pasitas con chocolate a su hermano. Reese las aceptó, y aún cuando Malcolm sabía que no significaba nada sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Los comerciales previos a la película empezaron, pero su atención estaba en otro lado. La chica le decía algo al oído a Reese, él acercó para escucharla. Estaba serio al principio pero después soltó una risita. Quería saber de qué estaban hablando. 

Era raro sentirse fuera. Nadie debía estarle diciendo cosas en el oído a su hermano. 

Se sentía tonto por pensar así. Él tenía a Reese para él solo la mayoría del tiempo, aunque en realidad no tenían muchos momentos a solas. Lo que más le dolía era que esa escena delante de él era lo que todos esperaban ver: Un chico, una chica, el cine y las posibilidad de romance. Esto era lo normal a los ojos de los demás. Otra de las chicas del grupo sonrió a lo lejos con complicidad hacia Amanda. Nunca experimentaría esa clase de aprobación estando con Reese. 

Los créditos iniciales de la película rodaban sobre imágenes de un bosque siniestro.

“Apuesto que no te asustas fácilmente” dijo Alex ofreciéndole palomitas,

“No. Es difícil que algo me aterre. Mi abuela es la maldad en persona y viene de visita como cinco veces al año”

“¿Una viejecita? Por favor”

“Dices eso porque no la conoces, además me detesta”

“Debes estar exagerando, ninguna abuela puede ser tan terrible”

“Créeme tienes suerte de no conocerla.”

Alex sacudió la cabeza.

“Probablemente no te deteste. Es decir, ¿quién podría detestarte?” dijo poniendo la mano sobre la suya en el descansa brazos. 

Malcolm se congeló y no atinó a decir nada. Sólo balbuceó. Alex la retiró. Así nada más. Como si no hubiera pasado. De nuevo, había sido un contacto que apenas había durado un instante.

La película entonces abrió con un grito desgarrador al interior de una casona. El grupo entero, excepto Malcolm y Reese, saltaron en sus asientos y gritaron también. Malcolm seguía pensando en la actitud de Alex hacia él, y Reese estaba muy ocupado con Amanda que lo había abrazado por el susto y ahora reía nerviosa. Reese le pasó el brazo por los hombros y bromeó con ella para hacer las cosas menos incómodas. Malcolm quería salir a patear los basureros del callejón.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos del filme en los cuales la audiencia había gritado del susto, susurrado advertencias a los personajes y saltado en sus asientos. En todo ese tiempo Reese no había volteado ni a verlo. Él esperaba que se burlaran juntos de la sangre falsa y de lo fácil que todo el mundo se impresionaba por tan ridículas escenas. Pero 

Reese estaba más ocupado en cuchichear con Amanda.

En cambio, Alex comentaba una que otra cosa con él. Malcolm no podía evitar responderle un poco cortante.

Justo cuando su paciencia estaba al límite y su ánimo por el piso, Reese sujetó su mano y le dió un apretón antes de soltarlo.

Malcolm había sentido que el mundo se había detenido por un instante. 

Su mente siempre inquieta ya cuestionaba todo y analizaba cualquier actitud por simple que pareciera. Con frecuencia olvidaba las palabras de Reese, respecto a que no todo tenía un significado oculto. 

Y tal vez no lo tenía. 

No significaba nada que fuera tan amable con Amanda, o que Alex estuviera prestándole mucha más atención que de costumbre. Lo importante era que Reese no se había olvidado que estaba ahí y probablemente, estaba tan frustrado como él de no poder demostrarse afecto mas que en secreto.

Entonces cinco minutos después, Reese puso su mano sobre su muslo. Sólo dejándolo ahí por un momento.  
Malcolm estaba preocupado por su osadía, cualquier movimiento en falso, una escena demasiado iluminada en la película y podría dejarlos al descubierto. Pero al mismo tiempo era muy agradable como para pedirle que la quitara. 

Luego ese fue el menor de sus problemas.

Igual que cuando estaban en el auto, Reese subió su mano más y más. Malcolm, asombrado, se preguntaba si sería capaz, si podría llegar tan lejos con tanta gente alrededor.

Y lo hizo.

Su hermano se detuvo en el frente de sus jeans. 

Malcolm se hundió en su asiento y se mordió el labio. La sangre empezaba a subir por su cara y a concentrarse entre sus piernas.

Esto era demasiado. Demasiado bueno y demasiado malo para ser verdad.

De todos los lugares, Reese lo tocaba en un sitio público y con testigos que iban a su misma escuela. Y peor aún, ¡eran del periódico escolar! Difundir noticias era su especialidad. 

¿Serían capaces de contarlo si los vieran?

Pero si quitaba de lado el miedo a ser descubierto, la sensación era delirante. 

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido a pesar de que Reese sólo movía un poco su pulgar, acariciándolo muy sutil por encima de la gruesa mezclilla.

Malcolm estaba luchando internamente por no excitarse. Era un poco tarde, pero en tanto no fuera notorio podía pretender que no pasaba nada.

Sintió rencor por todos los que estaban ahí, principalmente Amanda y Alex. Si tan sólo no estuvieran ahí él podría dejar que todo pasara sin preocupaciones.

Reese miraba fijo a la pantalla mientras empezaba a frotarlo con la palma de la mano despacio. 

Malcolm perdió la percepción de la realidad. Tal vez nadie lo notara si se quedara quieto y no produjera ningún sonido. Dejó que Reese lo siguiera tocando, maravillado por esta nueva y deliciosa experiencia.

Era un acto imprudente de los dos que podría traerles terribles consecuencias, así que por supuesto continuaron con ello. Malcolm permanecía tenso, sujetando los descansa brazos con fuerza, pero estaba listo para sólo recargarse en el asiento y dejarse hacer.

Hubo un asesinato en la película y justo cuando todos gritaban en horror, Reese cerró sus dedos, apretándolo y haciéndolo jadear.

“Dijiste que no te asustabas fácilmente” bromeó Alex y de forma cariñosa tomó su mano.

Era una locura. Malcolm estaba entrando en pánico. Los segundos parecían alargarse. Que Alex lo sujetara mientras Reese lo tocaba era bizarro “Puedes abrazarme si te da miedo” bromeó.

Malcolm hizo un movimiento brusco, apartando las manos de los dos.

“¡No!” gritó levantándose.

El combo de palomitas que Alex tenía se elevó sobre sus cabezas y las palomitas salieron disparadas por todos lados. El vaso de soda de Reese se le cayó, mojando su chaqueta y salpicando a Amanda.

Malcolm se quedó parado ahí un poco en shock y las personas de la fila de atrás le gritaron que se sentara.

“¿Malcolm?” preguntó Alex y tiró de su sudadera.

Acto seguido, le lanzaron palomitas y otros caramelos para que los dejara ver la pantalla.

Reese estaba quitándose su chaqueta mojada con dificultad.

Entonces Alex se levantó también.

“Vamos afuera. Quedaste todo lleno de migajas”

Antes de que pudiera agarrar su brazo, Reese se adelantó.

“Yo lo llevo” dijo mirándolo de forma sombría mientras sujetaba a su hermano. Estaba oscuro en la sala pero sus ojos podían verse encendidos. “Ven, tengo que limpiarme la soda de encima.” 

Un vaso que iba en su dirección casi los golpea, pero Reese lo desvió de un manotazo.

“¡¿Al siguiente que arroje algo le pateo el trasero?! ¡Voy a ir por ustedes, imbéciles!” gritó a las siluetas de las filas de atrás.

Los proyectiles dejaron de caer y la sala entera quedó en silencio.

Cuando se movieron para salir de ahí, pasaron frente al grupo con el que iban. Claramente escucharon a alguien susurrar:

“¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?”

“Siempre causando problemas” contestó otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer todo lo que me tardé en actualizar, lo siento amiwis!! Pero aquí se los dejo. Me disculpo de antemano por los errores que puedan encontrar, apenas encontré tiempo para terminarlo pero ya quería actualizar. Gracias por leer, abracitos!! (☆´3｀)


	7. Maravilloso error

Frente al ancho espejo de los lavamanos, Malcolm se sacudía la ropa y Reese enjuagaba su chaqueta bajo el chorro del agua.

Este era un cine pequeño, con modestas instalaciones. No tan precario como el de las afueras de la ciudad, pero en definitiva no cómo los cines de grandes franquicias.

Uno de los páneles de luz del techo emanaba una luz amarillenta y parpadeaba cada tanto.

“Esta es la primera y última vez que intento manosearte en público.” dijo Reese. 

Malcolm se quitó las migajas de los hombros.

“Sólo a ti se te ocurre” dijo Malcolm sus mejillas un poco rojas “No puedo decir que no me gustó.”

“Sí, lo noté. O más bien lo sentí.” le respondió sonriendo muy satisfecho y mirándolo por el reflejo. 

“Bueno, ¿qué no era ese el propósito?” dijo frunciendo el ceño.

“Claro que sí. No me estoy burlando, tarado. ¿Sabes? Cada vez me sorprendo más de mis propias habilidades. Diablos, soy tan bueno.”

“Bien por ti.”

“¿De qué hablas. Si soy bueno a ti te va ir bien. Usa tu lógica.”

Reese exprimió la parte mojada de su chaqueta y luego la puso debajo del destartalado secador de manos.

“Creí que te habías olvidado que yo estaba ahí.” dijo Malcolm por encima del ensordecedor ruido del aparato.

Su hermano se acercó a él, poniéndose de nuevo su chaqueta que tenía la mancha de humedad todavía visible.

“Tenía que ponerle atención a Amanda, es parte de mi acto. No lo olvides. ¡Si Gina se entera se pondrá furiosa!” dijo sonriendo.

“No deberías estar jugando con ellas.”

“No estoy jugando, es parte de mi actuación. ¿qué prefieres, que se pongan algo celosas o que sepan lo nuestro?”

“Ninguna de las dos cosas” respondió, aún sintiéndose mal.

Reese se aproximó y empezó a quitarle pedacitos de comida que tenía en la ropa y los tiraba a un lado.

“Detesto a ese sujeto. Está sobre de ti todo el tiempo. Quién sabe qué hubiera intentado si yo no hubiera venido.”

“¿Viniste para vigilarlo?”

“Por supuesto. Recuerda lo que dicen: “Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca.”

Malcolm sacudió la cabeza.

“Si crees que no puedo controlar la situación te equivocas.”

“Oh sí. Claro. Pero es gracioso, no tuviste ningún problema para rechazarme al principio, y a este lo dejas que se te acerque demasiado.” dijo quitándole un pedazo de nacho con todo y queso que se le había pegado en el cabello.

“También es parte de mi acto. A pesar de lo que puedan decir de mí en la escuela, es mejor que piensen que puedo tener algo con Alex. No es tan terrible como lo nuestro.” 

Malcolm se arrepintió de decir eso en cuanto notó la expresión afligida de Reese.

“Lo sé” le respondió “Nunca podremos venir al cine juntos como lo hacen los chicos en pareja, ¿no? Siempre tendremos que escondernos. Me pregunto cómo sería. Si pudiéramos hacerlo. Será raro salir juntos sin que parezca que lo estamos.”

“Reese, sabíamos que sería así. Tendremos más posibilidades cuando estemos lejos de aquí. Aún así, deberemos ser cuidadosos. No puedo arruinarlo estando en la universidad. Si es que me aceptan.”

Reese vió la mitad de una palomita de maíz en el cabello de Malcolm y también se la quitó.

“Sé que vamos a salirnos con la nuestra, no sé cómo, pero lo haremos.”

Malcolm sintió un poco de esperanza. 

“Sólo quisiera golpear la cara de ese tipo” continuó su hermano “Se toma demasiada confianzas contigo. Acaba de conocerte y no deja de mirarte y buscar pretextos para tocarte. 

Cree que te va a hacer caer con su cara de chico bueno. Ese bastardo.”

“No puede evitarlo, pobrecillo. Claramente soy irresistible.”

El gesto de furia de Reese al hablar de Alex se convirtió en una sonrisa con el comentario de su hermano.

“Sí, si lo eres” dijo dándole un abrazo “Por eso tuve qué hacerlo. Acariciarte. Supongo que no debí atreverme. Te levantaste horrorizado.”

“Ah, sí. Eso.”

“¿Qué?”

“Mmm”

“Dime”

“Promete que no harás nada estúpido. Además, no fue nada” dijo rodeándolo por la cintura y mirando hacia él.

“Si lo dices es porque algo pasó.”

“No es así. Es bastante estúpido en realidad. Alex me tomó de la mano mientras tú...ya sabes.”

“¡¿Cómo?! ¡Qué sin vergüenza! Tomarte la mano en el cine es un clásico movimiento de conquista, Malcolm. Y además, arruinó nuestro momento. Pudo ser algo sexy y arriesgado y estúpido pero se entrometió. ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesto a traerte al baño? ¡¿Para desvestirte?!”

A pesar de todo, Malcolm encontró la reacción de Reese muy graciosa. Y le daba cierta tranquilidad y orgullo saber que estaba tan inseguro como él porque recibía la atención de otras personas. 

“No lo creo, Reese. Hasta ahora ha sido bastante inofensivo. Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía.”

“Pues no confío en él. Sobre todo, porque es de tu tipo. Los dos son unos nerds y debe hablar de cosas que yo no entiendo.

“Él no es de mi tipo. Estoy contigo, y no te le pareces en nada. Desearía que volviéramos a casa a seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo” dijo acercándose más a él, hablando a sólo un centímetro de su boca. 

“Entonces vámonos”

“No, espera. Si nos vamos como lo hicimos en el juego sería extraño. Aunque de verdad, no me gustaría volver a la sala de cine. Es otro lugar en el que no seré bien recibido.”

“Si no queda más remedio regresemos con los nerds. Le pagaré buen dinero a Dewey cuando vayamos a casa para que acampe en el patio y nos deje la habitación para nosotros.”

“Me gusta como piensas” Malcolm levantó sus brazos para ponérselos alrededor del cuello, pero de la nada Reese lo empujó por el pecho apartándolo. Malcolm quedó aturdido, sintiendo el golpe de las manos de Reese.

“¡Estás enfermo! ¿Crees que no te vi tomar la mano a ese imbécil?”

“¿Q...qué?”

“Lo que oíste. No te hagas el tonto. ¡Debería darte vergüenza portarte como un invertido!”

Por primera vez en quizá toda su vida, Malcolm no podía hablar. 

“Es humillante que seas mi hermano”

A pesar de su confusión, Malcolm sentía la imperiosa necesidad de soltarle un golpe. Quería mucho a Reese, pero se lo tendría merecido. ¿Qué estúpido juego era este?

“Ya basta” dijo alguien.

Malcom miró hacia el espejo y vio que a espaldas suyo a unos metros estaba Alex. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Hacía cuanto qué estaba ahí?

“Deja de hablarle de ese modo” advirtió el chico acercándose a Malcolm y poniéndose detrás de él.

“Yo puedo hablarle como quiera” espetó Reese y por un breve segundo miró a los ojos de su hermano menor y luego miró a Alex. Malcolm lo supo. Esta era otra actuación. Reese debió haber visto al chico entrar y empujarlo para que no los viera juntos era lo primero que había cruzado por su mente. Había tenido qué pensar rápido.

Reese se dirigió a la salida y al pasar junto a Malcolm lo chocó con el hombro, haciéndolo tambalear. Esto no era nada comparado con otros golpes y empujones, o cualquier otra agresión física de Reese hacia él a lo largo de los años. Incluso cuando estaban en buenos términos y jugaban, su hermano nunca medía su fuerza. Malcolm estaba más que entrenado para soportar los golpes de Reese.

Algo que Alex no sabía y no podía entender.

El chico se dio media vuelta y fue caminando tras de Reese. Malcolm se apuró para ir atrás de ellos.

A mitad del lobby del cine, Alex detuvo a Reese por el hombro.

“¿Cómo puedes despreciar así a tu propio hermano? ¡Discúlpate!” demandó aferrando la chaqueta de Reese con su mano formando un puño. Nunca se había visto tan enojado.

Malcolm sentía que esta situación era como una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo y haciéndose más y más grande.

“Olvídalo, no importa” dijo Malcolm “Sólo suéltalo”

“No. No puede tratarte así”

“Suéltalo” insistió Malcolm, temiendo que Reese sacara su verdadera furia. Pero sobre todo, quería que dejara a su hermano en paz.

Reese nunca le hubiera hablado así. Ni siquiera si fuera cierto que le gustaban otros chicos y no estuvieran juntos. 

“Mejor escúchalo si no quieres que te parta la cara” dijo Reese. 

Realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pero vaya que si quería pegarle. 

“No te tengo miedo”

“Deberías” respondió Reese moviendo su hombro y soltándose. Miró de nuevo a Malcolm comunicándole con sus ojos que se quedara.

Uno de los empleados del cine vio lo que ocurría.

“¡Ey, nada de peleas aquí niños, vayan a otra parte!

Reese caminó rápido hasta la salida del cine. Cruzaba el estacionamiento cuando escuchó unos pies que lo seguían.

“¡No seas cobarde!” le gritó ya muy cerca de él.

Reese se dio vuelta.

“Deja de entrometerte. Este no es asunto tuyo.”

“Lo es. Malcolm es mi amigo. Y voy a defenderlo. Incluso de un idiota insensible como tú.”

Malcolm los alcanzó. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si Reese no golpeaba a Alex, lo haría él.

“¿Amigo? No me hagas reír. Quieres hacerte el héroe para acostarte con él. Esa ha sido tu táctica todo el tiempo ¿no?” dijo cercando a Alex “El pobrecito e incomprendido gay de la escuela que puede ayudar a mi hermano con todos sus problemas sin pedir nada a cambio. Sí, cómo no.”

Alex se puso todo rojo. De ira y de vergüenza.

“Eso no es cierto” y luego volteando hacia Malcolm recalcó “No lo es”

Entonces, aunque Reese tenía pensado desde el principio no confrontarse con Alex, no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

“Debes creerte muy especial.” arremetió Reese caminando hacia Alex mientras este retrocedía “Pretendes ser muy comprensivo con Malcolm, pero quieres más. Mucho más de él. 

Te crees mejor que yo porque lees tus estúpidos libros y porque eres el consentido de los maestros. Y no puedes aceptar que alguien como yo sea su hermano. Pero lo soy. Lo soy. ¡Dios, me detestas tanto como yo a ti!”y quedando frente a él remató: “Al menos no soy un hipócrita como tú para fingir que me agradas.” 

Alex apretaba sus puños y los dientes. Se notaba que estaba intimidado, pero quedar expuesto de ese modo lo hacía enojar más.

“Olvídense de todo esto” intervino Malcolm “Vamos Alex, todavía no debe haber terminado la película.”

“¡No! Debe disculparse” luego se dirigió a Reese “Podrás ser su hermano, pero no te pertenece. Tratas de controlarlo todo el tiempo. Lo persigues a todos lados como un psicópata, para vigilar lo que hace. No quieres que te deje en vergüenza si sale con algún chico, pero sobre todo quieres mantenerlo bajo tu poder.”

“Oh, estás muy perdido, camarada” dijo Reese dejando caer su mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Alex, imitando el gesto que el chico tuvo cuando le cedió el asiento.

“Tengo razón. Sólo porque tú eres miserable y no tienes futuro, no quiere decir que Malcolm tenga que ser arrastrado contigo.”

Reese dio un respingo, señal de que esto sí le había llegado. Malcolm estaba incrédulo de que Alex aún tuviera sus dientes.

“Ya es suficiente. Esto no los va a llevar a ningún lado.” les dijo.

Pero Alex continuó.

“Tal vez, el que tiene una crisis de identidad eres tú. Por eso te enojas con tu hermano. Y conmigo, porque estamos acercándonos. Por que podría haber algo entre nosotros que jamás tendrás por ser un ignorante que no se acepta.” Alex observó la expresión de Reese, leyéndolo “¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás confundido desde que lo besaste en la fiesta? Y lo llamas a él enfermo.”

Inmediatamente, Reese miró a Malcolm. 

Estaba pálido, casi podía escuchar su pulso acelerado. Alex se había acercado peligrosamente a la verdad. Al secreto que su hermano tanto temía que se supiera.

“No estoy confundido. Estoy asqueado. Me da asco que sea mi hermano” dijo Reese con una mueca de absoluto desprecio.

“¡Desgraciado!” dijo Alex, soltándole un golpe en la cara a Reese. Él ni siquiera se tocó para checar que no le hubiera sacado sangre. Sólo se frotó la mandíbula.

“¿Qué crees que haces?” gritó Malcolm, queriendo socorrer a Reese, pero no podía, tenía que mantener la actuación.

“Le doy su merecido” respondió el chico apretando sus puños, como listo para contraatacar.

Reese sólo dibujó una media sonrisa. Alex no era rival para él. Y pegarle sólo complicaría más las cosas. Estaba tratando de volver a la escuela. Golpearlo, aunque ocurriera en horario fuera de clases, podría impedírselo. 

“Que se diviertan, fenómenos” les dijo a los dos, les dio la espalda y se fue alejando.

“No huyas” gritó Alex y Malcolm lo encontró patético. ¿Es que este chico no había visto como quedaron los deportistas, o para el caso, cada persona que golpeaba Reese?

Cuando iba a aproximarse a Reese él lo empujó con una sola mano.

“Deja a mi hermano en paz. Pervertido”

Todo era un desastre pero en ese momento sólo le importaba Reese, quien ahora se perdía en la noche.  
*

Malcolm no quería quedarse. Pero debía seguir el plan improvisado de Reese. Aunque había terminado mal, realmente no tenía una idea mejor.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” le dijo Alex en un tono compasivo “Lamento mucho que tu hermano dijera esas cosas sobre ti, debes sentirte...

“No debiste interferir” le respondió Malcolm tratando de contener su ira.

“Tenía qué hacerlo. Como dije, somos amigos.”

“Es un asunto familiar. No entenderías”

“Lo hago. Es importante que sepas que no estás solo. Mira, muchos chicos lidian con el rechazo de su familia todo el tiempo, por eso quiero ayudar. Ayudarte a ti.”

En toda su vida, Malcolm se había acostumbrado a un trato indiferente por parte de las personas. Sólo cuando sus características de niño genio empezaron a manifestarse, fue cuando recibió más atención. En especial de su madre y sus maestros, es decir, de quienes menos quería que lo notaran. Por eso, la excesiva amabilidad de Alex le provocaba aversión.

“Y si necesitas hablar con tus padres o el terapeuta, yo iré contigo”

“¿Para qué?” respingó.

“Por si Reese quiere agredirte, o molestarte.”

“Oye, estás exagerando. No necesito que me defiendas y mucho menos de mi hermano”

“Malcolm, todos sabemos de lo que es capaz.”

Malcolm suspiró. Por más que tratara de aclararle que Reese no era un monstruo jamás lo creería, menos por las cosas que presenció.

“Además” continuó Alex cabizbajo “Me siento responsable por lo que pasó. Enfureció porque te tomé de la mano. Claramente, no está listo para aceptarte.”

“No hay nada que aceptar. Sigues asumiendo cosas de mí. Y no me extraña que Reese también malinterpretara las cosas. Agradezco tu preocupación pero yo… no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera. Lamento tener que decirlo en estas circunstancias, pero esa es la realidad. Todo es un enorme malentendido”

Alex tragó saliva y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

“¿Por lo menos podemos seguir siendo amigos? Preguntó limpiándose discretamente una lagrima en la esquina de su ojo.

“Desde luego” respondió Malcolm con voz débil. Supuso que debía sentirse mal por él, después de que había tenido un trato amigable a pesar de ser el rechazado de la escuela, pero no podía. Él sólo se preocupaba por Reese. Moría por volver a casa y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Alex había golpeado a su hermano, y era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese mismo momento.

El camino de regreso fue un poco incómodo para Malcolm y Alex. Los demás chicos no sabían qué había pasado después de su abrupta salida de la sala de cine pero algo sospechaban. Fueron conversando sobre la película todo el camino. Amanda se veía afligida.

Malcolm dio las gracias por haberlo llevado y al bajarse del auto sospechó que hablarían de él en cuanto se marcharan. ¿Alex les diría?

Nada más entrar a la casa, Malcolm se encontró a Lois cruzada de brazos en la cocina.

“Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso ya olvidaste cómo funcionan los castigos?”

“Mamá…”

“Nada de máma. Hablo en serio Malcolm, tienen prohibido salir. Sabía que no debía dejarlos ir a ese juego”

“Estuve con los chicos del periódico escolar, no andaba por ahí divirtiéndome” 

No se equivocaba en la parte en la que no se había divertido, excepto claro por el manoseo de Reese.

“Aún así, debiste pedirme permiso”

“Lo sé, lo siento.”

“¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? Dijo que sólo iría a la escuela para volver a clases y llega aquí con un golpe en la cara, ¿creen que soy tan tonta?”

“Oye, tal vez no se te ha ocurrido que Reese hace su mayor esfuerzo” dijo levantando la voz “Que los golpes que ha recibido últimamente no son porque ha estado buscando problemas sino porque me ha defendido, ¿a que no pensaste en eso verdad?”

Lois lo escuchó atenta, pero escéptica. 

“Por favor, no voy a tragarme ese cuento. ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien ustedes dos?”

Malcolm se puso un poco rojo. Entonces su madre había notado un cambio en su trato. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de cosas pero había tenido suficiente de confrontaciones por esa noche. Estaba harto y cansado de que todos se metieran en sus asuntos.

“Sólo dime por cuánto tiempo me castigarás y déjame ir a mi habitación” dijo casi en un suspiro.

Lois notó entonces la aflicción de su hijo. Podía oler las mentiras y los trucos, pero también cuando algo de verdad lo molestaba.

“¿Sabes qué? Ve a tu habitación. No luces nada bien.”

“¿Eh?”

“Ya me oíste. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.”

“Si, gracias mamá” respondió Malcolm apurándose a su habitación.

“Y no creas que te saliste con la tuya” alzó la voz Lois en dirección a su hijo que se alejaba.

“¡No!” gritó Malcolm antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Malcolm entró no podía creer lo que veía.

“¿Estás estudiando?” le dijo a Reese.

Su hermano se encontraba en el escritorio con todos sus libros encima y su cuaderno abierto.

“Eso trato. Los exámenes no se van a responder solos”

Malcolm se acercó y dio un vistazo a los apuntes de Reese. Su letra era poco legible, pero al menos no todo lo que había escrito estaba tan mal. Era un avance. Aunque esa noche Malcolm no estaba interesado en nada que no fuera su hermano. Reese olía muy bien. A shampoo de coco y jabón. Eran marca Lucky Aide, nada elegante, pero su hermano hacía que el aroma fuera exquisito.

Viendo la ligera marca del golpe en la mandíbula de Reese, Malcolm lo sujetó cuidadosamente y le giró la cara para verlo.

“Siento mucho que ese idiota te haya golpeado” dijo examinando la marca.

“Golpea como niña. Ni siquiera lo sentí” respondió orgulloso.

“Pudiste haberle dado la paliza de su vida. No sé cómo te contuviste.”

“Tenía qué. Por muchas razones. Sé que tampoco hubieras querido que lo golpeara.”

“Así es, pero no por lo que piensas” dijo sentándose en el regazo de su hermano.

“Lo siento, no supe que decir. Empujarte y decirte todas esas cosas horribles fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Prefiero que crea que te desprecio.”  
Malcolm acarició su cara.

“A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido nada. Fue lo mejor, supongo. Y espero que no creyeras nada de lo que dijo sobre ti. Respecto a que estabas arrastrándome.”

“Ya no hablemos de eso”

“Pero...”

Reese besó su mejilla, Malcolm cerró los ojos amando cada segundo de ese breve beso.

“Dewey fue con papá al golfito, calculo que volverán en una media hora y mamá está ocupada con Jamie.” dijo acariciando su espalda “La habitación es sólo nuestra”

“No lo sé Reese. ¿Y si mamá entra?”

“Para eso pondremos el seguro, tonto”

“¿Y qué hay de las reglas de Dewey? No quiere que hagamos nada en casa.”

“No se tiene porqué enterar. Y sólo quiero terminar lo que hacíamos en el cine. Es todo. Claro, si nos damos prisa.”

“Me encantaría, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo con mamá del otro lado de la puerta.” 

“Mira Malcolm, no estoy preguntando. Vamos a hacer esto. Tú también quieres y es lo único que importa.”

Lo besó directo en los labios y luego lo levantó bruscamente, casi cargándolo en su hombro para luego, dejarlo caer sobre su cama.  
Malcolm se quedó sin aire por un segundo. Reese se puso a gatas encima de él dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa y hambrienta.

“Haré que te olvides de que mamá está aquí. Haré que te olvides de todo el mundo” dijo pasando su mano a través del pecho de su hermano menor y luego, subió su camiseta para poder tocar su piel.

Malcolm se arqueó un poco al contacto. Las manos de Reese parecían quemar su cuerpo con cada ligero toque.  
Entonces, Reese plantó sus labios encima de su ombligo y fue plantando besos en todo su torso. Rodeó sus pezones con una serie de besos que hicieron que Malcolm se retorciera y soltara un suave jadeo.

“¿Es demasiado?” le preguntó Reese mojándose los labios .

Malcolm hizo un movimiento vago con la cabeza como respuesta. Sí era demasiado, pero no quería que parara, aunque su lado racional sí.

Reese repitió los besos en su pecho, Malcolm no podía resistirse.

“Vamos, esto se va a poner mejor” dijo lamiendo su ombligo y a continuación desabrochó sus jeans.

Malcolm se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Sintió como Reese le bajaba los jeans. A continuación lo besó en los labios al mismo tiempo que movía su mano encima de su ropa interior. Malcolm lloriqueó en la boca de su hermano. Reese lo besaba apasionadamente y lo tocaba suave primero y luego firme, rápido. 

No había un patrón exacto, ni una lógica a la que Malcolm pudiera aferrarse. Las caricias de Reese eran erráticas como su propio comportamiento, y ese factor sorpresa estaba llevando a Malcolm a un estado que jamás pudo imaginar.

Justo cuando empezaba a habituarse a esa sensación, Reese metió su mano bajo su ropa interior, explorándolo primero. Malcolm se incorporó de medio cuerpo, sosteniéndose con los codos. El contacto directo de piel con piel era abrumador y delirante. El fantasma de la culpa se le había presentado. Juzgándolo por deleitarse con algo que no debería hacer con su propio hermano. Pensaba que quizá debía detenerlo, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar, Reese lo tocaba de una forma demasiado placentera que lo hacía jadear desesperadamente. Supo entonces, que sería imposible renunciar a algo tan satisfactorio.

“Te dije que se sentiría bien” dijo Reese observando atentamente cómo su mano se movía bajo la ropa de su hermano, luego él lo tomó entre sus dedos. En verdad se había atrevido a hacerlo. “Eres suave acá abajo” dijo ahora mirándolo a la cara, aunque Malcolm cerró los ojos sentía su mirada “Igual que el resto de tu cuerpo” 

Reese recorrió su longitud, estimulándolo más y más rápido.

A este punto, Malcolm empezaba a gemir de forma muy aguda, cosa que le avergonzó, sonaba como una chica. 

“Shhh, baja el volumen, Mal”

“No...pue..do” respondió entre gemidos, cerrando y abriendo los ojos, incrédulo por las sensaciones que parecían correr por sus venas.

“Bien” dijo Reese cubriendo su boca con un beso profundo, con la voz de su hermano apagándose en su boca. Pero, en cuanto se separaba por unos milímetros, los sonidos de 

Malcolm se escapaban como arrancados de su garganta.

Malcolm no podía evitarlo, y el terror a ser descubierto se mezclaba con la embriagante sensación entre sus piernas.

Quizá Reese tuvo la mejor idea. Últimamente, tenía muchas. Él cubrió la boca de Malcolm con la palma de su mano. Pudo sentir su aliento ardiente quemándolo, tanto como quemaba el miembro de su hermano entre sus dedos.

“Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, cariño. Tranquilo, nadie te escuchará.”

Malcolm aferraba la cama de Reese con tanta fuerza que podría haber hecho trizas sus sábanas. Era posible habían costado unos cuantos centavos de dólar.

Su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente al encuentro de esa sensación irresistible. No podía evitarlo. 

Sabía que estaba mal en muchos niveles. Que esto era lo más estúpido y reprobable que podrían llegar a hacer, pero él lo había aceptado. Todo esto. A Reese. Estaba cada vez más cerca del punto de no retorno, de algún día llegar hasta el final en el sexo y aunque no sería esa noche, era un paso adelante.

No podría decir que no. No quería. Y Reese tenía razón. Él podía pelear con todas las voces de su cabeza y vencerlas una por una.

Reese acarició su punta con el pulgar repetidamente, atento a sus reacciones.

El vientre de Malcolm se contraía, sentía que su cuerpo se prendía en llamas de los pies a la cabeza.

“Te ves tan sexy, y haces sonidos tan sexys” dijo y sin dejar de tocarlo le susurró al oído: “Me vuelves loco”

El tibio aliento de su hermano contra su oreja y sus palabras fueron demasiado para contenerse, justo en el mismo momento que su hermano besaba su mandíbula se corrió. Fue rápido y abundante. Ahogó un grito con su boca aún cubierta por la palma de Reese, pero conforme su cuerpo se liberaba Malcolm giró su cabeza para tomar aire. La habitación daba vueltas y sólo escuchaba su propia respiración agitada, mientras Reese lo frotaba arriba y abajo, asegurándose de que no quedara ningún fluído restante.

Poco a poco su respiración se regulaba, pero no se atrevía a ver a su hermano. Ahora que sus sentidos se normalizaban, podía sentir su propia humedad.

“Increíble, te mojaste mucho” dijo Reese admirando la mancha extendida en su ropa interior.

Malcolm aún no tenía la capacidad de hablar y ahora que la vergüenza e indignación regresaban a su mente lúcida sólo atinó a patear a Reese en la espinilla.

“¡Ah! ¡Te estaba haciendo un cumplido, estúpido!” se quejó Reese.

“Mejor no digas nada” respondió sin aliento tratando de incorporarse.

“Ve y quítate eso en el baño” dijo tendiéndole una mano y cuando estuvo de pie, lo sostuvo en sus brazos. “Valió la pena ¿verdad?”

Malcolm estaba aún a la defensiva. Por tantos años de una relación competitiva sentía que Reese le había ganado.

“A decir verdad…”

“Por favor, no me vengas con eso. Te oí y sentí todo, no lo puedes negar.”

“Bien” dijo entornando los ojos “Tampoco te portes tan presumido. Diría que fue un 6 de 10”

“¡Mentira tras mentira! Pero no importa, es como mis calificaciones. Cuenta como aprobado y eso es suficiente.”

“Lo que te haga sentir mejor” respondió Malcolm fingiendo indiferencia y separándose de su hermano, empujándolo despacio y dirigiéndose al baño.

“No tan bien como te sentiste tú” dijo Reese estirando el cuello y abriendo los cajones “Oye”.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó Malcom girando sobre sus talones hacia Reese.

“Piensa rápido” le dijo.

Malcolm atrapó en el aire un cambio de ropa interior.

“Más te vale que tengas muchas de esas limpias, porque voy a hacer que las ensucies todas.” dijo señalándolo con el índice.

“Ugh, eres un cerdo”

Reese le guiñó un ojo antes de que cerrara la puerta y le dijo:

“Oink, oink”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya las cosas van escalando y los ánimos se empiezan a calentar. Me refiero a todooo! {*≧∀≦} Tuve que escribir esto rápido porque no sé si podré escribir en la semana. Aún así creo que la maldición de tardarme en actualizar ya se rompió.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y todavía más por comentar, ya saben que me gusta saber qué piensan qué les va gustando, etc. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! ＾ω＾


	8. Paciencia

“¡Salgan ya! ¡Necesito una camisa!” gritó Dewey golpeando la puerta del clóset con un puño.

“Te dije que está ocupado” respondió Reese asomando medio cuerpo, estaba despeinado y su ropa desarreglada. Tenía los labios muy rojos.

“Se me va hacer tarde y a Malcolm también” dijo fulminando a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

Reese desapareció un segundo dentro del clóset, le arrojó a Dewey una prenda y se volvió a meter.

“¡Esta camisa es de cuando tenía cinco años!” exclamó golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, al interior Malcolm y Reese se besaban desesperadamente entre su ropa colgada. Malcolm tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Reese, y ambos eran un lío de manos ansiosas, bocas demasiado húmedas y jadeos.

“Voy a matarlo si no se calla” murmuró Reese en el breve instante que su boca se separó de su hermano.

Volvieron a besarse por veinte segundos hasta que Malcolm se detuvo para tomar aire.

“Te ayudaría a matarlo, pero tiene razón. Es tarde.”

“Qué importa, quedémonos aquí todo el día”

“No puedo y se me está clavando un gancho de la ropa en la espalda” se quejó.

Reese puso a Malcolm en el suelo.

“¿Qué tiene qué hacer uno en esta casa para poder besuquearse en paz?”

“Reese, nos hemos besado bastante. Si yo fuera Dewey ya nos hubiera delatado.”

“¿Van a salir ya o qué?”amenazó el niño.

“¡En un segundo!” le gritó Malcolm y luego siguió hablando con Reese “Todavía tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer antes de que termine el año escolar” dijo acariciando cariñosamente los brazos de su hermano “Encontraremos algún tiempo para nosotros.”

“Bueno, si querías matar la pasión, lo acabas de hacer"

“Lo siento” rió.

“De acuerdo. Menos encerrones de besos y más trabajo” dijo pasándole el pulgar por el labio inferior.

“Oh, no , yo conozco esa mirada, ya estás pensando en una manera sucia de compensar esto, ¿verdad?”

“Me asusta lo bien que me conoces” dijo Reese sonriendo complacido. “¿Qué te parece si…?” y terminó la pregunta susurrándola en su oído.

“No hablas en serio”

“¿Es muy pronto?”

“Reese, no hay manera de que hagamos eso.”

“Nunca digas nunca”

Malcolm movió la cabeza, incrédulo pero divertido.

Se besaron abrazados hasta que Malcolm se apartó.

Abrió la puerta del clóset y se topó con Dewey que permanecía allí, inamovible y molesto.

“Es todo tuyo” le dijo Malcolm abriéndole paso a su hermanito y señalando hacia el clóset ceremoniosamente. Reese venía tras él.

“Ustedes me avergüenzan” dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras sus hermanos se arreglaban la ropa y el cabello desordenado. Ambos riendo de forma estúpida entre ellos.

Malcolm se puso encima su chaleco del Lucky Aide. Dewey estaba furioso de llegar tarde a su primera lección de piano. 

Lois aún no entendía de dónde había sacado dinero Dewey para pagarse dos lecciones a la semana con una vieja vecina que vivía a un par de calles. 

En esos días, Malcolm iba a la escuela sintiendo que flotaba.

Aquella mañana él y Steve terminaron de almorzar y al pasar cerca del comité editorial reunido, Stevie tuvo curiosidad.

“¿Ya… no...vas...con ellos?”

“No por ahora. Fue una buena experiencia, pero estoy corto de tiempo.”

“¿Y...qué...pasará...con... tu novio Alex?

“Somos de mundos diferentes, jamás funcionaría” respondió Malcolm sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

“Todos...saben…que le gustas…”

Malcolm se detuvo.

“¿Todos? ¿Quienes?”

“To...dos. Y creen...que...están saliendo…Sonríes... mucho... últimamente... y... casi... no... te... quejas.”

“Debe ser que en unos meses estaré lejos de mamá.” contestó tratando de esquivar el tema.

“También...creí...que veías...a...alguien”

“No tengo tanta suerte, Stevie. Además, si saliera con alguien lo divulgaría por toda la escuela.”

“Cier...to”

Pero Stevie tenía razón.

Por vergonzoso que fuera admitirlo, su malhumor había disminuído desde que Reese lo había tocado. Después de ese día las cosas entre ellos habían subido de tono. 

Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para tener largas sesiones de besos y en más de una ocasión la mano de Reese había encontrado su camino por debajo de su ropa y más abajo de su cintura. El clóset era uno de los pocos sitios privados que tenían para encuentros rápidos. A pesar de las complicaciones para tener estos momentos, Malcolm estaba más que complacido. Era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

En medio de su conversación, Malcolm notó que Alex volteó en su dirección. Desde el día del cine no había vuelto a hablar con él y ni siquiera había ido al periódico escolar. Su idea inicial era decirle que iba a tomarse un tiempo, pero nunca supo como abordarlo y los días pasaron. 

En realidad, Malcolm creía que nadie en el comité editorial lo echaría de menos, incluso estaba seguro de que se sentirían contentos de que no fuera. Y desde la escena que él provocó en la sala de cine y lo que escuchó que dijeron de él y Reese, prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza de volver.

Además, Alex tampoco lo había buscado.

Era algo inusual. Desde que se conocieron, Alex le había dado el beneficio de la duda, excusándolo siempre por sus actitudes extrañas y misteriosas. Si algo había demostrado era su interés en él. Encontrando motivos para estar cerca y sin desanimarse de sus sutiles rechazos.

Esta vez, parecía que había entendido el mensaje. Y aunque a Malcolm no le agradaba la manera en que habían terminado las cosas, la nueva distancia que había de por medio entre ellos le convenía, pues ahora todo marchaba bien con Reese y podían pasar más tiempo juntos.

O más bien, el tiempo que le sobraba. Iba tres veces a la semana a trabajar de medio tiempo al Lucky Aide y tenía muchas tareas y ensayos qué llevar al día, al igual que las tareas de Reese. Era mucho por hacer pero aún parecía posible, aunque su capacidad de concentración estaba fallando. Casi siempre soñaba despierto, recreando los momentos en que él y Reese se encerraban en el clóset, intentando apagar el mundo exterior.

Ahora estaba un poco ansioso de los nuevos rumores sobre él y Alex. De todos modos, no se sentía tan amenazado como cuando se hablaba de su beso con Reese en la fiesta.

“Espera un momento” dijo Malcolm “Escuchaste ese rumor y no me dijiste nada. Ni siquiera me preguntaste si era cierto, ¿Y aún así dices ser mi amigo?”

Stevie, no respondió. Como siempre que era descubierto cometiendo una pequeña traición se apuró en su silla de ruedas. 

Aquella tarde estudiaron en casa de Malcolm. Stevie recogió sus cosas y aguardaba a que su papá fuera a recogerlo. Habían decidido terminar la sesión antes. Malcolm parecía incapaz de poner su mente a trabajar al ritmo rápido que solía tener. Stevie estuvo más que de acuerdo en tomarse un rato libre para disfrutar un rato de ocio.

La televisión estaba prendida y estaban pasando un programa de concursos.

“Deberías quedarte a cenar Stevie. Creo que merecen una buena cena por estudiar tanto” dijo Lois batiendo con un cucharón el estofado que burbujeaba en la cacerola.

“Sería...un placer...Lois...pero…”

“Está bien, ya será en otra ocasión.” dijo ella.

“Si, porque si habla de una buena cena no será la que ella cocine” murmuró Malcolm a su amigo “Por cierto ¿sabes a dónde fue Reese?” preguntó desde el sofá a su madre.

“Otra vez fue a buscar un empleo. Sólo por eso lo dejé salir. Más le vale que sea cierto” respondió amenazando a Malcolm con el cucharón desde lejos.

“¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver conmigo? Si está mintiendo no es mi culpa.”

“Porque sé cuando traman algo y son cómplices.”

“¡No soy su cómplice! ¡Y no tramamos nada!” dijo frunciendo el ceño.

“Te...pusiste...rojo…” observó Stevie sin que Lois alcanzara a oírlo.

“Lo que sea que estén planeando, no crean que no lo descubriré.”

“Mamá, por favor” dijo Malcolm todavía más sonrojado y ordenándose mentalmente dejar de estarlo “Sólo estamos portándonos bien porque no queremos seguir castigados.”

“Más les vale. En tanto Reese siga haciendo las tareas y estudiando, me doy por bien servida”

“¡¿Reese...hace...su propia… tarea?!” preguntó Stevie, tan exaltado que casi pierde el aliento por completo.

“Algo así” respondió Malcolm encogiéndose de hombros.

Reese lo intentaba, aunque el resultado no siempre era bueno, y Malcolm debía hacer correcciones de última hora. No había tanto problema con las tareas en general, matemáticas o química, pero cuando se trataba de ensayos debía valerse de más tácticas con tal de que lo que él escribía pareciera hecho por su hermano.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Malcom terminaba de lavarse los dientes y apagaba la luz del baño. Ya se había puesto su ropa de dormir.

“¿A dónde habrá podido ir?” preguntó mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Reese no llegaba aún.

“Ya está grandecito, puede cuidarse solo” dijo Dewey leyendo una historieta acostado y bajo la luz de la lámpara “ Y si se muere, me quedaré con su cama.”

“¡Ey! No digas eso ni de broma.”

“Aaah, qué adorable, Ahora lo defiendes. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres quedarte viudo?”

“Lo juro por dios, si Reese se muere, te mato a ti, ¡aunque me quede sin hermanos!”

“¿Y qué hay de Francis y Jamie?”

“Sólo cállate.”

En ese momento, escucharon algo de conmoción en la sala. Los dos se quedaron atentos a Lois usando su típico tono de regaño y unos minutos después Reese abrió la puerta de golpe. Entró dando pisotones, pasó de largo a Malcolm y luego se tiró boca abajo en su cama.

Dewey y Malcolm intercambiaron una mirada.

“¿Reese?” empezó Malcolm acercándose despacio. 

De malas su hermano era como una bestia salvaje. Aunque ya no le pegara como antes, Malcolm no olvidaba eso.

“No quiero hablar” respondió Reese aún boca abajo. Se veía sudado y algo sucio.

“Deberías darte una ducha al menos. No puedes irte a la cama así” dijo Malcolm sacudiéndolo.

Le apartó la mano con un movimiento brusco y volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada.

Malcolm sintió que su corazón se rompió un poco. Quizá no era nada. Y Reese era así de agresivo, pero era muy desconcertante de pronto ser rechazado, cuando, apenas esa mañana aún lo trataba como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana que temiera romper.

Desde donde estaba, Dewey le arrojó a Reese un muñeco de peluche.

“Cuida tus modales” le ordenó, adoptando una actitud de fingida severidad.

“Sólo déjenme dormir”

“Como quieras” respondió Malcolm, metiéndose a su propia cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Aunque Dewey hubiera querido burlarse, encontró la situación muy incómoda y poco graciosa.

Malcolm, poniéndose tan furioso como Reese, ya estaba pensando miles de razones por las que su hermano se comportaba así.

Durante el desayuno Reese estaba muy callado. Hal y Lois no lo notaron. Estaban más preocupados en apurarse para llegar temprano al trabajo. 

Malcolm quería preguntarle a Reese qué le había ocurrido, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, sobre todo estando sus padres presentes.

“No faltes a la terapia hoy” le dijo Lois a Malcolm dándole su bolsa del almuerzo.

“Ya estoy bien.”

“Lo prometiste, Malcolm. Teníamos un trato. Y no puedes seguir faltando sólo porque no me doy cuenta. Debes ir, fin de la discusión.”

Malcolm le arrebató su almuerzo y maldijo en voz baja.

“Papá…” suplicó, intentando apelar a la compasión de Hal.

“Lo siento, hijo, pero tu madre dice que es necesario y yo creo lo que ella dice.” respondió masticando un waffle.

“Quisiera que por una vez hicieran mi vida menos miserable.”

El cielo se veía un poco nublado. Sería un día frío.

Para su suerte, no encontró a Alex en la sala de espera de la terapia como se temía. Era una cosa menos por la cual alterarse, aunque no le agradaba en absoluto que su cita fuera programada una hora después de clases. Estuvo sólo con sus pensamientos hasta que llegó la hora.

En cada sesión con el psicólogo escolar había cuidado muy bien sus palabras. Tratando de hablar de preocupaciones típicas de su edad. La presión por las calificaciones y ansiedad por su futuro. Hubiera apreciado un consejo para lidiar con el cambio repentino de humor de Reese pero no encontró la manera, ni el momento. No podía arriesgarse a sugerir que estaba en una relación y que accidentalmente, se descubriera. A toda costa, Malcolm rodeaba el tema del romance.

Cayó una leve lluvia, pero el viento soplaba fuerte. Caminó rápido de regreso a casa bajo un cielo gris.

Si Reese no se hubiera comportado de una forma tan extraña él no se habría sentido repentinamente deprimido.

Cuando llegó por fin, sólo se había mojado un poco. Se sacudió las gotas de lluvia del cabello y limpió sus pies cubiertos de barro en el tapete.

“¡A la mesa, a comer todos!” dijo Lois en cuanto Malcolm entró.

Un momento después, Dewey, Reese y Hal tomaban sus lugares. Malcolm notó que Reese seguía muy serio.

“Niños, tengo dos avisos importantes qué hacerles. Llamaron de la escuela, y parece que después de tanto insistir, Reese podrá volver a clases.”

“¿Es en serio?” dijo Malcolm y volteó sonriendo hacia su hermano que no reaccionó.

“No vayas a arruinarlo esta vez, por favor hijo” suplicó Hal.

Reese se encogió de hombros y picaba su comida sin apetito.

“Y tú” dijo Lois a Malcolm “¿Por qué crees que debes bajar tus calificaciones justo ahora?”

“¿Yo, bajar calificaciones?”

“Sí. No sólo me llamaron por Reese. Tus maestros no están conformes con los trabajos que estás entregando. Malcolm, no puedes arriesgar tu ingreso a una buena universidad. Y menos cuando estás tan cerca de graduarte.”

Malcolm no se dio cuenta que Reese lo miraba de reojo.

“Es ridículo. Estoy haciendo lo mismo de siempre. No sé qué más quieren de mí.”

“El doble, ¡no!, el triple de esfuerzo.” enfatizó Lois golpeando la mesa. “Este es tu futuro Malcolm y la esperanza de esta familia. No puedes arruinarlo.”

“Hago lo que puedo” dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su madre directo a los ojos.

Lois tampoco apartaba la vista de él, ella permanecía un poco inclinada y con su mano puesta firme sobre la mesa.

“No es suficiente.”

Malcolm se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Pateó un juguete, que salió proyectado al otro extremo.

“¡Oye, es mío!” lloriqueó Dewey corriendo a recogerlo. Una vez en sus manos dirigió una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

“Ya estás muy grande para juguetes” espetó Malcolm dejándose caer en su cama.

“Y tú también para hacer esas rabietas.”

“Es diferente, yo sí tengo razones para estar molesto.”

Dewey puso a salvo su juguete, guardándolo en un cajón.

“Como si no supieras lo que mamá espera de ti.”

“Eso no importa. Debería estar pensando en lo divertido que sería la fiesta de graduación o mudarme lejos. Pero no. Nunca tengo lo que quiero y no necesito más presiones en mi vida.”

“Deja de ser una reina del drama. Puedes sacar buenas calificaciones sin sudar, no eres como Reese.”

Malcolm no sabía cómo replicar a eso. Dewey, continuó argumentando.

“Si no lo ayudas con las tareas jamás podrá aprobar por su cuenta. ¿Y adivina qué? Ha estado buscando empleos y no ha conseguido nada. Encontré esto en su mochila” dijo levantando una hoja de periódico. Había varios anuncios marcados con círculos rojos. “Así que verás que tu situación no es tan mala.”

Así que eso era. Reese no había podido encontrar un empleo y por eso estaba tan decaído.

Malcolm se levantó para tomar el periódico de la mano de Dewey y leerlo pero entonces Reese se detuvo en la puerta.

“¿Qué están haciendo?” preguntó.

Sus dos hermanos menores de sobresaltaron. Dewey escondió el periódico tras su espalda.

“¡Nada!” respondieron a la vez.

Reese se fue acercando y los dos fueron retrocediendo, hasta que le quitó el periódico a Dewey.

“No vuelvas a revisar en mis cosas, entrometido” dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Dewey gritó y dio unos saltitos de dolor.

“Reese, no fue con mala intención. Estábamos preocupados por ti.” le advirtió Malcolm tratando de calmarlo, pero eso no evitó que Reese lo acorralara y le diera un golpe también. “¡Idiota! ¿por qué fue eso?”

“Porque no necesito de su lástima. No te atrevas a tenerme lástima.” sentenció acercándose mucho y señalándolo con el índice.

Malcolm estaba indignado y un poco asustado. Aún sujetaba su hombro que palpitaba de dolor.

“Yo no te tengo lástima. Lo que tengo es ganas de golpearte también.”

“Bien.” respondió Reese dándole la espalda.

“¿Es por eso que llegaste tan molesto ayer? Mira, encontrarás un empleo en cualquier momento. No tienes porqué desquitarte con nosotros. Especialmente conmigo”

“Ah, genial” dijo Dewey “Y a mí que me lleve el diablo, ¿no?” protestó saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto su hermanito los dejó solos, Malcolm se acercó un poco más a Reese, buscando su mirada. Su hombro aún dolía pero trataba de no pensar en ello.

“Sólo trato de ayudarte. Como tú me has ayudado en muchas otras cosas.”

La expresión de Reese se suavizó.

“No lo entenderías.” dijo mirándolo como un perrito regañado.

“Lo hago. Bueno, no puedo entenderlo al cien por ciento porque somos personas diferentes y vivimos las cosas de diferente modo y…” Malcolm notó que Reese estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación “Sí lo hago” concluyó tomándole la cara entre sus manos. “No vuelvas a enojarte así, ¿de acuerdo?”

Reese respiró muy hondo.

“De acuerdo.”

“Sólo tienes qué ser paciente. Aún quedan algunos meses. Mira, no puedes desanimarte porque no encuentras un empleo inmediatamente.”

“Sí pero…” Reese parecía tener mucho apuro por agregar algo más, había una tristeza en sus ojos que no podía disimular. “Tienes razón. Voy a ser paciente” respondió quitando las manos de Malcolm despacio de su cara.

“Reese. Todo va a salir bien. Cambiaremos nuestra vida. Iremos a otro lugar. Esas cosas vienen con muchos obstáculos, al final valdrá la pena. Ya verás.” 

Reese asintió, aún decaído. Se sentó en su propia cama.

“Mientras tanto debemos alegrarnos que volverás a la escuela conmigo.” dijo Malcolm sentándose a su lado y sujetando su mano.

“Si. Si. Ya no te echaré tanto de menos” dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano “Pero creo que debes hacer tus tareas y no las mías. Es mi culpa que estés teniendo problemas.”

Malcolm se apartó un poco para ver bien a Reese. Él se sentó un poco más derecho.

“Claro que no. Sólo me distraje un poco. Fue por el periódico escolar, pero ya lo dejé.”

Reese sacudió la cabeza.

“Dijiste que estar ahí te ayudaría a entrar a la universidad.”

“Creo que mi contribución fue más que suficiente. Tú no te preocupes.”

“No puedes hacerlo todo tú sólo, Malcolm” lo interrumpió de repente mirándolo como si estuviera muy molesto “Aunque digas que sí, son demasiadas cosas. Es mucha carga para ti”

Malcolm dudó en qué contestar. 

No tenía sentido decir que no era cierto porque Reese no compraría esa respuesta. Y además, él no se equivocaba. Su falta de sueño y enfoque con sus obligaciones escolares eran la mayor prueba de que estaba sobrepasado.

“Es imposible que te hagas cargo de ti, si tienes que arrastrarme como peso muerto.” agregó su hermano.

Malcolm dio un respingo.

“¿Peso muerto? Esto es por lo que te dijo Alex ¿verdad? Te advertí que no lo escucharas. Él no te conoce. No sabe lo que eres capaz de lograr y creo que tú tampoco.”

“Esperas demasiado de mí. Terminarás decepcionado.” dijo con la mirada baja y una sonrisa amarga.

“Claro que no. ¿Y sabes por qué no? Porque nunca me acostaría con un perdedor.”

Dewey ya había puesto un pie dentro de la habitación pero al oír esto chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta de regreso a la cocina.

“Entonces, tendrás que confiar en mí para hacer mis propias tareas”

Malcolm tragó saliva.

“De acuerdo” respondió casi sudando. “Pero no te dejaré sólo. Te ayudaré a estudiar y revisaré tus tareas.”

“Me parece bien.”

Sintiendo que la crisis había sido superada, Malcolm lo abrazó con fuerza.

“Entonces, el asunto del sexo...” dijo Reese en su oído mientras sonreía “¿Cuánto falta para eso?”

Malcolm no pudo evitar reír. Era un alivio ver que Reese fuera el mismo de siempre.

Pero horas después, cuando Malcolm ya estaba dormido y afuera llovía a cántaros, Reese tachoneaba todos los avisos de empleos en el periódico. Todos los que lo habían rechazado.   
Había una pequeña lágrima en la esquina de su ojo y contempló la silueta de su hermano que dormía plácidamente tapado con su pesado cobertor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las estrellas no se han alineado a mi favor estos días para permitirme escribir, pero creo que lo hicieron un poco porque logré con miles de contratiempos terminar este capítulo, siiiiiii! Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente por si las dudas. Espero que la espera valiera un poco la pena! ♥ Y disculpen si ven errores!
> 
> Por cierto, a medida que esta historia avanza, siento la necesidad de empezar con las otras historias que les dije para relajarme un poco. No es mi intención descuidar esta historia para escribir otras, pero hay veces que no puedo ponerle a esta toda la atención que necesita por miles de distractores (al final es un fanfic multi capítulos y son muchas cosas qué recordar) así que prefiero escribir otra cosa mientras o simplemente para no dejar de escribir y oxidarme. Dicho, esto tengo otro fanfic de esta ship en puerta pero será más calentón y en cualquier momento puedo publicar el primer capítulo.


	9. Plan A

“¿Lo ves, Reese?” dijo Lois “Como todo en la vida. Con perseverancia y esforzándose con la cabeza agachada se pueden conseguir muchas cosas”

Pero Reese no compartía esa opinión. 

“Por favor mamá parezco un idiota” dijo detestando el sombrero de papel y el colorido uniforme del Circus Burger.

“Claro que no te ves como un idiota hijo” comentó Hal, su tono carecía de convencimiento. “Aunque podrían cambiar el color de esos uniformes, y el corte de las camisas...pero al   
menos las rayas horizontales favorecen a la figura.”

“Hal…” advirtió Lois.

Todos compartían la opinión de Reese, y se veía bastante gracioso y más con su cara de molestia. Sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera Dewey, tuvo ganas de burlarse.

“Oye, el chaleco del Lucky Aide es bastante horrendo” dijo Malcolm para aligerar las cosas “¿Crees que yo también me veo como un idiota?” preguntó muy seguro de que Reese cambiaría de opinión sólo para no ofenderlo.

“Por supuesto que sí” contestó Reese probándole que se equivocaba.

“Ja ja, muy gracioso” dijo Malcolm volviendo a su plato de comida.

Después de que Richie tratara de inculparlo de robo, Reese había jurado jamás volver al Circus Burger. Aunque el lugar le traía malos recuerdos, al menos Richie ya no estaba ahí.

Los chicos comieron rápido lo último de sus platos para irse a trabajar. 

“Los espero afuera, niños” les dijo Lois dirigiéndose al auto.

Malcolm fue a la habitación a recoger un libro para estudiar a escondidas y Reese a ponerse los zapatos.

“No es un mal empleo, Reese. Es una oportunidad.”

“Si estuviera en secundaria” respondió amargamente mientras se ataba las agujetas “Seguro que seré el más viejo que trabaje ahí.”

“Encontrarás algo mejor. Algún día. No importa dónde empiezas sino a dónde te diriges” dijo acomodándole el sombrero.

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

Malcolm bufó.

“Podría ser peor. Agradece que tú no trabajas con mamá” 

“Tienes razón. Sería algo peor.”

“Vamos” dijo sujetando su cintura “Recuerda porqué soportaremos trabajos horribles.”

Reese entornó los ojos.

“Los sacrificios que hagamos hoy, darán resultado mañana” respondió recitando sin ganas el mantra que su hermano quería que memorizara.

“No es tan difícil, ¿eh?”

“Tienes suerte de ser lindo, sino no haría nada de esto” dijo acariciando su rostro.

Malcolm creyó que sería todo pero Reese lo atrajo a él, besándolo profundo en los labios, Malcolm fue atrapado con la guardia baja. No creía que fuera el momento oportuno pero   
cuando intentó apartar a Reese por el pecho él lo agarró firme por las muñecas. Él no podía escapar al beso más húmedo y ruidoso de la historia. Reese parecía decidido a besarlo de una forma casi sucia. 

Cuando por fin le sacó la lengua prácticamente desde la garganta, le dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa engreída.

Los dos trataban de recuperar todo el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones. Malcolm intentó regañar a Reese, pero no pudo articular palabra. Sonaba como una mala imitación de Stevie.

Reese se las arregló para normalizar su respiración un poco más y hablar antes que Malcolm. Era uno de los vestigios de esa rivalidad que aún conservaban.

“Te recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo. Y tu me obedeces. Ya puedes agradecerme” dijo Reese, todavía sujetándolo y guiñándole el ojo.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Malcolm ofendido, haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse y sólo consiguiendo que Reese lo sujetara más fuerte. “¿Qué debería agradecer? ¿Qué pudieron descubrirnos? ¿Qué llegaremos tarde? ¡Ah, sí! Que me ensalivaste toda la cara.

“Quería darte una razón para que estuvieras de buenas, amargado. Tal vez quieres algo que sea más pervertido, ¿no?” se burló haciéndole cosquillas.

“¡No! ¡Reese!” se retorcía entre risas y frustración “¡Basta! ¡Hablo en serio!”

“Sé que sí, cerebrito. Admítelo. Te fascina cuando te hago cosas pervertidas.”

De algún modo Malcolm logró escaparse, pero Reese lo atrapó de nuevo, de espaldas. Esta vez rodeándolo por completo con un brazo y prosiguiendo con las cosquillas. Malcolm reía y maldecía a Reese, incluso saltaba para tratar de zafarse pero inútil.

Malcolm se rehusaba a admitirlo, no porque no fuera cierto, sino porque no quería darle otro punto ganador a Reese.

“Dilo”

Malcolm lo golpeaba con los puños donde podía, en los brazos, en las costillas. Nada funcionaba.

“Está bien” dijo todavía riendo “¡Me rindo!” anunció dejando de revolverse y saltar.

Como señal de tregua, Reese dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

“Entonces, ¿decías?” le dijo Reese dándole un suave beso en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

“Sí Reese, me ENCANTA que me hagas cosas pervertidas” remató con una carcajada porque su hermano le hizo cosquillas de nuevo.

“Así me gusta”

Dewey se quedó parado en la puerta con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Él había entrado justo cuando Malcolm dio su respuesta a Reese.

“¡Esto ya fue suficiente! ¡Ya no los aguanto!” dijo acercándose a pisotones “¡O me pagas el triple o se van a un motel!” 

“Por favor Dewey” fanfarroneó Reese “Si tuviera dinero para un motel no saldríamos de ahí.”

“Habla por ti” respondió Malcolm forcejeando una vez más.

“No le hagas caso. Como bien pudiste oír le ENCANTA que yo…

Dewey soltó el vaso de jugo que se estrelló en el piso, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos.

“Lalalalalalala”

“¿Por qué nos haces esto?” lloriqueó Malcolm.

“No sé. Es divertido.”

“Es porque eres un abusivo, sólo encontraste otra manera de molestarnos.”

Reese se encogió de hombros y por fin lo soltó. Malcolm con un aire de superioridad se acomodó el chaleco del Lucky Aide.

“Oye, enano” dijo Reese quitándole una mano a Dewey del oído “Ya nos vamos”

“Esto no se quedará así, Reese. Tienen qué controlarse.”

“Él empezó” lo señaló Malcolm igual que cuando solían echarse la culpa delante de su madre.

“No me importa. No pueden ponerse las manos encima todo el tiempo.”

“Demándame” respondió Reese.

“Haré algo mejor: acusarlos.”

“No tienes las agallas” lo provocó Reese.

“Pónme a prueba” dijo Dewey, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando sus pequeños puños.

“Para que conste” intervino Malcolm preocupado “Reese no me representa y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace y dice, así que no nos acuses. Por favor por favor por favor, haré lo que sea.”

Reese lo miró con sorna.

“Oye, palabras correctas, hermano equivocado.”

“¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?” dijo Malcolm, dándole un golpe en el hombro. “Lo siento, Dewey. No volverá a pasar.”

“Mira, si tuviera para pagarte lo haría ¿sí?, pero estoy quebrado. Si pudieras perdonarnos esta y… las otras veces, sería estupendo.” dijo Reese.

Dewey suspiró.

“Esta bien.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí, los perdonaré ¡Pero te abriré una cuenta!” dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

“Sólo quiero aclarar” intervino Malcolm “Que a mi no me encanta que me haga cosas perverti...”

Dewey se tapó los oidos de nuevo.

“Lalalalalala.”

“Hasta luego Dewey” se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Reese siguió a Malcolm a través de la casa. 

“Eso ni tú lo crees, por favor.”

“Supongamos que no, tampoco voy a decirlo enfrente de nuestro hermanito.”

“¿Qué cosa? ¿Que casi te derrites con el súper beso que te dí? Eres arcilla en mis manos, bebé.

“Eso quisieras. No pude disfrutarlo porque sólo podía pensar en tu horrible uniforme, te ves estúpido.”

“Ajá ¡Lo sabía!”

“Está bien, me atrapaste. Olvida eso. Tendremos suerte si mamá no nos castiga por hacerla esperar y…” Malcolm no terminó la oración. Al abrir la puerta que daba al patio trasero vio el motivo por el que su madre no había ido a buscarlos enfurecida. Hal tenía medio cuerpo metido en la ventanilla del auto y se besaba con Lois.

Malcolm y Reese voltearon a verse asqueados.

“No digas que no te lo mereces. Creo que Dewey recibió algo de justicia, sin querer.” le dijo Malcolm.

*

El día para que Reese regresara a la escuela estaba más cerca. Mientras tanto, Reese no había cambiado su opinión sobre su odiado empleo. 

“Mira, si organizas tu semana así, podrás hacer todas las tareas sin que el trabajo sea un problema.” dijo Malcolm una de aquellas noches en su habitación. 

Lois estaba en la sala con Hal esperando al repartidor de pizzas. Había sido un día agotador para los chicos y para ella, y cenarían mucho más tarde de lo usual. Lois estaba demasiado cansada para cocinar.

Los chicos ya estaban vestidos con su ropa de dormir y mientras Reese trataba de olvidar ese día y relajarse, Malcolm le mostraba muy orgulloso una pizarra con el horario que había diseñado para ellos.

“¿Por eso fue que te desvelaste toda la noche?”

“Si, pero mira qué bien quedó”

Reese miró la pizarra de reojo y luego se dio vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda a su hermano.

“Muy bonita ¿Ahora puedo descansar un poco?”

Malcolm se aproximó a él, increíblemente ofendido de que su detallado horario con colores y palabras clave fuera poco apreciado por Reese.

“Esto es importante. Parece que no has entendido lo funcional que es mi sistema”

“Te creo. Lo miraré mañana.”

“Reese, me maté haciendo esto para que nos ayude.”

“Te dije que lo veré mañana. Lo último que quiero es hablar de trabajo y más trabajo.”

“¡No! Mañana habrá otras mil cosas qué hacer. Tengo qué explicarte cómo funciona” casi chilló sacudiendo la pizarra.

Reese gruñó y finalmente se sentó de golpe en su cama. Frotó su cara y luego miró a Malcolm.

“De acuerdo, sabelotodo. Dime cómo funciona”

Malcolm casi salta de felicidad, corrió a sentarse a su lado y luego le explicó paso a paso cada casilla, cada día. El significado de los símbolos que había agregado. Reese bostezaba, convencido de que jamás lograría entender la enmarañada planeación de su hermano.

“Aquí es donde se pone todo más interesante” añadió Malcolm, y Reese tuvo que resistirse a hacer un comentario burlesco. “Calculé cuánto nos pagan por hora más las horas extras y si ahorramos nuestro sueldo esto es lo que ganaríamos”

Reese observó los números pero no le decían nada.

“¿Y? ¿Nos alcanza para la renta del dormitorio?”

“Apenas. Eso sin contar los gastos mensuales y todo lo que no cubrirían las becas. Pero daré algunas tutorías, y si aplicas para la universidad comunitaria debe haber algún programa para estudiantes menos privilegiados”

Reese se rascó la cabeza.

“¿Cuál es el plan B?”

“No hay un plan B Reese.”

“Debe haber alguna otra opción. Estoy seguro que ya debes haber pensado en algo.” 

“Si. Pero es más complicado”

“Dímelo”

“Tendría que vivir en los dormitorios y tú en alguno de la universidad a la que vayas. O pagar un apartamento pequeño. Sería difícil compartir los gastos viviendo en distintos lugares y no podríamos vernos a diario, quizá ni siquiera en días. La carga de trabajo es brutal. No lo sé Reese. Sólo tiene que funcionar el plan A.” dijo levantando la pizarra un poco.

“Tranquilízate, haremos que funcione.” respondió Reese rodeándolo con el brazo y al acercarlo le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Malcolm se apartó un poco, sintiendo que Reese no le estaba dando la misma importancia y que sólo le estaba siguiendo la corriente para no tener problemas.

“Esto no es un juego.” dijo parándose junto a la cama.

“No creo que lo sea” respondió Reese volviéndose a acostar.

“Espero que te lo tomes más en serio. Y sigas cada paso del horario.”

“¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? Tienes qué relajarte más. Con todas las cosas que tienes qué hacer te estallará la cabeza si estás preocupado siempre.”

“Me relajaré si tú prometes seguir el plan.” Malcolm lo miró fíjamente apretando la mandíbula.

Reese se levantó de la cama y lo tomó por los hombros.

“Lo prometo, lo prometo” dijo riendo “No tienes de qué preocuparte, bebé. Sólo tranquilízate un poco. De verdad te hace falta.”

Malcolm respiró profundo.

“Trataré, si tú haces tu parte.”

“Por favor, ¿cuándo te he fallado?” al ver la expresión de su hermano agregó: “Mejor no respondas.”

*  
Lois ya había recibido la pizza cuando Reese se metió a la ducha y Malcolm ayudaba a poner los platos en la mesa. Acababa de agarrar un tenedor y un cuchillo para él cuando sonó el teléfono. 

“¿Hola?” dijo esperando escuchar la voz de Francis al otro lado de la línea. Se preguntó en qué clase de lío estaría metido ahora y cuánto dinero le pediría.

“Hola, soy Gina. ¿Está Reese?”

Malcolm soltó los cubiertos que hicieron un estruendo al chocar con los platos.

“¿Hola?” volvió a preguntar Gina.

Colgó el teléfono sin pensarlo.

¿Por qué Gina llamaba a Reese? Estaba esperando que el teléfono sonara otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Poco a poco, Malcolm se sintió orgulloso de haber colgado.

“¿Quién era?” preguntó Lois pasándole por un lado para agarrar las servilletas. Hal y Dewey llegaron casi corriendo a la mesa y se abalanzaron por una rebanada de pizza.

“¡Nadie! Número equivocado” dijo fingiendo indiferencia y fue a sentarse junto a la silla vacía que le correspondía a Reese.

Su hermano llegó a la mesa descalzo, con su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas algo gastada. Estaba tan hambriento que no se había secado bien el cabello.

“Reese, dejaste el piso todo mojado” le dijo Lois.

“Lo limpiaré cuando termine de cenar, si es que no se seca para entonces” rió y miró a Malcolm esperando que celebrara su desafío a su madre, pero Malcolm lo miraba de forma inquisidora “¿Qué?” le preguntó cuando no vio respuesta.

“Nada” 

Ya se habían comido la mitad de la pizza cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. A Malcolm se le cortó el aliento, quería decirles que lo dejaran sonar. Qué quizá era la abuela o la familia de Hal.

“¿Diga?! Preguntó Lois levantando la bocina. “¿Reese? Está cenando en este momento, no puede atender…” Lois cubrió el auricular con una mano “Es una tal Gina. Dice que tiene algo qué decirte sobre la tarea.”

“Apuesto que sí” dijo Malcolm, admirado por la osadía. Nadie lo escuchó.

“Sabes lo que pienso de que salgas con chicas que no conozco, Reese. Y menos ahora que estás tan cerca de graduarte. Creí que había dejado claro que no tienen permitido usar el teléfono para buscar noviecitas”

Malcolm estaba a punto de hablar, de decir que Gina mentía, que no iba a su misma escuela.

“No me gusta mamá. Es sólo una compañera de clases”

Reese se levantó.

“Le responderé de la habitación” dijo descolgando el teléfono de la sala.

Malcolm no lo podía creer.

“Ey, tú” dijo Reese mientras se perdía en la puerta de su alcoba y Malcolm lo escuchaba reír y hablar animado. En tanto él le daba mordiscos a su pizza, olvidándose de usar el tenedor y el cuchillo, porque ¿cuál era el punto? 

Reese no duró mucho al teléfono. Regresó a la mesa y siguió cenando despreocupadamente. Cuando sus miradas por fin se cruzaron (porque Malcolm no quería ni verlo), Reese le sonrió.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, Malcolm fue derecho a lavarse los dientes demasiado molesto para dirigirle la palabra a Reese que esponjaba su almohada.

“Sé lo que estás pensando” le dijo a Malcolm cuando volvió. 

“Lo dudo” respondió ya que no creía que su hermano leyera en su mente todas las maneras en las que quería matarlo.

“No tienes de qué preocuparte. Gina no significa nada para mí.”

“¿Entonces porqué contestaste su llamada? dijo Malcolm metiéndose a su propia cama y pateando su cobertor.

“Tú sabes porqué”

“Ah, si. Lo olvidaba, es un acto. Tal vez debas cambiar de estrategia y dejar de darle falsas esperanzas si es eso lo que quieres.”

“Vamos, no seas tonto. No estaría en ese empleo estúpido si quisiera algo con Gina. Quiero irme contigo cuando nos graduemos. Volveré a la escuela, y no quiero que nadie te moleste o se burle por lo que pasó en la fiesta. Soy amable con Gina para guardar las apariencias. Necesito guardar mis energías para el trabajo y si tengo que volver a golpear idiotas para que cierren la boca, quedaré agotado.”

“Aún así, no me gusta”

“A mí tampoco, pero sé que así no volverán a hablar de nosotros. ¿Has pensado que si esos rumores regresan, el loquero puede escucharlos y decirle a mamá?”

Malcolm sintió pánico. De todas las cosas malas que podían pasar, si Lois se enteraba sería lo peor. Estarían muertos.

“Ya tienes bastante en que ocuparte, mira el horario que diseñaste ¿de verdad quieres añadir a Gina en tus preocupaciones?”

“No, claro que no.”

“Tienes qué confiar en mi Malcolm. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para que nada arruine estos meses que tenemos en la escuela.”

Malcolm no podía evitar sentirse terrible. De ninguna manera dudaba del amor que Reese le tenía. Se lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Pero también creía que ese amor podría esfumarse en cualquier momento. No era imposible que al pasar tiempo con Gina descubriera cosas en común con ella o le terminara gustando en serio. Después de todo, ellos ya se habían besado. Y era hermosa. No había nadie a quien no le gustara Gina.

Pero Malcolm estaba demasiado cansado para defender su punto. Y no quería hacer un gran drama, ya había obligado antes a Reese a ver el horario y se sentía en parte culpable de que tuviera un trabajo que detestaba y de estarle recordando que valía la pena que aguantara ahí.

“Bien, si tu dices que no sientes nada por ella, te creo” dijo Malcolm de verdad queriendo creer.

Reese se arrodilló junto a la cama.

“Descansa ¿sí? Yo haré lo mismo” susurró inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

*  
Aquél día hacía un buen clima, el viento era un poco frío pero el sol bañaba todo el vecindario con una agradable calidez. Parecía una celebración porque Reese regresaría a la escuela.

Los tres hermanos ya iban camino a sus clases. Dewey iba delante de ellos.

“Estoy practicando para mi primer recital” les dijo “Y aunque sé que preferirían quedarse en casa a hacer sus cosas sucias les exijo que vayan a verme.”

“¿Para qué nos quieres ahí?” respondió Reese, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando sus pies mientras miraba los alrededores muy despreocupado. Malcolm lo miraba a discreción, demasiado emocionado porque estaba de regreso. 

“Porque sí. Nunca van a verme en las demostraciones de talentos de la escuela. He cantado, he dirigido obras pero ¿dónde estaban ustedes?”

“En casa, probablemente llenando tus calzoncillos y tu almohada de polvo pica pica” respondió Malcolm sonriendo orgulloso.

“O metiendo popó de perro en tus calcetines…” añadió Reese y chocaron las palmas.

“Fingiré que no oí eso.” respondió Dewey “Entenderán que me deben muchas, y ahora también me deben dinero. Reese, te perdonaré tus cuentas atrasadas si vas.” 

“Ahí estaré en primera fila”

Dewey se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados.

“Y nada de aventar huevos podridos, ni tomates.”

“Trato hecho” dijo Reese decepcionado y entornando los ojos, Dewey lo analizó.

“Ni sabotear el escenario”

“Eso no es justo. ¡Dijiste que debíamos ir, lo que hagamos ahí es asunto nuestro!”

“Buen intento, pero no funcionará. Los quiero ver ahí a los dos. Y me van a aplaudir mucho cuando me presenten y cuando termine de tocar, no mientras esté tocando ni antes de que me presenten. Y van sonreír y mirarme con adoración, ustedes saben, como si fueran mis hermanos y me quisieran.” 

“Obligarnos a ir no hace que te quiera.” dijo Reese.

“Estás en deuda conmigo, no lo olvides.”

Malcolm intervino enseguida, divirtiéndose con el chantaje de Dewey y la molestia de Reese.

“Ahí estaremos” dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de Reese y palmeando su pecho “Yo me aseguraré de que este tonto vaya y se porte bien.”

“No puedes garantizarlo” susurró Reese.

“Shh.”

“Es un compromiso. No me fallen. Además, no les estoy pidiendo mucho, Ustedes están siempre juntos sólo quiero un poco de su tiempo.”

“No te fallaremos, es un hecho” prometió Malcolm.

Dewey pareció convencido. Y cuando iban a la mitad del callejón que usaban de atajo se volvió hacia ellos.

“Nos vemos más tarde” dijo caminando rápido y de pronto se detuvo otra vez “No hagan nada estúpido cuando se queden solos.”

Malcolm rió nervioso.

“No lo haremos.”

Se quedaron quietos un momento viendo a su hermanito alejarse. Estaban aún aturdidos por la manipulación de la que habían sido víctimas.

“¿Qué te parece ese enano?” dijo Reese sorprendido. 

“Creo que nos ganó esta vez. ¿Piensas que está resentido porque lo hemos dejado de lado últimamente?”

“Puede ser, pero sé que tiene más con qué chantajearnos y eso hace feliz al duende malvado.” respondió sujetando la mano de mano de Malcolm y echando a andar.

“Oye, no. Suéltame. Nos pueden ver.”

“Nunca pasa nadie por aquí. Y si viene alguien te suelto. Vamos, caminemos así como lo hacen los novios.”

Malcolm estaba pálido. Creía que Reese tenía claro que las demostraciones públicas de afecto entre ellos estaban fuera de discusión, pero por aterrador que fuera el riesgo sentía una sensación de calidez que irradiaba de su mano al resto de su cuerpo. En especial en su corazón. 

Era bonito pretender que esto era normal, que ellos eran normales. Y mientras siguiera siendo un secreto podrían seguir pretendiendo, aún cuando Malcolm se sentía un fenómeno la mayor parte del día. Esta vez lo dejaría, al final era un momento para los dos, algo que ni con todas sus llamadas telefónicas Gina podría tener.

“Esto es precisamente a lo que Dewey se refería con hacer algo estúpido.” repuso Malcolm tratando de sonar indignado, pero permitiendo que Reese lo sujetara todo lo que él quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, ya me da penita disculparme por la tardanza pero ñi modo. Esta semana no me sentí bien y anduve batallando con algunos malestares, como pude me hice de tiempo para ir terminando el capítulo. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Ya espero que no me pase nada que me impida escribir más! Gracias por leerme y por participar en la historia y el chisme y el drama comentando. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. (✪‿✪)ノ


	10. Reese regresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiiis, aquí de nuevo con miles de imprevistos que me impidieron escribir y publicar actualización. Ya se ve todo más tranquilo y hoy creo que podré escribir el siguiente, esperando no tardarme tanto. Mil gracias por todo su cariño a esta historia y su inmensa paciencia, las amo ♥!

La entrada de la escuela estaba concurrida. Malcolm temía que todas las miradas se centraran en ellos, en especial en Reese. Seguro, su hermano se había aparecido aquel día que fue a pedirle a sus maestros que lo dejaran volver y a llevar las tareas, pero esta vez estaba de regreso de verdad.

“Me encanta el olor a miedo” dijo Reese tomando una profunda bocanada.

“Por favor, no empieces. Acabas de llegar. Es muy pronto para buscar víctimas”

Por fortuna, nadie los veía. Ni siquiera los alumnos que pasaban por su lado. O eso creía Malcolm. 

Hablando de ser insignificantes. Malcolm no se quejaba. En otras circunstancias se hubiera molestado, pero ahora lo agradecía. De hecho, deseaba permanecer invisible por el resto del curso escolar. Las potenciales víctimas de Reese sí que habían notado su regreso.

“¿Sabes? Es extraño estar de vuelta con tareas entregadas, ¿es esto ser un buen alumno?” dijo mientras cruzaban el patio en dirección a sus salones.

“Y si pudieras mantenerlo, sería todavía mejor.”

“Claro que lo haré. Entonces, te veo a la hora del almuerzo.”

“¿Crees que sea buena idea? ¿Que nos vean juntos?”

Reese lo escudriñó con la mirada.

“Piensas que no me voy a controlar y te voy a manosear bajo la mesa, ¿verdad?”

“Diablos, no había pensado todo eso. Pero sí. No lo digo sólo por ti. No sé si yo también pueda disimular. No hemos estado juntos en la escuela desde que te suspendieron. Y antes de eso, no éramos… lo que somos.”

“Detengan todo ¿Estás diciendo que eres tan pervertido como yo?” 

“Nunca dije eso”

“¡Si lo hiciste! ¡No te puedes retractar! Atención escuela North High” anunció con voz fuerte.

“No, cállate” suplicó saltando y tratando de taparle la boca.

“¡Tengo algo qué comunicar!” continuó librándose de su hermano fácilmente.

“Juro que voy a matarte”

“Quiero ver que lo intentes” dijo divertido.

Todavía estaban forcejeando cuando frente a ellos se cruzó Joshua con su grupo de amigos.

“Vaya, vaya, si son los dos perdedores” dijo, tenía un par de cicatrices en la cara ya sanas, pero que eran un recordatorio del enfrentamiento con Reese.

Malcolm dejó de sonreír y detuvo su juego. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero su hermano hizo un ligero movimiento con el brazo tratando de protegerlo.

“También te extrañé” respondió Reese “Sobre todo mis puños. Viejo, echan tanto de menos tu cara. ¿Todavía necesitas ayuda para ir al baño?”

Joshua rechinó los dientes.

“Si tienen algo de cerebro, no volverán a meterse con nosotros” les advirtió Malcolm.

Los amigos de Joshua hicieron un revuelo.

“No podemos permitir que nos hablen así” dijo uno y los demás lo apoyaron. Estaban   
esperando que Joshua tomara la iniciativa y les soltara un golpe para seguirlo.

“Tienen suerte de que la graduación será pronto. Y a diferencia de otros, tenemos mucho qué perder si volvemos a ensuciarnos las manos con ustedes.”

Reese soltó una risita, Malcolm aunque sabía que era mejor hacerse el valiente y fanfarronear, tampoco creía que fuera bueno cruzar el límite y provocarlos.

“Claro, si mentirte a ti mismo funciona, sigue adelante. Vámonos hermano, dejemos que Nancy y las chicas sigan su camino al salón de belleza.” dijo Reese poniendo su brazo encima de Malcolm y llevándoselo.

“¡¿Cómo nos dijo?!” gruñó uno de los amigos de Joshua.

“Olviden a esos perdedores”

Cuando iban a algunos metros de distancia, Malcolm dijo a Reese:

“Estuvimos cerca. No deberías fanfarronear.”

“Bah, se lo tenían bien merecido. Podemos con ellos, puedo con ellos.”

“Aún así.”

“Verás que lo pensarán dos veces antes de venir a insultarnos. Esto es sobre respeto, Mal.” entonces Reese miró por encima de su hombro. “No vienen detrás de nosotros, ¿o sí?”

“No.”

“Lo imaginé”

“Caray, ¿por qué no podemos tener un día sin que nos amenacen o sin que amenacemos a alguien. ”

“Son los misterios de la vida. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?”

El timbre sonó, anunciando la primera clase. Los dos chicos dejaron que los demás estudiantes se les adelantaran, quedándose prácticamente solos en el pasillo,

“Reese, no creo que Joshua y los demás se queden tan tranquilos. Debes prometerme que no dejarás que te provoquen. No puedes arriesgarte a que te suspendan otra vez. Quizá hasta podrían expulsarte.”

“Sé que es lo que ellos quisieran, y sólo por eso no voy a darles el gusto.”

“Espero que sigas pensando igual si fanfarronean. Recuerda calmarte, ¿si? Nos vemos después.”

“Nos vemos después, cariño” dijo dándole una nalgada y caminando en sentido contrario a Malcolm.

Él se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer el grado de cinismo de su hermano.  
*  
A mitad de su horario escolar, Malcolm se apuró a su cita con el terapeuta. Había movido cielo y tierra para cambiarla a una hora más temprano y poder regresar a casa junto con Reese.

Aún detestaba tener que acudir, esperar en la salita y tratar de ignorar a los otros perturbados que como él sentían mucha vergüenza de encontrarse con otro alumno ahí. Sólo 

Alex había sido el único en hablar abiertamente y sin ninguna vergüenza, como si estuvieran en el dentista.

Pero su opinión no importaba. Sólo así Lois lo dejaría en paz, incluso si eso significaba mentir constantemente y decir verdades a medias. Tal vez por eso, los consejos del terapeuta le medio ayudaban. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Su cabeza estaba ahora más llena de motivos para preocuparse, a medida que las cosas parecían ponerse más serias con Reese y la responsabilidad de graduarse e ir a una buena escuela estaba más acerca. Podría mantener la conversación en este último tema.

Repasaba todas las cosas que diría ese día cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió. Se encontró cara a cara con Alex.

Seguían sin hablarse y hasta ese punto Malcolm no sabía cómo hacerlo. Todavía no le perdonaba el golpe que le había soltado a Reese, ni todas las cosas de las que lo acusó durante su confrontación. Tenía claro que no le debía una disculpa, a pesar de eso, se sentía culpable .

Alex lo miró por un segundo, sorprendido como él de topárselo ahí. Era probable que él también hubiera ajustado su horario, pero para no encontrárselo. 

Luego de un incómodo silencio, Alex lo esquivó y se alejó de ahí.

Malcolm pensó que quizá, aún se sentía mal, avergonzado tal vez. Después de todo, él había rechazado sus sentimientos.

No intentó detenerlo.

*  
Durante el cambio de clases, Reese se acercó a Malcolm que sacaba sus libros del casillero.

“Tengo una idea” dijo su hermano mayor muy sonriente recargándose en el casillero contiguo, ignorando a un chico bajito que quería buscar sus cosas.

“Por qué no me la dices después” respondió Malcolm mirando hacia el chico. No quería que escuchara algo que no debía.

“Esfúmate duende, shush.” le dijo Reese con un movimiento despectivo de mano.

“No seas cretino.”

Malcolm jaló a Reese de la camisa y lo apartó del casillero. Cualquier otro día hubiera mandado a volar al chico él mismo, sobre todo si estaba de mal humor. Pero no esa ocasión.

“¿Ahora ya te puedo decir?” bufó Reese cuando caminaban hacia sus salones.

“Si, eso creo” respondió Malcolm luego de asegurarse que nadie estaba demasiado cerca para escucharlos. “Sólo espero que sea una idea que pueda decirse a plena luz del día, ya sabes, nada clasificación para adultos.”

“Yo soy incapaz.”

“¿En serio?” enarcó una ceja.

“Mira, cállate y escúchame. Mi idea es que salgamos de nuevo a algún lugar. Solos. Desde que fuimos al centro de videojuegos no hemos tenido otra...cita” susurró. “Y ya no estamos castigados, así que podríamos vernos en algún lado.”

Malcolm apenas recordaba su propio nombre con tantas ocupaciones que tenía, ya ni siquiera recordaba que habían tenido algo así como una cita.

“Sería una idea genial…” dijo pensativo mientras se detenían en la bifurcación de pasillos.

“Pero…”

“¿A qué hora, Reese? Tengo como tres ensayos pendientes y dos exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, y tu debes estar igual o peor. Lo que me recuerda que no me has dado tus tareas para revisarlas ¿las estás haciendo?”

“Uf, enfócate por favor no estamos hablando de eso” dijo entornando los ojos.

“Todo tiene qué ver” respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, deseando que su hermano estuviera cumpliendo sus tareas. “No es que quiera arruinarlo porque soy un nerd aguafiestas, es que son los meses más importantes del ciclo escolar y además tenemos un horario de trabajo esclavizante. Quizá en tres semanas, es cuando tenemos el mismo domingo libre.”

“¿Tres semanas? ¿Estás loco?”

“Mira, no es tanto tiempo. De hecho, pensé que nos olvidaríamos de ese tipo de cosas, no es como si nos hicieran falta.”

“¡Wow, wow un momento!”

“¿Qué? No es para tanto.”

“Claro que sí lo es. Malcolm, no es que no adore manosearte a escondidas en el clóset, pero me gustaría estar contigo en otros lugares. Tú sabes.”

Malcolm se rascó la cabeza.

“¿Para qué? De todos modos no podemos hacer nada por miedo a que nos atrapen. Podríamos hacer lo mismo en casa y sin preocuparnos.”

“Dios mío, no somos animales.”

“Es algo temporal, Reese. No tenemos de otra.”

“Pues no lo acepto. Y no voy a conformarme con eso. Quiero una cita.” 

Malcolm suspiró.

“¿Y a qué hora podría ser?” preguntó Malcolm escéptico “A la hora de la escuela, del trabajo ¡ya sé! Cuando debamos hacer la tarea en casa.”

“Parece que no tienes experiencia faltando. Es tan fácil como reportarnos enfermos, tu escoge a qué faltaremos.”

“¡No lo haré!”

“Vamos, ¿desde cuando eres bueno? ¡Por favor! Has inventado excusas para faltar.”

“Sí, pero sólo en casos extremos. Esto es diferente, Reese. Estamos así de cerca de ser libres. Necesitamos enfocarnos, ¿crees que puedas hacer eso?”

“No.” dijo Reese resuelto y con una sonrisa.

“¡Pues más te vale!”

“Te voy a convencer” dijo aproximándose retadoramente y Malcolm miró a todos lados esperando que nadie notara la sútil actitud seductora de su hermano. No tuvo que preocuparse mucho, porque Reese cambió su comportamiento en un tris “¡Te veo a la salida!” se despidió alegre.

*

El día siguiente de clases era un alivio porque no tenía cita con el terapeuta. Esto significaba muchas ventajas pero la principal era la de no encontrarse a Alex. Después de habérselo topado y que las cosas se sintieron incómodas, temía verlo de nuevo bajo las mismas circunstancias.

Malcolm seguía pensando que Alex era un pobre idiota que había quedado en medio de un problema que no era suyo. Pero por primera vez en toda su vida, ni él ni Reese habían hecho nada para involucrar a nadie, y mucho menos a él.

Los dos hermanos habían intentado todo para mantenerlo a distancia, incluso Reese que lo detestaba a morir. No tenían la culpa de que Alex decidiera meterse donde no lo llamaban y sacando sus propias conclusiones, equivocadas además.

Y a pesar de todo eso, Malcolm lamentaba el mal sentimiento que había quedado entre ellos. 

Hubiera deseado poder pasar página al asunto y seguir con su vida, pero tenía en sus manos un pequeño recordatorio de lo sucedido: el nuevo ejemplar del periódico escolar. 

“Oye, a mi no me gusta el fútbol pero tu artículo me hizo verlo con otros ojos” le dijo un nerd de la clase de ciencias.

Como pronosticaba, la publicación no podía importarle menos a la mayoría del estudiantado, pero entre el círculo de estudiosos era una sensación.

Guardó su copia del periódico en su casillero y más tarde en la clase de deportes uno de los jugadores del equipo se acercó para comentar el artículo con emoción en su voz.

Malcolm estaba sentado en el suelo y Reese recostado junto a él, esperando su turno para encestar canastas.

“Mi abuelo era un jugador veterano” dijo el chico enorme casi llorando “Y ahora yo sigo sus pasos.” 

Malcolm fingía escucharlo con atención y trataba de morderse la lengua y no preguntarle: “¿Tú sabes leer?”

En lugar de eso asintió todo el tiempo, pretendiendo estar interesado, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con él hasta que se fue con su grupo de amigos.

“Eres un reportero estrella ahora.” 

“No te burles.”

“Está bien, supongo que si no eres bueno en deportes lo que haces es escribir sobre ellos.”

“Ya quisieras, puedo vencerte en canastas en cualquier momento. Uno a uno tú decides la fecha y la hora.”

“Nah, no quiero hacerte llorar.”

“Mentira, sabes que soy mejor que tú.”

Reese se encogió de hombros y miró al techo, muy feliz de haberlo molestado.

Pero no debía haberlo hecho. Ya que más tarde habría otra razón muy poderosa por la cuál su hermano se enojaría.

A la salida de la escuela, Malcolm vio a Reese en el lugar donde acordaron reunirse para irse juntos a casa. No estaba solo. Gina estaba con él.

Y no era sólo Gina. Un par de compañeras estaban ahí. 

Las tres chicas traían sus uniformes de la escuela, detalle que las hacía más interesantes a los ojos de los muchachos. No era tanto por cómo lucían esos uniformes (que también influía), sino el estatus que representaban, así como la fama que les precedía.

Reese descansaba recargado en la pared, en una actitud que Malcolm encontraba demasiado amigable para su gusto. Si quería desanimar a Gina, esa no era para nada la postura correcta.

Malcolm sentía un calor abrasador subir por su cuerpo hasta su cabeza. Casi podía escuchar un silbido como el que producen las teteras.

Su cabeza le decía que se alejara. Que diera la vuelta y se fuera solo a casa. Sí. Hacerle la ley del hielo a Reese. Con eso aprendería. Pero antes de que pudiera ordenarle a sus pies cambiar de dirección ya estaba junto a Reese. Mirándolo con ojos como dagas.

“...eres observadora, sí he desarrollado más músculo y… ¡Malcolm! No te había visto.” dijo, cambiando su postura rápidamente.

“¿No me digas?”

“Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas a Gina? Este es mi hermano.”

“¿Cómo podría olvidarla?” dijo sonriendo con un énfasis sarcástico en su tono.

“Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tonto” respondió Gina riendo “Yo le dí mi número para que te lo entregara.”

“¿Ves? Inolvidables momentos.

Reese se aclaró la garganta.

“Bueno, fue un placer. Chicas, debemos irnos a casa. Adios” dijo Reese.

“Oh, pero es muy pronto.”

“Ni modo. No podemos llegar tarde.”

“Los acompañamos, ¿verdad chicas?” preguntó Gina, sus dos amigas miraron a Reese y a Malcolm con desprecio.

“¿A dónde? ¿A su casa?” dijo una de ellas mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

“Si” dijo Malcolm “Deberían ir a casa con nosotros y que conozcan a mamá. Creo que la adorarán.”

“¡No!” exclamó Reese, ahogando un grito. “Quiero decir que tenemos que irnos a nuestros trabajos y… tenemos prisa.”

“¿Trabajos?” dijo otra de las chicas horrorizada.

“Si verás” dijo Malcolm “El dinero se consigue trabajando, claro, no todas las personas tienen qué hacerlo. En especial las que usan la tarjeta de crédito de papá.”

“No creas que no sé a qué te refieres, nerd” le respondió ella.

“En fin, es una lástima, pero ya tenemos que irnos.” se despidió Reese pero Gina lo enganchó por el brazo.

“Los acompañaremos una parte del camino.”

Malcolm no podía creerlo, Reese le dirigió una mirada de mortificación. 

Caminaron hasta el callejón que usaban de atajo. Malcolm iba rumiando. Indignado porque era el mismo callejón donde se habían ido tomados de la manos. Para bien o para mal, las otras chicas venían tan fastidiadas como él. Y estaban tan hartos que ni siquiera fue incómodo todo el silencio que había entre ellos. Ni ellas ni él, intentaron iniciar una conversación ni siquiera por compromiso. En tanto Gina y Reese parecían felices en su propio mundo.

“Aquí nos separamos” dijo Reese, tratando de soltarse lo menos brusco posible. Miró de reojo a Malcolm, esperando que no se enojara por no rechazar a Gina abiertamente.

“Nos vemos pronto” se despidió ella, parándose de puntas. Reese esquivo un beso directo en los labios por muy poco, recibiéndolo en la mejilla.

“Por fin se acabó este infierno” dijo una de las chicas y la otra la siguió muy apurada.

Malcolm compartía el sentimiento.

Él no espero a que las chicas se alejaran demasiado para caminar y dejar atrás a Reese.

“Sé que tienes toda la razón para estar enojado” dijo Reese cuando lo alcanzó.

“Estoy cansado de pelear. Puedes imaginar qué tan cansado estoy que ni siquiera quiero hacerlo, aunque estoy furioso” respondió sin detenerse.

“En mi defensa, yo ni siquiera estoy buscándola. Ella me busca a mí. ¿Qué se supone que le diga para que se aleje? Ya lo he intentado todo.

“Si, ya lo creo.”

“Dijiste que confiabas en mí.”

“Eso no cambia las cosas. Ella se toma demasiadas libertadas contigo y tú se lo permites. Aunque digas que no, en el fondo lo disfrutas. Que ella vaya tras de ti.”

“No es así”

“Ajá. Sabía que lo negarías. Pero es la verdad. Últimamente no hacemos otra cosa que pelear por las mismas cosas. Y ya no quiero hacerlo. Sabes lo que tienes qué hacer. No soy tu niñera.” 

“Por favor, hemos peleado toda la vida. Así es como somos. No es el fin del mundo. Y si no quieres sentirte como mi niñera, entonces deja de portarte como tal.”

Malcolm se detuvo en seco. Su boca se torció en una mueca y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. El calor subía por su rostro.

“Ya puedes olvidarte de la cita.” dijo entre dientes.

“¿Qué? Eso no se vale.”

“Si tú no ves cuál es el problema entonces…”

“Volvemos a lo mismo, te dije que ella no me gusta.”

“Ella cree que sí. Y toda la escuela también. ¿sabes cuánto detesto que hablen de ustedes? ¿que cuando la gente los mira creen que están juntos?”

“Ah, ¿y qué hay de ti y ese ñoño?”

“¿Stevie? ¿Qué tiene que ver Stevie en todo esto?”

“No, estúpido, me refiero al otro ñoño. La gente también habla de ti ¿sabes? Y tampoco me gusta, pero no me ves haciendo un drama por cada vez que se dirigieron la palabra.”

“Ay, por favor. Te entrometiste todo el tiempo. Y fuiste posesivo delante de él, yo nunca he hecho eso. Y también corté contacto con él por ti. ”

“Pero apuesto a que si te buscara de nuevo, tampoco sabrías cómo alejarlo sin que se viera sospechoso.”

“Claro que sí. Porque yo sí tomo en cuenta tus sentimientos. Deberías intentarlo para variar. No es tan difícil alejar a alguien. Has alejado a las personas toda tu vida ¿y ahora no puedes con una? No me hagas reír.”

“Uh, eso fue un golpe muy bajo pero lo olvidaré sólo porque sé que estás molesto.” 

*  
Mientras trabajaba en su turno de la tarde, Malcolm trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido hacía unas horas. 

La furia que lo corroía cada segundo que casi lo hacía quebrar otro frasco de pepinillos encurtidos. Necesitaba enfocarse ya que estaba a punto de terminar de colocar el último de la pirámide. Craig le sostenía la escalera y tampoco ayudaba mucho a su concentración porque no dejaba de platicar sobre la última convención de historietas a la que había asistido.

A medida que el reloj avanzaba, de forma muy lenta en el Lucky Aide, Malcolm empezó a pensar con claridad. Su ira había disminuído, y aunque creía tener motivos para estar molesto, se arrepentía de algunas cosas que había dicho.

Aún estaba convencido que Reese tendría qué haber puesto sus límites con Gina y le frustraba que no pudiera ver las cosas desde su perspectiva. Lo injusto que era esa situación. 

Además, Gina había sido despectiva con ellos y de todos modos era en extremo amable con ella. Era diferente a su situación con Alex. Al menos el chico había sido educado y amigable… antes de golpear a Reese, claro.

Malcolm estaba a unos cuantos minutos de terminar su horario de trabajo. Etiquetó rápidamente los precios de los cereales ansioso por volver a casa.

Él no quería que las cosas entre Reese y él siguieran así. 

Era cierto que discutían más que antes, excepto que ahora no lo hacían por juguetes rotos o bromas pesadas sino por su relación, por su futuro. ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en una especie de matrimonio viejo y disfuncional? 

Siempre estaban trabajando o con cosas de la escuela, no les faltaba pasión, eso ni dudarlo pero Malcolm sentía que cada encuentro podía ser el último. Andar a prisa no era precisamente divertido y menos cuando se trataba de demostraciones de afecto. 

Eran tan jóvenes, estaban tan llenos de energía y amor, que esto, ellos estando juntos debía ser divertido. O tal vez no. Era parte del riesgo en su relación, las letras pequeñas. Sin embargo eso era lo suyo: arriesgarse. Y ahí estaba la recompensa. Esta era la peor estupidez que habían cometido y lo adoraban.

Malcolm quería dejar de sentir esa pesadez. Estaba decidido a no complicarse más las cosas.

Quería ser feliz en serio, por primera vez en su vida. Ahora estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por la felicidad.

Se encontraron en la puerta de la casa al mismo tiempo. 

Malcolm había regresado solo a casa, Lois había trabajado el turno de la mañana.

“Reese, ya lo pensé y qué diablos, tengamos esa cita.” dijo Malcolm.

“¿Es en serio? Pero no te he dicho que lo siento.” respondió Reese parpadeando mucho, como si un bólido hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos a velocidad supersónica.

“No importa”

“Sí importa” dijo su hermano que traía su chaleco del uniforme sobre el hombro. “Lo siento. No volveré a ver a Gina otra vez.”’

“¿Y qué hay de tu actuación? ¿No te preocupa lo que dirán los demás?”

“Me importa más lo que tu sientes.” dijo contundente.

“Reese…” susurró Malcolm sorprendido y casi desvaneciéndose por esas palabras, aunque eso lo hiciera sentir como una niña.

“Es la verdad. Ya pensaré qué hacer al respecto.”

“Me da un poco de miedo, tus métodos son tan.. peculiares.”

“Sí, pero ahora soy más sofisticado” presumió orgulloso. “Entonces, es un hecho. Tenemos una cita.”

Malcolm estaba más que complacido con la conclusión del asunto. Se sentía más liviano y animado a dejar todo atrás. Y estaba decidido a arrastrar a su hermano al clóset y sugerir un maratón de besos, incluso más, mucho más.

Lois abrió la puerta trasera de golpe, Malcolm iba directo a tomar la mano de Reese pero pudo disimularlo justo antes de ser sorprendido. Con su madre estaba entrenado para   
pensar rápido y evitar ser atrapado en alguna fechoría.

“¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no pasan? Tu amigo está aquí.” le dijo a Malcolm.

“Ah, ¿Stevie?”

“No, tu otro amigo.”

“¿Dabney? ¿Lloyd?” preguntó, lamentándose de tener una visita que le arruinara los planes con Reese.

“No, el otro.”

Malcolm y Reese se miraron, ambos sospechando lo mismo pero sin querer creerlo.

En efecto, al entrar encontraron a Alex en el sofá de la sala.


	11. Impredecible

Tan pronto como Malcolm pudo hablar cuestionó la presencia de Alex.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Lois estaba en el mismo sillón acompañando al chico y al parecer, estaba contenta con la visita hasta que Malcolm interrumpió la conversación que tenían. La sonrisa de Lois se borró.

“¡Malcolm! Demuestra tus modales.”

“No, mamá. Tú no entiendes” dijo Reese que hasta ese momento había permanecido detrás de su hermano pero ahora lo apartaba de su camino de un empujón.

“Más les vale que se comporten” les dijo con su tono de ultimatum.

“Sólo venía para entregarte un ejemplar de la revista personalmente.” respondió con timidez.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan importante, Malcolm?” dijo Lois.

“Porque no lo es” se adelantó a responder Reese.

“Bueno, debe de serlo si lo que escribiste ha causado una buena impresión en las personas influyentes de la comunidad” insistió su madre.

“Es un muy buen artículo, en verdad lo es.” dijo Alex mirando a sus propios pies.

“Ojalá Malcolm me lo hubiera dicho, es muy modesto cuando se trata de sus logros. O muy despistado para reconocerlos.”

Malcolm sabía que su madre estaba usando palabras más inofensivas, cuando en realidad quería decir que era demasiado engreído para encontrar algún valor en ciertas actividades extra curriculares. Si este hubiera sido Stevie, Lois no habría dudado en decirlo tal cual. Alex, sin embargo era alguien nuevo y tenía una personalidad educada que lo hacía agradable a los adultos. Debía haber impresionado a Lois en cuanto se presentó frente a su puerta.

“Ustedes, siéntense y atiendan a su amigo, voy a echarle un ojo a la cena.”

“Este no es mi amigo” renegó Reese.

“¡Háganlo!” les ordenó desde la estufa.

Los dos chicos miraron a Alex de una manera que supo exactamente lo molestos que estaban y el problema en que acababa de meterlos con su madre.

“Oigan, vengo en son de paz” dijo levantándose de golpe con la palma de las manos vueltas hacia ellos. “Yo sólo quería hablar.”

“¿De qué? Vete a molestar a otro lado” respondió Reese tratando de modular su tono para que Lois no lo escuchara.

“Si tan sólo me dan una oportunidad… yo… ¿podemos hablar en privado?”

“Ja ja, ¿dejarte a solas con él?” dijo Reese indicando hacia su hermano con el pulgar “Ni lo sueñes.”

“¡No!” exclamó sonrojándose “Quiero hablar con los dos.”

Malcolm miró a Alex y a su madre. Ella no iba a dejárselos pasar si lo trataban mal, menos en su presencia. Y por otro lado, era una buena oportunidad para terminar las cosas en santa paz con el chico y quedarse por fin con la conciencia tranquila.

“Bien” dijo Malcolm moviendo sus brazos en señal de derrota, Reese pareció asombrado por esta decisión. “Pero que sea rápido” susurró a Alex.

Con la forzada excusa de que le mostrarían su habitación, los chicos pasaron junto a Lois y al entrar a su habitación encontraron a Dewey ahí. Alex paseaba la mirada en los pósters pegados en la pared y el desorden permanente del lugar.

“¿Y tú quién eres?” dijo el niño que hasta entonces tocaba su teclado distraídamente recostado en su cama.

“Eso no importa porque no volveremos a verlo nunca” dijo Reese “Ahora largo.”

“Oye, yo cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú.” le advirtió Dewey.

“Esto es serio Dewey” dijo Malcolm cansado “Tienes qué salir. Además, Alex ya se iba.”

Dewey enarcó una ceja y barrió con su mirada al chico.

“¿Él es Alex?” dijo con una risita.

“Si” respondió el chico sin entender qué estaba pasando.

“Ey, ¿quién te dijo que podías hablar?” lo amenazó Reese.

Dewey puso su teclado a un lado.

“Déjenme quedarme, les prometo que no haré nada de ruido.” insistió el niño. 

El nombre de Alex había sido mencionado varias veces por Reese, así como Malcolm se quejaba de Gina con Dewey. Así que creía que al menos se merecía estar presente y divertirse a costa del drama de sus hermanos después de todas las cosas que le habían hecho pasar.

“Largo de aquí, Dewey” le dijo Malcolm claramente sin humor para continuar convenciéndolo.

Cuando por fin le dio la gana, Dewey se puso de pie de un salto y al quedar frente a Alex dio una última observación:

“Creí que eras más alto.”

“¿Eh?”

“¡Vete!” le gritaron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Reese le puso seguro a la puerta.

“Cambié de opinión, no tenemos porqué escuchar nada de lo que digas. Así que tienes treinta segundos para salir por la ventana o yo mismo te arrojaré”

Alex retrocedió ante la amenaza de Reese, tropezó con un juguete tirado y casi se cae de espaldas.

“¡Espera, espera! Juro que no vine a causar problemas.”

“Me da igual.” dijo Reese aproximándose, casi se notaba la comezón en sus nudillos.

“Por favor.”

Reese lo consideró un momento. Luego se dirigió a Malcolm.

“Bueno, creo que esta situación te corresponde a ti” dijo Reese, esperando.

Se refería a su conversación de la tarde. Malcolm supo que su hermano estaba probándolo. Si era tan fácil deshacerse de alguien como quería que Reese lo hiciera con Gina, entonces él también debería poder.

Malcolm se aclaró la garganta, en tanto Alex estaba confundido por el comportamiento de los chicos. 

“Yo… yo… también creo que debes…” carraspeó de nuevo, Alex parecía demasiado inofensivo al momento y Malcolm no quería ser rudo con él “Le buscaste pelea a Reese y él ni   
siquiera se defendió.” le dijo en un tono todavía más cauteloso.

“Lo sabía” murmuró Reese, dando por hecha la derrota de su hermano.

“Por eso vine” dijo Alex sin escuchar a Reese ni notando lo que ocurría “Quiero disculparme con Reese, con los dos de hecho.”

“¿Disculparte?” preguntó Reese sorprendido.

“Si, no debí comportarme así. Creo que lo que dijiste fue cruel y yo estaba tratando de defender a Malcolm… y quería desquitarme contigo por eso que dijiste. En fin, no justifica que te golpeara. No pueden arreglarse las cosas con violencia. Tenías razón” dijo a Malcolm “ Es un asunto de familia y no debí entrometerme. Los he visto juntos en la escuela, y me da gusto que se hayan arreglado.”

“Oh, bueno pues…” balbuceó Malcolm él podría aceptar esas disculpas pero no iba a hacerlo sin saber antes qué haría Reese.

“Está bieeeen” dijo su hermano ya harto y cruzándose de brazos “Si acepto tus disculpas ¿dejarás de molestar?”

“No sabía que estaba molestando”

“Pues lo haces.”

“Entonces, ¿no te caigo bien?” le preguntó a Malcolm sorprendido y desilusionado.

“Eh…” dijo Malcolm paralizándose. Alex y Reese estaban al pendiente de su respuesta.

Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

“¡Niños a cenar!” les habló Lois “¡Díganle a su nuevo amigo que se puede quedar!”

A Reese parecía que le iba a estallar la vena de la frente, estaba a nada de agarrar a Alex y tirarlo por la ventana.

No pudieron oponerse a Lois, incluso Alex que estaba empezando a temer por su vida intentó negarse pero fue inútil.

Quince minutos después, la cena estaba servida y Lois estaba encantada con Alex. Incluso rompió en carcajadas con las historias del chico acerca de su familia. Hal superó su apatía inicial con la visita cuando Alex contó las aventuras de su padre con el póker.

“Mamá estaba furiosa” dijo él casi ahogándose con el jugo de manzana “Papá perdió como cien dólares esa noche y tuvo que vender todos sus discos favoritos para reponer el dinero. Ella le puso ese castigo.”

“No vayas a tomar nota de esto, querida” dijo Hal divertidísimo.

Malcolm le pasó el tazón de puré de papas a Reese que lo juzgaba con la mirada.

“No es mi culpa” susurró Malcolm “Yo no lo invité a quedarse.”

“Tampoco hiciste nada para que se fuera.”

“¿Qué querías que hiciera? Vino a disculparse.”

“Ajá, pero te parecía muy fácil alejar a las personas, ¿no?”

Malcolm hizo una mueca a Reese para que se callara. No pensaba que podrían solucionar nada en ese momento.

“Debo decir que es agradable tenerte de visita” le dijo Lois al chico “Sería estupendo tenerte por aquí, podrías ser una buena influencia para estos niños.”

“Claro, porque Stevie es todo un delincuente juvenil” protestó Reese.

Mientras tanto, Dewey no perdía atención, fascinado con lo que sucedía y esperando la más ligera reacción de sus hermanos.

“Oh, me encantaría, pero usted sabe” respondió Alex ignorando por completo el comentario de Reese “Es casi la última etapa del curso y estoy muy ocupado dirigiendo el periódico escolar. Por cierto, habrá una pequeña reunión para celebrar el último número. Será algo sencillo y tranquilo, usted sabe ex alumnos de North High que ahora son graduados de Yale. Invitados así. Estoy un poco nervioso por organizar el evento. La fiestas no son lo mío.”

“Si necesitas ayuda, Malcolm puede ayudarte” dijo Lois sin mirar siquiera a su hijo, muy ocupada sirviéndose otra pieza de pollo. “Él escribió ese artículo que causó tanto revuelo, me parece justo.”

Alex se encogió en su asiento y volteó tímidamente hacia Malcolm.

“Si el no quiere no tiene porqué ir.” titubeó el chico.

“Es algo importante ¿no? Con gente importante. Es una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciar. No irá de gratis si te ayuda con los preparativos.”

“Mamá” suplicó Malcolm.

“Irá. Y si necesitas bocadillos para esas personas elegantes Reese puede preparar algo.”

“Ni lo sueñes” dijo Reese apretando su tenedor, Alex temió que le sacara los ojos con él.

“Sólo piénsalo, sin ningún compromiso” dijo Lois a Alex.

“Definitivamente hay mucho qué pensar” opinó Dewey contemplando a todos en la mesa con su gran sonrisa. Él sabía cosas que ni sus padres ni Alex sabían y eso lo hacía sentir poderoso. Y lo mejor era que sus hermanos no podían hacer nada para desquitarse.

Al llegar la hora de irse, Alex fue acompañado por Malcolm a la salida. 

Corría un aire frío y los dos chicos tenían las manos en los bolsillos. Malcolm ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse su chaleco del Lucky Aide. 

El pórtico estaba iluminado por la luz amarillenta y débil de la bombilla.

“Oye, en verdad lo siento. No era mi plan que nada de esto pasara. Creí que estarías en casa, sólo quería disculparme rápido y marcharme pero...tu mamá es muy convincente.”

“Dímelo a mí.”

Alex pateó una piedra.

“Mi disculpa va en serio. Yo no soy así. Espero que tu hermano hablara en serio también y me haya perdonado.”

“Reese no miente” dijo Malcolm muy tranquilo “Si hubiera querido golpearte habría ido a buscarte al día siguiente o se las habría arreglado para que recibieras una lección cuando menos te lo imaginabas. Es muy bueno para cobrar venganza.”

“Vaya, ahora estoy más preocupado.”

“No hagas caso a lo que dije, Reese no se vengará.”

“¿Estás seguro? Por que está mirándome ahora mismo” dijo Alex sin mover un músculo.

Malcolm se giró y vio a Reese, con la cara pegada en el cristal de la ventana y sin perder de vista a Alex. Empañaba la ventana con su aliento.

“Si” aseguró Malcolm “Por si las dudas no vayas a hacer nada que pueda provocarlo.”

“Lo tendré en cuenta” dijo mirando de nuevo hacia Reese por si acaso salía a perseguirlo “Y no tienes qué ayudarme con los preparativos de la reunión. Puedes venir sólo a la   
reunión si quieres, como el resto de los invitados. Pero si no quieres no tienes qué hacerlo.”

“Como dijiste, mi mamá es muy convincente. Yo te avisaré” le dijo, no deseando comprometerse pero sin rechazar la invitación abiertamente.

Estaba más tranquilo ahora que habían arreglado las cosas. A Reese nunca le caería bien Alex, así como a él no le agradaba que Gina revoloteara alrededor de su hermano, pero hacer las paces con alguien que podía encontrarse en la escuela en cualquier momento era una preocupación menos.

“Bien. Aunque no quería molestarlos con mi presencia, me da gusto que hayamos hablado.”

“Sí, a mi también.” respondió Malcolm, sintiéndolo en serio pero tratando de no sonar muy entusiasmado para no darle falsas esperanzas. 

Malcolm volteó hacia arriba cuando notó que las luces parpadeaban, no parecía que la bombilla estuviera descompuesta, luego se dio cuenta de que era Reese subiendo y bajando el apagador.

“Creo que esa es la señal para que me vaya.” dijo Alex ligeramente divertido.

“Yo diría que sí.”

*  
Lois insistió en los días siguientes para que Malcolm asistiera a la reunión. En tanto Malcolm había evadido el tema contestando muy de pasada. Un día que recogían la mesa después de la comida Lois atacó de nuevo.

“No puedes seguir prolongando esto Malcolm. Tú sabes muy bien la clase de oportunidad que tienes si conoces a estas personas.”

“Mamá, tú crees que porque tienen impresionantes credenciales van a solucionar mi vida, pero no es así como funciona. Es probable que me ignoren o no puedan hacer nada por mí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no poner tus esperanzas en esa reunión.” dijo guardando la salsa ketchup y las sobras de comida en el refrigerador. Reese bebía un vaso de leche fría recargado en la alacena escuchando a los dos.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso tengo qué explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí?” replicó Lois “Tú no estás en posición de decidir. Irás a ayudar a ese chico. Asistirás a esa reunión y hablarás con esas personas influyentes. Fin de la discusión.”

“Pero mamá” lloriqueó Malcolm.

“¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz por una vez?” dijo Reese y fue como si un cuchillo filoso colgara sobre sus cabezas de repente.

Al principio Lois lo miró extrañada y luego su expresión cambió a una de indignación. 

“Reese, tú no te metas.”

“Es que no me parece justo. Desde que descubrieron que es un genio no has hecho otra cosa más que molestarlo.”

“¿Molestarlo? No jovencito, lo que he tratado de hacer es que aproveche su potencial para que tenga una vida mejor.”

“Sí claro” dijo Reese limpiándose los rastros de leche de la boca con el dorso de la mano “Tal vez sólo lo ves como tu boleto de salida a esta miseria.”

Malcolm no se atrevía ni a respirar, estaba mortificado hasta porque volara una mosca.

“Lo único que quiero es que haga algo útil de su vida y que ayude a su familia. A tus hermanitos y a ti, no es un crimen querer lo mejor para mis hijos.”

“¿Y por qué él tiene qué solucionarlo todo, eh? No es su culpa que seamos pobres. No está obligado a corregir los errores que tú y papá cometieron.”

Reese se estaba acercando demasiado a una zona de peligro. Malcolm quería detenerlo.

“Oye, tu padre y yo hacemos lo que podemos. Sabemos lo difícil que es la vida para personas como nosotros. Lo último que quiero es que tengan las mismas dificultades que él y yo pasamos. Ahora, ¿vas a ayudar con los platos o vas a seguir siendo un majadero?”

Muy a su pesar Reese recogió el resto de la mesa.

“Tal vez hay otra manera de que tenga éxito en lugar de que lo obligues a ser un lambiscón.”

“Escúchame bien, ustedes no pueden darse el lujo de desperdiciar la más insignificante ventaja que llegue a sus manos. Malcolm tiene su inteligencia y la posibilidad de ir a una buena escuela, de hacer una carrera. Ahora más que nunca necesita que esos profesionistas lo conozcan. Ser amable y darse conocer no es lo mismo que ser un lambiscón.”

“Sólo porque es lo que tú quieres no significa que sea lo mejor. ¿Le has preguntado al menos qué quiere él?

“Muy bien, ¿qué pasa contigo Reese? Nunca te ha preocupado el futuro y mucho menos lo que hace tu hermano, ¿por qué el repentino interés?”

Malcolm deseaba estar en un cohete que fuera directo a la luna que seguir ahí.

“Ya lo dije antes” respondió Reese “No me parece justo. Malcolm ya no es un niño que puedas forzar a ir a una clase que no quiere, como con el grupo Krelboyne. Deberías dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones.”

Si Reese hubiera dicho esto a gritos o con un tono grosero habrían estado en un terreno conocido y con consecuencias predecibles: Lois gritaría también y castigaría a Reese. Esto era algo inusual.

“Mamá, él sólo está jugándote una broma” dijo Malcolm obligándose a sonreír “A él no podría importarle menos a qué universidad vaya, ¿verdad, Reese?”

Su hermano seguía muy serio, todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, pero Malcolm no quería que esto terminara en un nuevo castigo o en algo peor, como que su madre sospechara algo de ellos.

“Cielos mamá, estás perdiendo tu toque.” respondió Reese negando con la cabeza, fingiendo que se divertía.

“Ya que estás tan bromista, espero que sigas de buen humor mientras terminas de limpiar la cocina tú solo” sentenció dándole una cacerola sucia bruscamente. “Y tú” le dijo a 

Malcolm “Irás a esa reunión y no se diga más.” luego se retiró a su habitación.

Malcolm tomó la cacerola de manos de Reese, dispuesto a compartir el mini castigo.

“Lo siento. No quería que mamá se pusiera como loca.”

“Supongo que me detuviste a tiempo.” dijo serio de nuevo.

“¿En qué estabas pensando?”

“Si pusiste algo de atención a lo que dije, entonces lo sabes.”

“Te arriesgaste bastante, me sorprende que mamá no te castigara de inmediato. Mira, sé que no quieres que vaya al mismo lugar con Alex, pero tal vez podrías venir. Lo de que hagas los bocadillos no es tan mala idea.”

“¡Jamás! No voy a dejar que ese idiota y los otros estirados prueben mi comida.”

Malcolm rió.

“Mejor, reserva esas energías para cuando cocines para mí en la universidad.” 

“No lo dudes, voy encargarme de que haya más carne en estos huesos.” dijo pellizcándole la barriga.

*  
“¿Crees que alguno de esos sujetos de la reunión pueda conseguirme una beca para estudiar música?” dijo Dewey una noche en que los tres hermanos hacían sus tareas.

“Sólo porque tienen buenos puestos de trabajo no quiere decir que vayan a darnos algo. Y no deberíamos depender de su caridad.” dijo Malcolm frunciendo el ceño “Es por cosas   
como estas que los pobres tenemos mala fama.”

“Oye, no estamos pidiendo nada regalado, sólo una pequeña oportunidad. Además, cualquier favor que nos hicieran sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato. ¡Ya sé! ¡Podría ir a tocar para ellos y demostrarles lo bueno que soy! ¿Ese Alex tiene piano en su casa?”

“Yo no sé, creo que no será en su casa.”

“Lástima” dijo Dewey “¿Y si es en su casa? ¿Podría besarte si se quedan solos, no lo habías pensado?”

Reese inmediatamente levantó la cabeza de su tarea.

“Quiero ver que lo intente. O mejor no deberías ir.”

“Por favor, yo no quiero ir, pero mamá no va a dejarme vivir si no voy. Y por supuesto que él no va a intentar besarme. Ya le aclaré que no me interesa.”

“Yo no me confiaría. Tuvo las agallas de venir hasta acá, sabiendo que podía encontrarme.” dijo Reese.

“No diría que son agallas. Él no sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer , es tan simple como eso.”

Reese mordisqueó la goma de borrar de su lápiz.

“Ahí estuvo mi error. Debí haberle dado una buena paliza aquella noche en el estacionamiento. Eso le hubiera enseñado. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.”

“Entonces si es inofensivo, debería venir a mi recital también.”

“¿Para qué lo quieres ahí, enano?”

“Para que me vea tocar y le hable bonito de mí a esos señores.”

“Por favor, seguro quieres que vaya para que tengas más público. Ya iremos nosotros.”

“No creo que venga Francis y hay un asiento reservado con su nombre, nadie tiene qué saber que Alex no es mi hermano.”

Reese cerró su cuaderno de golpe.

“Ya basta. Deberías estar de mi parte en lugar de querer quedar bien con ese que quiere robarme a Malcolm.”

“Es una ridiculez. Los dos son feos y estúpidos, no son tan deseables como para que sean tan celosos.”

“Yo no soy celoso” dijeron a la vez.

“Si ustedes lo dicen, la verdad me da igual. Yo sólo quiero ver muchos asientos ocupados en la parte designada para mi familia e invitados, ¿crees que Stevie pueda ir?”

“No le diremos si sigues poniéndote del lado de ese idiota. Es nuestro enemigo,” insistió Reese.

“Caray, Reese. Te portas como un bebé.”

“¿Quieren hacer el favor de cerrar la boca?” dijo Malcolm luego de que borrara con furia una ecuación que le salió mal. “Estoy tratando de terminar la tarea. Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.”

Dewey se dirigió a Reese.

“Si ese Alex te lo quita no sería gran pérdida. Es muy molesto.”

Ya era medianoche y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Malcolm se había dormido casi enseguida. Pero como ocurría últimamente se despertaba sobresaltado. Por lo general, intentaba calmarse un rato antes de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir, sin embargo esta vez no lo hizo. Se frotó los ojos para ver mejor. Reese no estaba en su cama. Esperó un rato por si lo escuchaba regresar del baño o de la cocina, tal vez le había dado sed. Le tomó un minuto notar la silueta de la parte posterior de su cabeza sobresalir detrás del colchón de su cama.

Malcolm se levantó y encontró a Reese sentado en el suelo con las piernas casi recogidas hacia su pecho, recargado en su cama y mirando la luz de la luna por su ventana.

“¿Qué haces despierto?” susurró sentándose a su lado.

“No podía dormir. La luna está muy brillante y me molesta.”

Malcolm asintió.

“¿Por qué estás despierto tú?” Reese preguntó.

“Tenía un sueño inquieto.”

“Oh, típico de ti.”

“No me refiero a esa clase de sueños, tonto.”

“Es una pena.” sonrió Reese. 

“No realmente.”

“Quizás sólo estás preocupado. Tienes qué irte a la cama sin pensar en nada y dejar esas preocupaciones atrás.”

“Ja, como si pudieras ser un ejemplo de eso. También estás preocupado, por eso no puedes dormir.”

“Para nada.”

“Vamos Reese, a mi no me engañas. Supongo que no es la primera vez que te despiertas en medio de la noche.”

Reese se frotó la cara y sonrió.

“¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca me habías visto”

“Tengo algo de experiencia con el insomnio. Tú siempre has dormido como una piedra. Muchas noches te tuve envidia porque dormías tan tranquilo. Deseaba ser igual a ti.”

“Entonces ¿esto es ser cómo tú?, ¿perder el sueño y estar preocupado todo el tiempo? Con razón me tenías envidia.”

“¿Qué te preocupa?” dijo Malcolm acercándose más a él y recargando la cabeza en su hombro “Si es por lo de la reunión de Alex y lo que dijo Dewey, puedes tranquilizarte. No pasará nada.”

“Ese sujeto no me agrada. Y esto no tiene qué ver con mi falta de sueño, sólo pienso ¿y si un día piensas que es mejor que yo? ¿Qué tal si te gusta?”

Malcolm estiró las piernas, buscando una posición más cómoda y acurrucándose más con Reese.

“No es mi tipo. Supongo que debo ser muy extraño porque el único chico que es mi tipo eres tú. Mi terapeuta tendría mucho trabajo si me escuchara ahora.”

“Si tan sólo supiera.”

“Reese…”

“¿Mm?”

“¿Qué otra opción crees que hay para mí?”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A lo que le dijiste a mamá, sobre que no me daba ninguna otra opción además de ir a una buena universidad.”

“Hablaba por hablar.”

“Sonabas muy convencido. ¿Te parece que debo hacer otra cosa?”

Reese lo rodeó con el brazo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

“Olvídalo. Tú sólo tienes un plan A y yo no tengo un plan B. Me frustra que estés presionado todo el tiempo. Me pregunto qué decisión tomarías si tu futuro no estuviera decidido.”

Malcolm miró hacia la luna.

“Nunca he pensado en eso. No puedo decidir. Es lo que es, como tu dices. Es algo que no puedo cambiar.”

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Malcolm se sintió abrumado por el peso de sus propias palabras. La forma tan natural con la que aceptaba ese aspecto de su vida. No era como las otras cosas contra las que se rebelaba. Cualquier imposición era inaceptable para él. Un desafío. Sobre todo si se trataba de un decreto de su madre. Tratándose del futuro que estaba trazado para él no tenía nada qué decir.

A pesar de ello, aguardaba por la opinión de Reese. Le daba un poco de vergüenza demostrarse resignado.

“Es nuestra culpa. Es en parte mi culpa que sea así.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Una cosa es que papá y mamá arruinaran sus vidas, pero Francis y yo somos tus hermanos mayores, debíamos cuidarte y no lo hicimos, ahora tú tienes que ver por todos nosotros.” 

“Eso no es verdad. Bueno, en parte sí, pero sólo por Francis. Siempre fue nuestro héroe por todas sus hazañas y por desafiar a mamá. Fue divertido mientras duró. Tú has hecho más por mí. Me has salvado de muchas golpizas y me defendiste de bravucones, sólo por eso no voy a tomar en cuenta las palizas que tú me diste.”  
Reese rió.

“Qué bien que te parezca divertido haberme dejado un ojo morado tantas veces.” dijo Malcolm golpeándolo con el puño.

“Ya, ya” respondió Reese forcejeando un poco y dándole un beso en cada párpado. “Pobrecillo niño débil.”

“Todavía puedo patearte el trasero” contestó pasándose el antebrazo por los ojos, como si hubieran quedado llenos de saliva, lo cuál no era así.

“Sólo si te dejo ganar.” dijo Reese orgulloso.

Escucharon a Dewey hablar en sueños y darse la vuelta. Malcolm se asomó un poco para saber si aún dormía.

“¿Crees que estará contento cuando nos vayamos?” dijo Malcolm en voz más baja “Tendrá la habitación para él sólo.”

“Es es lo que él quisiera.”

Malcolm suspiró y recorrió con la vista la habitación iluminada por la luna.

“Será extraño cuando ya no estemos aquí. Es emocionante la idea de vivir lejos de mamá y empezar en un lugar nuevo, pero… no lo sé.” susurró recogiendo las piernas.

“Todo puede pasar, Mal.”

Al escuchar esto Malcolm volteó directo hacia Reese.

“¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ya no quieres venir conmigo?”

“Pero qué idiota, claro que quiero ir.” respondió. 

Malcolm, siempre analítico y fatalista, creyó que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

“Dijiste eso por una razón.”

Reese se encogió de hombros.

“Yo digo muchas cosas, no es para tanto.”

“Reese…”

Luego de ceder ante la mirada insistente de Malcolm, Reese le respondió.

“Ok, dije que todo puede pasar porque es cierto. Yo podría no reunir el suficiente dinero o sacar malas calificaciones o ser expulsado, y la lista sigue. Lo único seguro es que tú irás a la universidad. Vas a lograrlo, con o sin mí.”

Por unos segundos estuvo a punto de dejarse dominar por la histeria. Ya habían tenido esa conversación antes. Malcolm estaba notando un sentimiento de derrota en Reese. Y peor aún, quizá Reese nunca creyó realmente en el plan. Aunque quisiera negarlo, podría ser que los contras eran más fuertes que la voluntad de Reese. 

Estaba a punto de ponerse como loco, de gritar que por eso había pasado incontables horas diseñando un meticuloso plan. Que sabiendo las debilidades de Reese le había acomodado su horario, sólo tenía que seguirlo, era todo.

Abrió la boca. Un reclamo en voz muy alta estaba formándose en su garganta cuando cambió de opinión. Se le cruzó por la mente que estaría en un error hacerlo. Tenía qué comprender a Reese. Debía tener miedo. Él no estaba dudando de su plan sólo porque sí. 

Además, la disciplina académica y laboral no eran el fuerte de Reese. Era ingenuo pensar que de la noche a la mañana podría cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad, no importando cuanto lo quisiera. 

Malcolm estaba completamente convencido de que sólo bastaba con que Reese siguiera su plan, como él lo estaba haciendo. Pero no eran iguales.

Respiró hondo.

“No podría vivir lejos sin ti.”

Reese lo empujó con el hombro.

“Claro que sí. Desde que entraste a esa clase de cerebritos sabías que no ibas a quedarte aquí. Has tenido muchos años imaginándote que te mudas lejos tu solo.”

“Ahora es diferente, gracias a ti” respondió Malcolm fingiendo estar molesto “Si no me hubieras besado en la fiesta yo no estaría en este dilema.”

“Es gratificante tener a mi cliente satisfecho.”

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. Esto era agradable. Tan sólo bromear y molestarse como cada día, como solían hacerlo en lugar de preocuparse por el estúpido futuro.

A Malcolm nunca se le habría ocurrido porque su vida ya estaba decidida, sin embargo se permitió ceder a una sensación diminuta de libertad y rebeldía.

Recargó la cabeza en el borde del colchón, cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo y dejó ir todo. Pudo sentir le colchón hundirse un poco.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Reese, en la misma posición que él.

“¿Y si me quedo?” dijo Malcolm.

“¿Cómo que quedarte?”

“Si tu no vienes conmigo, podría quedarme aquí en lugar de ir a la universidad.”

Reese parecía que lo escuchaba hablar en otro idioma.

“¿Qué harías aquí? No digas tonterías.”

“Ya lo descubriré. Tal vez tienes razón. Desde que soy un niño he escuchado a mamá y a mis profesores repetir que debo tener una gran carrera en una buena universidad. Nunca se me ocurrió que es lo que quiero hacer.”

“Yo no lo decía por eso, sólo fue un pensamiento en voz alta. No lo decía en serio, sólo quería defenderte de mamá por obligarte a ir a esa reunión con el pesado ese.”

“Si, pero tiene sentido. Debería considerarlo, ¿sería tan terrible no ir a la universidad?”

“Malcolm...”

“¿Qué?”

“Antes de que sigas, ¿pensarías lo mismo si no estuviéramos juntos?” ¿Habrías dudado de ir a la universidad si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?”

La repentina emoción de Malcolm empezaba a disiparse. Sólo por unos momentos había sentido que sus opciones eran infinitas, y había sido genial, pero estaba de vuelta a la realidad. 

“No. Creo que no.”

Se sentía tonto por haberse atrevido a pensar que podía hacer algo diferente. 

“Lo sabía. Tienes qué hacer lo que quieres en verdad, no debes dejar que nada ni nadie haga cambiar tu opinión. Debes estar seguro del paso que vas a dar.”

“Wow, Reese. Nunca te había escuchado hablar tan en serio. Me asustas.”

“También puedo ser serio. Mira, ese no es el punto. Odiaría que cambiaras todos tus planes por una tontería que dije. Además, estaba peleando con mamá tu sabes que se vale todo, mentiras, exageraciones, chantajes.”

Aunque parecía que sus palabras eran sinceras, Malcolm seguía analizándolas.

“Tu no me dejarías cometer una estupidez ¿verdad? Si ir a la universidad fuera mala idea, me dirías ¿cierto?”

Era obvio que Reese estaba sorprendido por la petición de su hermano.

“No puedo decirte qué hacer y ¿cómo sería una mala idea? Se supone que has soñado con esto por años.”

Entonces Malcolm soltó su cuerpo y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones.

“Si. Tienes razón. Digo, no he pensado qué otra cosa podría hacer. La universidad es todo lo que tengo.”

Reese asintió y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

“¿Lo ves?”

Los siguientes cinco minutos los chicos perdieron la mirada en la luna. Malcolm retorcía sus dedos mientras intentaba apagar los pensamientos que carcomían su cerebro. Todavía no aplicaba para ninguna universidad, pero la sola idea empezaba a darle pánico. Tanto ser admitido como ser rechazado le horrorizaba, igual que en su vida social. Él sabía que el tiempo pasaría volando y cuando menos lo pensara llegaría la fecha de trámites. La angustia y la esperanza de ser admitido estaba cada vez más cerca.  
Malcolm se aferró del brazo de Reese. Su hermano se sobresaltó al sentir el agarre repentino y violento.

“Tienes qué prometerme que vendrás conmigo.” dijo Malcolm desesperado.

“Por supuesto que iré.”

“Debes encontrar la manera, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si yo lo arruino todo o tú lo arruinas.”

Reese sonrió.

“Claro que sí.”

“Por favor Reese, no puedes fallarme en esto.” insistió mirándolo intensamente y clavándole las uñas sin darse cuenta.

“No te voy a fallar. Es por tu bien, así que haré lo que sea.”

Ante esta respuesta, Malcolm fue soltando su brazo.

“Lo siento.” se disculpó, dándose cuenta de que lo estaba lastimando.

“Necesitas vacaciones, viejo. Estás muy alterado.” dijo abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más cerca de él hasta recostarlo en su regazo. “Ya todo está resuelto.” le acarició el cabello.

“Puedo escuchar la falsedad en tu voz.” respondió Malcolm dejándose consentir.

“Es parte de mi juego, nunca sabes qué haré. Deja que papá se haga cargo de todo.”

Malcolm hizo una mueca y sacó la lengua.

“Ugh, por favor, nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Creo que ya somos lo suficientemente inapropiados.”

“¿Eh, por qué?” preguntó Reese luciendo en extremo despistado “Ah, sí.” exclamó triunfalcuando por fin pudo captarlo.

Permanecieron buena parte de la noche en esa posición. Demasiado alertas y demasiado cansados para poder dormir. Tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, pero por lo menos estaban cómodos y juntos de una forma que no podrían estarlo a la luz del día. Malcolm deseaba que Reese en verdad resolviera lo que él era incapaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estaaa! Nuevo capítulo! Fui escribiendo de a poco con los días, como siempre quisiera poder actualizar más rápido, pero bueno. Espero se diviertan con este capítulo. Creo que ya les había dicho que publicaré otros dos fics, pero para no desantender este tendrán capítulos más cortos, estas nuevas historias me emocionan mucho! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, su apoyo y sus geniales comentarios, abrazos y cuidense!


	12. Algo bueno

Dewey se había convertido en una máquina de practicar el piano. Ensayaba temprano antes de ir a la escuela y hasta altas horas de la noche. La mayoría de las veces usaba sus audífonos para no despertar a sus papás y a sus hermanos, pero había momentos en que se escuchaba su repertorio de melodías por toda la casa. Se había convertido en parte de la rutina, tanto que a veces podía escucharse mientras la familia discutía a todo pulmón.

A mitad de la semana hubo una sorpresa que alegró a los chicos. Por fin, algo genial en tanto tiempo.

“¡Francis, viniste!” dijo Dewey sin poder creerlo.

El niño corrió a abrazarlo antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera poner sus maletas en el piso.

“No iba a perderme tu gran momento” respondió Francis mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hermanito.

“Increíble” exclamó Malcolm apresurándose a saludar a su hermano y luego Reese.

Piama observaba sonriente a los cuatro chicos reunidos de nuevo.

“Quise guardarte la sorpresa hasta el final” dijo Lois a Dewey. 

“Ni siquiera me contó a mi” declaró Hal

“Porque cuando te emocionas eres un boquiflojo.” 

Todo fue risas y alegría, parecían una familia casi normal, sin nada que explotara o una notificación de la corte. A pesar de los dramas no resueltos entre Francis y Lois, el regreso del muchacho siempre era motivo de celebración.

Si bien, Lois no solía tener ni el tiempo ni la cordura para apoyar el interés musical de Dewey, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para apoyarlo en el recital. Era como si ella quisiera compensarlo por todas las veces que había sido ignorado. Dewey estaba muy feliz de tener a Francis ahí, pero todavía más lo estaba por el asiento que estaría ocupado y el extra contando a Piama. Tendría más público que iría a verlo.

Cuando la euforia disminuyó un poco, Francis y Piama fueron a dejar su equipaje a la habitación de los chicos. Sin perder un minuto, Dewey regresó a su sitio en la sala de estar para continuar practicando. Malcolm y Reese estaban juntos en el sillón grande. Reese recostado a todo lo largo, con un tazón de palomitas sobre su vientre y los pies subidos en el regazo de su hermano. Llevaba buen rato jugando tiro al blanco con Dewey. Malcolm estaba convencido de que se vengaba de él porque Lois les había prohibido subirle el volumen a la tele para no interrumpir a su hermanito.

Dewey sin embargo no paraba de practicar, esquivaba los proyectiles de palomitas con el ceño fruncido. Malcolm creía que era porque estaba muy concentrado, muy molesto con Reese o ambas cosas.

“No seas tan pesado.” dijo Malcolm por fin cuando estaba dejando de ser gracioso.

Pero Reese le arrojó otro puño de palomitas a Dewey.

“Estoy haciéndole favor.” 

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Malcolm exhasperado e intentando quitarle el tazón de palomitas, pero Reese lo apartó con un manotazo que le dolió. 

“Si quiere ser músico famoso se tiene que acostumbrar a que le avienten cosas en el escenario” dijo agarrando otra buena cantidad de palomitas y observando bien a qué parte de la cabeza se las iba a tirar a Dewey. “Más vale que aprenda de una vez a esquivar.”

“Ni que fuera un concierto de rock, Reese. El público que escucha música clásica no va a querer lanzarle nada.” 

“Es mejor estar seguros.”

Malcolm ya había tenido suficiente y consiguió ser más rápido que Reese, le quitó el tazón y se levantó para llevarlo a la cocina. Reese no protestó y por el contrario, estaba muy satisfecho por fastidiar a su hermanito.

“Parece que se te olvida que yo sé su secreto” dijo Dewey nunca dejando de tocar.

“¿Y por qué lo dirías? Todo lo que hago es para protegerte.” respondió Reese muy casual.

“Es un idiota, Dewey. Perdónalo. La próxima vez te traeré del Lucky Aide una caja entera de barras de chocolate para ti solo. No dejaré que mamá se de cuenta.”

Esa propuesta podía funcionar. Lois cuidaba mucho que Dewey no comiera demasiados dulces. El azúcar en exceso todavía lo ponía un poco loco.

Por un buen rato Dewey no respondió, se veía muy indignado mientras sus dedos volaban por las teclas. Malcolm quería patear a Reese. Siempre estaba provocando al niño, como si no supiera lo peligroso que podía ser.

“Acepto tu oferta” dijo Dewey aún ofendido.

Con Francis en casa era como estar en un día festivo. Malcolm colgó el teléfono para avisar a Stevie que faltaría a esa sesión de estudio algo que Lois había permitido, naturalmente.

Se reunieron todos en el comedor para la cena entorno a una enorme cubeta de pollo frito y un tazón grande de ensalada fría de papa.

“Y Piama, ¿cómo va tu trabajo en la galería? Debe ser difícil tener clientes en medio de la nada.” comentó Lois.

Los chicos y Hal presentían que un enfrentamiento entre las dos podía darse en cualquier momento. Pero ese comentario era mucho más suave comparado con los que solía hacer. La antipatía entre Lois y Piama había disminuído desde aquel día de la reunión con la familia de Hal y se notaba. Sin embargo hasta no ver la reacción de Piama tendrían el veredicto final.

“No está tan mal” sonrió ella “Se sorprendería de ver la cantidad de turistas idiotas que compran la basura que vendemos.” respondió entusiasmada.

“Tal vez algún día vuelva a pintar” dijo Hal acomodándose la servilleta en el cuello de su camisa. “ Debiste ver mi obra maestra Piama, explosiones de colores a lo largo del lienzo, fue sencillamente exquisito.”

“¿En serio?” preguntó Piama mirando a Malcolm, ella sabía que si en alguien podía confiar era en el juicio del listo de la familia.

“Es en serio. Papá tenía nociones innatas de composición y teoría del color. Si los turistas son tan fáciles de complacer, las pinturas de papá se venderían como pan caliente.” dijo Malcolm comiendo su ensalada de papa.

“Bien Hal, pero si vas a hacerlo no renuncies a tu trabajo, o espera a que te jubiles. La cochera fue un desastre por más de un mes.”  
Hal susurró:

“Esta vez estará limpia antes, haré que los chicos la limpien.”

“Se te olvida que no estaremos aquí” presumió Malcolm, supongo que Dewey se divertirá limpiando solo.

“¡Oigan!” protestó Dewey “¡Eso es trampa!

Malcolm acababa de terminar su pieza de pollo, se asomó a la cubeta y al hacer un cálculo rápido se arrepintió de tomar una. Era un buen paquete de comida, pero no suficiente y no quería evidenciar la falta de dinero ni las inconveniencias de tener a su hermano y a su esposa como invitados extras. Asi que se sirvió más ensalada para compensar.

Unos segundos después Reese le pasó su pieza extra. Malcolm iba a negarse, él sabía que su hermano comía mucho más. Entre el ejercicio y la energía extra que necesitaba para golpear personas, siempre estaba hambriento.

“Quédatelo tu” susurró Malcolm clavando el tenedor en la pieza, pero Reese con su propio tenedor lo apartó.

“Yo no lo quiero.”

“Claro que sí, lo quieres.”

“Si quisiera más te robaría hasta tu pollo del plato, así que no molestes.” dijo tomando una buena porción de ensalada y llenándose la boca con ella, Malcolm palmeó su mano.

“Oh, eres tan bueno” bromeó.

“Al cien por ciento.” dijo Reese.

“¿No será que esperas cobrártelo de otra manera verdad?” sonrió Malcolm y susurró encorvándose un poco mientras se dirigía a su hermano en aire confidencial.

“Acabas de darme una buena idea. Pero te estás vendiendo muy barato, ¿“Eso” a cambio de una pieza de pollo? Es una ganga.”

Malcolm le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y los dos se rieron, metidos en su propio mundo. Cuando volvieron su atención a la mesa, descubrieron que Hal seguía contándole a Piama sobre su pintura. Al menos nadie los había visto coqueteando como un par de tórtolos, o tal vez sí. Piama los miró por sólo un segundo antes de seguir atenta a la conversación de Hal. Pero eso probablemente no significaba nada.

“¿Y desde cuando son ustedes dos tan amigos?” dijo Francis de pronto. 

Al parecer alguien sí que los había notado.

Malcolm intentó no entrar en pánico.

Dewey parecía esperar cualquier reacción, aunque esta vez no tenía intenciones de molestar a sus hermanos. Se veía en estado de alerta.  
Hal, indiferente a la situación miró hacia los chicos masticando un bocado, esperando que ese tema pasara para volver a hablar de sus sueños de ser un artista.

Una de esas sonrisas malévolas y triunfales se dibujó en el rostro de Reese, Malcolm sólo rogó porque su hermano no dijera nada estúpido.

“¿Te molesta?” respondió Reese reclinándose en su silla que crujió en medio del silencio “¿Acaso estás celoso?”

Malcolm dirigió una mirada de completo asombro. No podía creer que Reese fuera tan idiota.

“No, creo que ya era hora de que se llevaran bien” dijo Francis sin registrar todo lo que se escondía bajo esa pregunta “Además, ya no soy el hermano mayor de la casa. Es lógico que ahora sean aliados.”

Su respuesta fue tan inofensiva que Malcolm respiró de nuevo y hasta Dewey se relajó.

“Bueno Hal, lo que más le gusta comprar a los turistas son pinturas con formas cósmicas, si es que le interesa el negocio del arte de la clientela del Grotto” continuó Piama cambiando el tema.

Cuando todos se involucraron en la conversación y se olvidaron de los chicos, Malcolm pateó a Reese por debajo de la mesa. Él siguió comiendo como si nada.

*  
Mientras el resto de la familia recogía la cocina y se acomodaban en la sala, Malcolm y Reese fueron a su cuarto a buscar la ropa de cama. Reese se había subido de un salto al escritorio y Malcolm buscaba en los cajones un juego de sábanas extras y un viejo cobertor que tenían de repuesto. Hacía tanto tiempo que Francis no iba de visita que no recordaba dónde estaba guardado.

“Podrías ayudarme a buscar, ¿sabes?”

“Nah, lo tienes todo bajo control.”

“Siempre tan amable.”

A ese punto, Malcolm ya había revuelto los cajones del mueble que compartía con Dewey. Después abrió uno de los cajones de Reese, este se bajó de inmediato del escritorio y cerró el cajón, anteponiéndose entre el mueble y su hermano. 

“Yo busco aquí.”

“Muévete, Reese.”

“Es propiedad privada.”

“Quítate, como si no supiera que escondes revistas porno.”

Reese no se movió y extendió sus brazos protegiendo su mueble.

“Esas no las guardo en mis cajones, no soy tan tonto. Mamá las encontraría.”

“Más te vale que no estés con tus juegos Reese, si no encontramos esas mantas y el cobertor mamá nos hará usar el viejo que está en la cochera” dijo Malcolm horrorizado de sólo pensarlo “Estoy seguro de que no se ha lavado desde que Dewey se hizo pipí en él.”

A pesar de la urgencia ya establecida por Malcolm, no se movió.

“Entonces, será mejor que sigas buscando pero en otro lado.”

“Deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime qué ocultas.”

“Es una sorpresa. Podría ser que guardo un anillo de compromiso y no quiero que lo veas todavía.”

Malcolm entornó los ojos.

“Está bien, no me digas, pero ayúdame.” 

“Con gusto” dijo provocándolo. A continuación le pellizcó una mejilla y usó una voz melosa “pero deja de portarte como una perra.”

“Ah, ¿y lo que dijiste en la cena no es razón para que…

“Ni se dieron cuenta” respondió sujetándolo por ambos lados de la cara “Anda, sé adorable.”

Malcolm iba a decirle lo que pensaba de eso cuando de la nada, Francis entró en su habitación. Reese soltó a Malcolm y este retrocedió un paso, perdiendo el color de la cara.

“Sabía que mamá tenía dinero para que yo viniera a casa, podría haberme pagado muchos boletos de autobús todas las veces que le supliqué en la militarizada que me dejara venir, ahora que estoy casado y con trabajo fijo se le ocurre invitarme, ¿coincidencia? Yo no lo creo.” 

Cuando Francis se quejaba, solía hacer monólogos sobre las injusticias cometidas en su contra, poco notaba si era escuchado o no y mucho menos era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De modo qué, para tranquilidad de Malcolm, era obvio que no los había visto. 

Después de soltar una larga exhalación miró atentamente a sus hermanos.

“¿Y a ustedes qué demonios les pasa?”

Malcolm sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. 

“Nada” se adelantó a responder Reese encogiéndose de hombros, Malcolm no podía respirar.

“Por favor muchachos, los conozco. Hay algo diferente.”

Malcolm quiso imitar la actitud de Reese, pero se ahogó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser.

“Esta bien, nos descubriste.” respondió Reese, sin perder el aplomo, Malcolm quería suplicarle que no dijera nada más. “Planeábamos arrojarle una cubeta de sangre de cerdo a 

Dewey en el escenario, pero no es tan fácil de conseguir ahora que estoy vetado del rastro. Estábamos decidiendo entre sustituir la sangre por macarrones con queso, no es taaan impactante pero la intención es lo que cuenta.”

Francis chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Era la típica reacción del nuevo Francis: en el exterior quería demostrar cuanto reprobaba sus idea, pero por dentro le encantaba. 

Ellos casi veía la lucha interna que tenía.

“¡Sabía que tramaban algo! Y será mejor que no lo hagan, ya están algo grandes para seguir humillando a Dewey. Además, sé que de algún modo mamá me culpará a mí por todo.”

“Se la perdonaremos a Dewey sólo por ti, pero nos deberás un favor.” dijo Reese.

“Estás divagando” respondió Francis antes de dejar la habitación recalcó; “Ni se les ocurra.”

Tan pronto como Francis salió, Reese cerró la puerta, Malcolm respiró profundo.

“Casi nos ve” dijo Malcolm con las piernas aún temblando, horrorizado de la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos.

“Si, y no puedo creer lo tonto que es.”

“No es tonto, es sólo que ni siquiera se imagina que…, lo mejor será que tengamos más cuidado, con Francis y Piama aquí son dos pares más de ojos de los que tendremos que pasar desapercibidos.”

Reese se aproximó a Malcolm, tenía una sonrisa tonta, como siempre que ignoraba el peligro.

“Fue muy emocionante, ¿no?”

“Para nada, no quiero ni pensar qué diría Francis.”

Reese atrapó a Malcolm en sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

“Creo que es sexy, que nadie sospeche lo que pasa justo delante de sus narices”

“Estás loco, es lo peor que…” pero Reese no lo dejó terminar, besó sus labios con apasionada agresividad, como si no se hubieran visto en diez años. Malcolm estaba en pánico de que Francis regresara.

Como pudo, logró empujarlo y se limpió la boca con el brazo.

“Olvídalo, no va a pasar.” dijo dirigiéndose al clóset.

“Eso ya lo veremos.” respondió Reese cruzándose de brazos y recargándose cómodamente en su mueble.

“Ni lo pienses. Mejor concéntrate en otra cosa.” le propuso arrodillándose para buscar entre las cestas y cajas en el piso del closet.

“Oh, sí ya me estoy concentrando en algo más.” dijo mirando fijamente en su dirección “Desde aquí la vista es más atractiva.”

Malcolm volteó por encima de su hombro.

“¿Me estás mirando el trasero?”

“Sí y todo lo demás.”

“Pervertido.”

Con toda tranquilidad Reese le respondió.

“No me puedes culpar por admirar el paisaje.”

“Escogiste el peor momento para hacerlo.” dijo molesto y revolviendo el contenido de las cajas polvorientas.

“Pues tú no eres tan discreto. Me doy cuenta cuando me miras, incluso cuando crees que no lo hago.”

Haber sido descubierto era tan vergonzoso que Malcolm sin quererlo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. No quería que Reese lo notara pero por más que le ordenaba a su cuerpo a seguir haciendo como que buscaba, no podía.

Al fin recuperó la movilidad y desde donde estaba intentó defenderse.

“Yo no…” dijo muy rojo y detestándose por no decir todos los fabulosos argumentos que pasaban por su cabeza.

“Está bien, sé que no puedes evitarlo. Sólo mírame, soy demasiado sexy para este planeta.”

“Vanidoso, más bien.”

A Reese el comentario no le causó la más mínima molestia.

“Pero de todos modos me miras. ¿Por qué crees que uso más camisas sin mangas últimamente? Para que te des un festín.

Aunque debería sentirse halagado por las consideraciones de Reese hacia él, la verdad era que le abochornaba. Reese estaba muy confiado de lo que le hacía sentir y aún era difícil para Malcolm aceptarlo y hacerle saber que era cierto. Todavía tenía una fuerza invisible que lo jalaba lejos de su hermano. Era la parte de él que quería aferrarse a una pizca de moral, pero también aquella que lo prevenía de sentirse amado plenamente. El amor le aterraba más que el rechazo. Conocía mucho mejor el rechazo, sabía qué esperar de el. Era en cierto modo más cómodo. Había más certeza en el.

“Lo haces porque eres un narcisista.”

“No sé qué signifique eso, pero lo voy a tomar como un halago.” dijo Reese antes de ponerse a buscar también.

Ya Malcolm estaba poniéndose de malas con la búsqueda infructuosa.

“Francis debería traer su propio cobertor, a menos que pese una tonelada. Y si se cansa, Piama podría ayudarle a cargarlo.” 

“Pero no lo hará, porque es Francis. Además, es el mayor, no creo que tengas autoridad de mandar a nadie. Eres el de en medio.”

“Ustedes dos están obsesionados con la autoridad.” dijo Malcolm asomando la cabeza del closet y dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria a Reese.

“Ja, mira quién habla. Y como dije, somos los mayores.”

“¿Y eso qué?”

“Dios, te mata que seamos los que estamos a cargo.”

Malcolm pudo dejar pasar el asunto, estaba irritable desparramando ropa a diestra a siniestra sin éxito y el punto de Reese era tan pero tan tonto que no valía la pena si quiera tratar de discutirlo. Desde luego, tuvo que hacerlo.

“¡No es cierto! Y ustedes no están a cargo de nada ¿a cargo de molestar a Dewey? Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera. Soy el de en medio pero no quiere decir que…” Malcolm estaba a punto de escupir más y más palabras cuando descubrió que Reese se reía de él. “Lo hiciste a propósito, querías hacerme enojar.” 

Había quedado como un tonto.

“Es tan fácil.”

“Bien, espero que te hayas divertido.” 

“Si, y mucho.”

“Cállate y ayúdame.”

Reese se puso a sacar ropa de sus cajones, ahora arrojándola por encima de su hombro.

“¿Lo ves?” dijo Malcolm enseguida, “Yo también te puedo ordenar.”

Reese negó con la cabeza, acercándose al clóset.

“Claro que no, sólo me gusta ayudar a los más pequeñitos.” dijo palmeando su cabeza.

“Te estás creyendo demasiado eso de ser el hermano mayor. Ni que fueras Francis.”

“Ey, yo soy tan cool como él.”

Malcolm se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando, fingiendo indiferencia a la defensa de Reese.

“Vamos, Reese. Sabes que no.”

“¡Ah! ¡Es mentira y lo sabes!”

“Si quieres vivir engañado.”

“¿Estás diciendo que no soy mejor que él?”

Malcolm entonces se giró hacia Reese y le dedicó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Ahora fue Reese quien se sintió como un tonto por caer en la trampa de su hermano.

“También es fácil hacerte enojar a ti.” le dijo Malcolm.

“Pues para que lo sepas, no me enojé.”

“Sí cómo no.”

“No, y nada podría hacerme enojar hoy.”

“¿Ah no?”

“No.”

“Mira, mientras tú estás todo amargado por buscar el cobertor y ser el hermano que no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros, yo me enfoco en lo importante.”

Malcolm sintió la urgencia de rebatir el tema de la autoridad, quería pretender que no le importaba demasiado pero Reese sabía cómo picarle el orgullo.

“¿Y qué es eso tan importante?” dijo desistiendo de su intención de continuar otro round.

“No entiendo, se supone que tú eres el genio. Piensa chico, piensa” dijo Reese señalando hacia su propia sien.

“Reese, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando.”

Reese bufó.

“Hemos sido lanzados de nuestra propia habitación para que Francis y Piama duerman aquí, y tu y yo en el sofá. Si eso no te da ideas, no sé qué lo hará.”

Malcolm no reaccionó, Reese, impaciente hizo la seña del dedo y el agujero.

“¿Ya captas?”

“Entendí a que te referías zoquete, deja de hacer eso.”

“Lo sé, debes tener pánico, pero no te preocupes, seré todo un caballero cuando…” dijo repitiendo la seña.

“Basta. No puedes hablar en serio, ni loco haría eso aquí. En casa, con Francis y Piama en la habitación. Menos nosotros estando en la sala, podrían descubrirnos.” susurró.

“El peligro es lo que lo hace divertido.”

Reese se aproximó a él despacio y lo fue acorralando hacia la puerta.

“Creo que no has entendido” agregó Reese “Ya me decidí y no hay manera de que cambie de opinión.”

Con la espalda pegada en la puerta Malcolm se sintió como una presa fácil.

“Excepto que no puedes hacer nada a menos de que yo también quiera.” dijo Malcolm tragando saliva con mucha dificultad, Reese había sonreído de inmediato al escucharlo decir eso. Malcolm sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. “Esto no es algo de una sola persona.”

“A veces si.” contestó Reese feliz con su respuesta.

“Entonces te puedes entretener tú solo mientras tanto, porque no vamos a hacer nada mientras Francis esté aquí.”

Luego Reese puso la planta de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Malcolm, apoyándolas en la puerta. Malcolm trató de poner su expresión más severa al quedar cercado por su hermano.

“Podría, pero sólo sería la mitad de divertido. Vamos, si no es el sofá puede ser en otro lado. Tú, yo y el clóset. Piénsalo.”

“No.”

Por respuesta, Reese rozó su nariz a lo largo del cuello de Malcolm aspirando su aroma con anhelo hasta detenerse a la altura de su oreja.

“¿Estás asustado o sólo estás siendo mustio?”

Malcolm lo empujó. Reese no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

“Yo no soy mustio. Me siento insultado.”

“¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo suficiente para demostrarme lo contrario?”

“Ni lo pienses Reese. No somos mamá y papá poniendo excusas tontas para tener sexo. Esto es algo grande.”

“Lo único grande es lo que hay en mis pantalones justo ahora.”

Malcolm hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la fanfarronada de su hermano.

“Te tienes en un concepto muy alto.”

“Si bueno, que puedo decir, estoy muy bien equipado. Tienes mucha suerte.” dijo besándolo subiendo por su quijada.

“Lo dudo.”

“Supongo que depende cómo lo mires, para principiantes como tú puede ser mala suerte. Algo demasiado grande para manejar.” luego Reese le apartó despacio el cabello de la frente, era un gesto tierno sin embargo sus palabras tenían la intención de molestarlo “Descuida, eso se arregla con práctica y yo estoy más que dispuesto a que lo practiquemos una y otra y otra vez.” 

“Tienes una curiosa manera de seducirme, porque todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es darte un rodillazo donde no te da el sol.”

Por supuesto, a Reese le divertía la situación y antes de que pudiera decir algo más tocaron a la puerta.

“Soy yo” dijo Dewey. Malcolm sospechó que su hermanito se anunciaba para que supieran que no había peligro.

Los dos chicos se apartaron de la puerta pero Reese permanecía muy cerca de Malcolm. Cuando la abrieron Dewey entró cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

“Mamá encontró el cobertor.” 

“Dewey, no estamos haciendo nada” dijo Malcolm.

Cuando el niño se descubrió los miró a los dos.

“¿Y podrían culparme, después de lo que he visto?”

“Vas a ver peores cosas en tu vida” dijo Reese despreocupado “Mejor que lo aprendas de nosotros que de un desconocido.”

Aunque Dewey reprobó por completo su comentario, no le respondió.

“Como sea, idiotas. Francis quiere ir al golfito. Espero que eso no lo arruinen también.” les advirtió antes de irse.

Malcolm iba a reunirse con el resto de la famila, en eso, Reese se pegó a su espalda y le habló al oído.

“No creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil, me lo debes.”

Sus brazos y su nuca se erizaron con el aliento y las palabras de Reese. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacerlo sentir y temía por ello. Aunque también quería experimentarlo, nunca se sentía preparado.

“¿Nos vamos?” lo invitó Reese luego con su natural desenfado.

**  
Esa noche, Malcolm para variar tampoco podía dormir. Y esta vez no eran sus preocupaciones (no demasiado), sino lo incómodo del sofá. Se daba vueltas buscando una posición que no lastimara su espalda o su costado. Él había pensado que Reese estaría incitándolo y que por eso no dormiría, pero en cambio, su hermano roncaba desde su tendido en el suelo a los pies del sofá. 

Le extrañaba la indiferencia de Reese sobre todo por la oportunidad que tenía. Dewey había declarado que se iría a dormir a casa de un compañero de su clase de piano para no tener distracciones y además descansar bien. Ese chico debía tener un piano o ser tan obsesionado como Dewey en cuanto a prácticas de otro modo, su hermanito no hubiera ido.

Entonces, sus pensamientos sobre el futuro estaban a punto de empezar a abrumarlo cuando decidió cortarlos de golpe. No quería pensar en nada más. Francis estaba en casa y acababan de disfrutar una tarde como familia. Era agradable tenerlo de regreso y sentir como si fueran los viejos tiempos, cuando Francis era el líder y los deslumbraba a todos con sus hazañas. Sin embargo, Malcolm notaba los cambios. Cómo extrañaba menos a Francis, básicamente porque este no era el mismo Francis que había partido a la militarizada algunos años atrás. Y estaba consciente de que parte de su amargura desde niño se debía a la pérdida de su hermano. Ahora sabía que había vivido una ilusión y admirado a alguien que no había movido ni un dedo por él. Eso lo había hecho Reese. Sin esperar méritos, Reese tomó el lugar de Francis, superándolo incluso. No sólo no metía en problemas ni permitía estafas a sus hermanos menores, sino que se aseguraba de que nadie se atreviera a meterse con ellos.

A pesar de todo, Francis seguía siendo importante en su vida y no quería decepcionarlo. Y si supiera lo que pasaba entre él y Reese, seguro que lo estaría o pensaría algo mucho peor. No sería como Dewey que aunque les demostrara el asco que le daban, aceptaba su relación. Claro que, le convenía en muchas maneras saber su secreto y no creían tener nada con que sobornar a Francis para que estuviera de su lado.  
Se preguntó que tanto podría sospechar Francis de ellos, porque en definitiva había notado algo. Malcolm rogaba porque nunca tuvieran qué decirle la verdad.

“¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?” dijo Reese entre bostezos desde su lugar.

“Me duele la espalda.”

“No puede ser peor que dormir en el suelo.”

“Lo es”

Reese se levantó y luego se metió bajo las sábanas con Malcolm.

“Recórrete más” le dijo empujándolo.

“No hay más lugar, tonto.” respondió Malcolm apachurrado contra el respaldo.

“Mejor” dijo Reese sonriendo “Así podemos estar más cerca. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que nunca hemos dormido juntos?”

“Tú me lo recuerdas a cada momento.”

“Me refiero a dormir de verdad, no dormir después del sexo.”

“Oh, eso. He pensado más en lo segundo. Hasta eso sería más fácil que dormir juntos de verdad.”

“Me encanta que pienses en sexo.”

“Me preocupan más los obstáculos de hacerlo que el acto en sí.”

“Siempre encuentras la manera de quitarle lo divertido a todo.” dijo Reese recostándose sobre su costado.

“Y aún así te gusto.”

“Sí, y mucho.”

“Entonces no es tan malo.”

“Porque yo vuelvo todo divertido.”

“Ja.”

Reese se lamió los labios.

“Ya estás tramando algo ¿no?”

Sin responderle, Reese se movió y consiguió ponerse encima de él. Malcolm no pudo prevenir el beso de lleno que recibió en directo en la boca.

“Adivinaste” respondió Reese en un registro grave de voz, quizá no tenía la intención de que sonara seductor pero a Malcolm así le pareció. “Hay algo que quiero intentar.”

“¿Aquí?” susurró Malcolm alarmado y mirando alrededor de la oscura estancia.

“Si, no te vas a arrepentir” dijo pasando las manos por su pecho.

Malcolm creyó que su guardia había bajado de forma alarmante.

“Sé que quieres decir que no.” dijo Reese sin adivinar la falta de voluntad de su hermano. “Y que la casa está llena, pero qué importa. Nadie nos verá. Y si eres muy silencioso, 

nadie nos escuchará tampoco.” dijo con malicia.

“Suena a que me estás retando, y no me lo vas a hacer fácil.”

“¿Ves cómo hago todo más divertido?” dijo metiendo la mano bajo las sábanas subiendo por su pierna hasta detenerse entre sus muslos “Mucho más divertido” susurró tocándolo provocadoramente. 

“Voy a dejarte ganar esta.” jadeó.

Reese se inclinó y lo besó despacio mientras lo tocaba por encima de su pijama.

“No tenías porqué decirlo” sonrió “Puedo sentir que te diste por vencido, te gustó mucho mi idea, ¿no es así?” dijo entre besos.

“Deja de hablar.” respondió luchando por pronunciar cada palabra.

“Parece que necesito algo con que mantener la boca ocupada, es curioso porque coincide con algo nuevo que quiero intentar.”

“¿Qué cosa?” preguntó Malcolm con una mezcla de curiosidad y pavor.

“Creo que sabes.”

Aunque si sabía y Reese se movió lento, Malcolm no lo detuvo. Creía que ya se estaba volviendo loco para permitirle hacer lo que estaba pensando. Esto era algo que no pensaba que fuera a hacer pronto con ninguna chica. Y no es que no le intimidara que pasara lo mismo con Reese, quizá todavía más que con cualquier otra persona pero la esencia familiar de él lo hacía sentir un poco más confiado. Era el confort que podía tener de Reese y de nadie más.

De un segundo a otro Reese se metió bajo el cobertor. Malcolm sintió cómo Reese deslizó su pijama y al contacto directo de su piel se estremeció. Reese lo acarició sólo un poco y fue suficiente para ponerse más duro. 

Esperó que en cualquier momento Reese hiciera algún comentario burlesco o emergiera del cobertor, pero no lo hizo. Agradeció que no lo hiciera.

Entonces, casi suelta un grito cuando Reese empezó a lamerlo. 

Por instinto trató de empujarlo por los hombros mientras se retorcía, pero entonces, Reese engulló su erección. Poco a poco, lentamente a un ritmo que lo estaba haciendo perder la noción de la realidad. Malcolm se dio cuenta de que era inútil tratar de resistirse. Era absurdo además. Le gustaba de verdad lo que sentía, pero como con cada nueva experiencia con Reese oponía resistencia. 

Sin embargo, Reese había aprendido también a esperar y como le había prometido a derribar sus barreras una por una.  
Reese lo succionaba despacio y la sensación de estar dentro de él a su merced era abrumadora y fascinante. El calor y la humedad de la boca de Reese parecía extenderse a todo su cuerpo, haciéndole casi imposible respirar y para su asombro y terror, también era imposible pensar. Cualquier pensamiento que hiciera que su atención navegara lejos, Reese lo poseía, haciéndolo volver a la única realidad de la cual Malcolm no podía escapar.

Casi podía leer la mente de Reese, sugiriéndole que lo mejor era dejar de ser tan testarudo y controlador. Este no era momento para eso, ni para el miedo. 

“Déjamelo todo a mí” murmuró su hermano bajo el cobertor, en el breve momento en que su boca estuvo libre.

Malcolm sintió cómo Reese lo succionaba entero, física y emocionalmente. Hubo unos segundos de vértigo puro mientras era atraído a un vortex de placer donde parecía olvidar hasta quien era.

Enterró los dedos en el sofá, listo para el clímax que se acercaba y lo único que lamentaba era tener que ahogar sus gemidos para no despertar a la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esperar tanto. Me deprime haber tardado tanto en escribir este nuevo capítulo. Quizá lo único que me alegra es haberlo podido terminar por fin y saber que ustedes ya no van a estar esperando. ♥


	13. Recital

“¡Niños! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Inspección!” avisó Lois la noche siguiente y al cabo de unos segundos Malcolm, Dewey y Reese se alinearon en la cocina. Incluso Francis y Hal se les unieron. 

Piama no podía creer el don de mando de la jefa suprema de la familia que hasta los hombres de la casa acudían al llamado..

Luego de asegurarse que todos los sacos estuvieran bien planchados y las corbatas anudadas Lois estuvo conforme, pero no dejó ir a nadie antes de asegurarse que los chicos (y Hal) no llevaran algún truco en sus bolsillos.

“Ma, ¿por qué tenemos que ir elegantes? Además este saco me pica” se quejó Reese.

“Es el primer recital oficial de su hermanito, así que deben verse presentables.”

“Parecemos idiotas y sólo es la escuela de Dewey, gran cosa.”

Malcolm iba a decirle que se callara. No sólo porque temía que Dewey se vengara, sino porque si era sincero, le debían muchas al chico. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior no quería ni mirar a Reese. Su hermano en cambio le guiñaba el ojo de forma poco discreta y le sonreía pícaramente desde la distancia. 

Estando Francis allí no tenían muchas oportunidades de hablar, sin embargo Malcolm consideraba que era mejor así. Al menos hasta que se le pasara esa fase incómoda.

Era sábado por la noche. No era que tuvieran cosas mejores qué hacer, principalmente porque Lois no iba a dejarlos salir por ahí hasta nuevo aviso (Malcolm interpretó esto como hasta que se graduaran), y en honor a la verdad, entre semana estaban siempre con prisas, lo único que hubieran querido era quedarse a ver la lucha libre.

“Oh no” dijo Dewey pálido “¡Creo que olvidé cómo tocar el piano! ¡No recuerdo la partitura!” gritó Dewey mirando a sus hermanos.

“Hijito...” lo animó Hal “Lo harás bien, son nervios de estreno. Yo también los tuve en mi primer competencia de patinaje. Aunque si fuera tú vomitaría antes de salir de casa, no querrás hacerlo encima del piano con todos en tu escuela mirándote.”

Dewey abrió mucho los ojos y se giró en dirección al resto en busca de respuestas.

“¡Hal!” le advirtió Lois.

“Es cierto” respondió Hal enseguida “Mira, podría ser peor. Después de todo, no será tan terrible como vomitar mientras haces un giro triple.”

Francis entonces salió al rescate.

“Descuida viejito, has practicado como loco. Es como andar en bicicleta, jamás se olvida.”

“¿Tú crees?”

“Todos creemos en ti Dewey” dijo Lois “Ahora, más te vale que lo hagas bien ,todos pedimos permiso para faltar a nuestros trabajos y estamos obligados a escuchar a los otros niños que van antes que tú. Así que ni se te ocurra arruinarlo.”

Los chicos y Hal le dieron la razón a Lois. Piama se habría escandalizado por la actitud de todos hacia Dewey, pero luego recordó que por lo menos no era como en su familia. 

Cualquiera que hiciera el ridículo era ignorado por la familia hasta por cinco años y hasta expulsados a la zona más remota de Mamú.

“¿Todos listos? Nos vamos en cinco minutos.” los apuró Lois, revisando que no faltara nada en su bolso. Hal había perdido las llaves y las buscaba como loco. Los chicos rompieron fila y se dispersaron por toda la estancia, empezando a aburrirse con la velada que les esperaba. Dewey continuaba con su respiración agitada y Lois le dio una bolsa de papel para que respirara en ella.

“Malcolm, tendrás que cambiar tu hora de terapia la próxima semana, estaremos a tope de trabajo en el Lucky Aide, le dijo y luego le explicaba a Dewey cómo debía respirar.

“O podría dejar de ir.”

“Ni lo pienses” respondió Lois.

Francis se acomodaba la corbata y curioso miró a Malcolm.

“¿Vas a terapia? Digo no es que me sorprenda” comentó lanzando una mirada discreta a Lois, en su mente era la causa de todos los traumas familiares “pero ¿para qué?”

Antes de que Malcolm pudiera pedirle a Lois que no dijera nada ella se le adelantó.

“Tu hermano está pasando por una crisis de identidad sexual”

“¡Mamá! ¡No!” gritó Malcolm avergonzado.

“¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos familia, no es un secreto.”

Malcolm no podía creer su suerte. Le importaba mucho lo que Francis opinaba de él. Y como siempre Reese salía limpio en todas esas suposiciones. Ya estaba empezando a colmarse de esa situación. Sobre todo después de lo que Reese le había hecho la noche anterior.

Pero Malcolm estaba abochornado porque lo sucedido sólo confirmaba más lo que Lois acababa de decir.

“Tú no eres gay” dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño. “¿Estás tramando algo, no?” preguntó en voz baja.

“Eso no lo sabemos” respondió Lois metiendo pañuelos desechables en su bolso “Es trabajo del terapeuta averiguarlo. “

“¿Podemos cambiar de tema?” suplicó Malcolm.

“Si es verdad que eres gay, ¿te gusta algún chico? ¿alguien que yo conozca?”

Aunque Reese estuviera en la cocina a unos metros de él, temía que fuera muy evidente como si grandes flechas color neon apuntaran hacia su hermano.

“Déjalo en paz, Francis” dijo Piama “Él no quiere hablar de eso ahora.”

“No lo estoy atacando, soy su hermano y me interesa saber. Como dijo mamá, somos familia.”

“Bueno puede ser que a Malcolm si le guste alguien” intervino Reese desde su lugar.

¡Era el colmo! Después del dilema en el que se encontraba ¿salía con eso?

“Tal vez lo conozcas, es un chico apuesto y muy sexy, se parece a mí.”

Francis rodó los ojos.

“De acuerdo, no importa.” dijo Francis descartando el tema. Malcolm esperaba que aún creyera que era una mentira o un plan para desviar la atención de su madre.

*  
Estuvieron atascados en el tráfico por media hora. Dewey estaba entrando en pánico y todos dentro de la camioneta ya no se molestaban en calmarlo. Francis estaba acaparando la conversación con anécdotas del Grotto. Era lo mejor, así se evitaba cualquier situación incómoda, desde lo que ocurría con Malcolm hasta los comentarios pasivo agresivos entre Lois y Piama.

Malcolm aún no quería ni ver a Reese. Tenía suerte de que el porta bebé de Jamie estuviera situado en medio de ellos.

Llegaron por fin. Hal tuvo que aparcar en el extremo más alejado del estacionamiento de la escuela de Dewey. Los chicos se bajaron de un salto y estiraron los brazos y las piernas.

Lois y Hal se adelantaron para llevar a Dewey al interior del auditorio de la escuela.

“Bueno, ahora que mamá no está, ya puedes decirme qué es todo eso del terapeuta. No es temporada de boletas ¿o sí?” dijo Francis a Malcolm.

“Todavía no.” respondió Malcolm indiferente.

Reese caminaba hasta atrás de ellos.

“Sé que no es asunto mío las cosas que traman” continuó Francis “Sé que tú y Reese han continuado la tradición de la familia en mi ausencia, pero parece que mamá les está creyendo todo. Sólo cuiden de no llevarla demasiado lejos.”

“¿Y eso a qué viene?” dijo Malcolm metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

“Malcolm, convencieron a mamá de que eres gay. Están ocultando algo grande o tienen alguna broma en ejecución. Lo que sea, debe ser muy bueno para que se hayan inventado algo así.”

Piama se soltó del brazo de Francis.

“Por favor, ya olvídalo” le dijo a él “Deja a tus hermanos hacer sus propias bromas o resolver sus problemas. Si quisieran que participaras ya te lo hubieran pedido.”

“Ella tiene razón” respondió Malcolm.

“¿Es en serio?” exclamó Francis escandalizado.

“Te entiendo” intervino Piama “Te sientes excluído, estabas acostumbrado a ser el líder de las bromas y ya no lo eres, quizá es hora de avanzar, Francis. Pareciera que estás ansioso por meterte en un problema que no es tuyo.”

“¿Acaso se volvieron locos todos? No pueden comportarse de esta forma sospechosa y fingir que no pasa nada. No los conoces como yo. Están usando esa mentira de que Malcolm es gay para confundir a mamá y no me lo quieren decir.”

Piama exhaló perdiendo la paciencia y Malcolm pateó el suelo.

“A menos que sea verdad…” dijo Francis con cautela “¿Lo es?” preguntó a Malcolm.

Desde luego, Malcolm no quería responder. La verdad era más complicada que eso. Ojalá fuera tan simple. La insistencia de Francis, lo había sacado de sus casillas y tampoco deseaba despertar más su curiosidad, así que Malcolm no le respondió y apresuró el paso.

“¡Francis! deja de hacer preguntas” susurró Piama.

“¿Es que no tengo derecho de preguntar?”

“Puedes preguntar, pero él tiene derecho a no responder y tienes qué aceptar eso.”

“¿Por qué? Es mi hermano y me preocupo por él” murmuró Francis “No le pregunté por molestarlo. No soy un extraño que quiere entrometerse y avergonzarlo, soy su familia. 

Piama se cruzó de brazos.

“Lo sé. Pero claramente te estás entrometiendo y avergonzándolo. Míralo.”   
Francis levantó los brazos.

“Bien, pues discúlpame por preocuparme por mi hermano. Tu no lo entiendes, de por si la gente lo trata diferente por ser un genio. Lo molestan desde que es un niño. Si pensaban que era raro entonces ¿qué crees que pensarán ahora? ¿cómo crees que van a tratarlo?”

Aunque entendía los motivos que mortificaban a Francis, Piama consideraba que no era algo que él pudiera resolver

“Escucha, dale un poco de tiempo” dijo tomando su brazo con cariño “Déjalo sentirse listo para decírtelo, además, quizá él ni siquiera sabe lo que es.”

Las palabras de Piama tenían la capacidad de hacerlo ver otro lado de las cosas, así que Francis decidió dejar de preguntar. Su inquietud por el bienestar de su hermano menor estaba lejos de desaparecer, pero era lo mejor. 

*  
Tal como Dewey lo había deseado (y exigido), todos los integrantes de la familia se acomodaron en la misma fila de asientos casi hasta adelante. Estaban todos muy aburridos desde antes de que el recital empezara y para el tercer número musical ya se habían hartado de sonreír y parecer la familia perfecta.

Un grupo de niños cantaba a coro una monótona canción y tanto los chicos como Hal ansiaban que Jamie se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento para llevarlo fuera del auditorio con el pretexto de calmarlo, pero el pequeño dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Lois. 

Cuando las esperanzas de que Jamie hiciera un berrinche o ensuciara el pañal se esfumaron, Reese se inclinó de forma discreta hacia su lado, donde Malcolm se sentaba.

“Ey” susurró Reese, pretendiendo que ponía atención al coro y evitar así que Lois lo regañara.

“¿Qué?” espetó Malcolm.

“¿Estás bien?” le dijo Reese.

“Algo así. Es sólo Francis.”

Reese negó con la cabeza y luego en un movimiento rápido le habló al oído.

“Hablo de anoche.”

Malcolm sabía bien a qué se refería y porqué. Pudo sentir el calor subir a su cara conforme le venían los recuerdos. Lamentaba ser tan patético.

Entonces encontró una manera de dar un giro a la situación.

“¿Y qué hay de ti?”

Reese frunció el entrecejo y paseó los ojos tratando de razonar, de entender la pregunta.

“Yo estoy bien” respondió confundido. “Creí que te sentirías extraño.”

“No es para tanto, tu eres el que se metió a la boca mi ya sabes qué. Supongo que eso si debe ser extraño.” 

Ahora era Reese el que se ruborizaba.

“Bueno… no… yo…”

Malcolm disfrutó cómo la confianza de Reese se desvanecía. No parecía tan engreído ahora.

“Tranquilo. Era de esperarse. Aunque es gracioso, Francis quiere saber si yo soy gay, mientras que de ti no sospecha nada aún cuando hasta tragaste mi…”

“Shhh, ¡niños!” los chistó Lois desde el otro extremo de la fila. 

Reese se quería morir y Malcolm se acomodó en su asiento, entrelazando las manos por encima de su regazo. Sintió que había ganado.

“Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta,” susurró por último: “Estoy bien. Estuvo bien.”

“Pudiste responder eso desde el principio. De veras, a veces puedes ser una perra.”

“Y te gusta”

“Si.” renegó Reese, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento.

No volvieron a hablar durante los dos números siguientes, Dewey aguardaba tras bambalinas y cuando hubo un pequeño intermedio, Lois tuvo que acompañarlo a vomitar al baño.

Los chicos, Piama y Hal fueron al área de cafetería a comprar ponche. Francis y Reese se habían aflojado la corbata y Malcolm se había quitado el saco en ausencia de Lois.

Reese le entregó su bebida a Malcolm y cuando la probó, notó un sabor raro. Volteó a ver a su hermano enseguida y lo descubrió con una sonrisa.

“¿Le escupiste, verdad?”

Reese soltó una risilla.

“Estamos a mano.” le dijo.

Iba a ser imposible reclamarle enfrente de los demás y Malcolm sabía que de algún modo se merecía la venganza de Reese. Lo había avergonzado a propósito sólo por desquitarse y a final de cuentas, Reese no tenía la culpa de ser tan arrogante con respecto a sus encuentros sexuales. Si bien, Malcolm no tenía experiencias anteriores con qué comparar a   
Reese, lo único que importaba es que siempre terminaba satisfecho.

Para poder funcionar en su vida diaria, Malcolm debía esforzarse para no recordar las sensaciones nuevas que Reese le despertaba. Incluso en las ocasiones en las que sólo se besaban y acariciaban por encima de la ropa, experimentaba alguna emoción nueva. Su pobre cerebro estaba sobrecargado.

Y así esa noche, estaba en la misma situación de tratar de estar presente en lugar de perderse en pensamientos lujuriosos. 

La verdad es que era casi imposible evitarlo. Reese lo había tenido retorciéndose de placer sólo con su estúpida boca. No era cualquier cosa. No era algo tan fácil de olvidar. Y tampoco quería. Amablemente hubiera dado todo por encerrarse en su habitación a pensar en eso, recordando cada detalle una y otra vez. Eso lo llevaría de forma inevitable a tocarse, porque tendría que liberarse de algún modo, o mejor, Reese repetiría su hazaña para ayudarlo. Era un lujo que no podía darse con Francis de visita y con el recital de Dewey demandando toda la atención.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse.

Descubrió que Francis llevaba un buen rato hablando sobre el Grotto, y cuando Malcolm pudo conectar con la conversación notó que tenía qué ver con Reese.

“Es un trabajo arduo y casi siempre estamos cortos de personal. No todos resisten tener obligaciones que no les corresponden, pero Otto es una buena persona. No tiene ni la menor idea de como manejar el hotel y el rancho pero le daría gusto tenerte.”

Malcolm trataba de entender de lo que hablaban, al leer la expresión de Reese lo notó algo interesado.

“¿Para qué?” preguntó Malcolm de pronto, aún sosteniendo el vaso de ponche escupido. 

“Para la cocina del jefe de Francis, el francés ese. Necesitan ayudantes y cosas así.” le respondió Reese.

“No te harás rico, pero al menos tendrás alojamiento y un sueldo.” dijo Francis.

Malcolm rió por lo bajo.

“¡Sería estupendo hijo!” celebró Hal “Esa es la oportunidad que estabas esperando.” prosiguió ilusionado.

“¿Es en serio?” comentó Malcolm, su tono sonó más indignado de lo que pretendía

“Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?” preguntó Francis con una sonrisa inocente.

“Bueno, es el Grotto. Está en un sitio olvidado por dios, si fuera algún hotel de cinco estrellas lo entendería pero no hay futuro ahí.”

La sonrisa del rostro de Hal se borró, lamentando el comentario de Malcolm. Piama intentó mirar hacia otro lado y parecer indiferente, Francis frunció el ceño.

“No todos quieren ir a sitios elitistas Malcolm, y eso incluye hoteles cinco estrellas y universidades privadas. Sé que parece poca cosa para ti pero hay que empezar por algún lado.”

Era normal que Francis pensara que Malcolm lo había dicho con la intención de menospreciar el Grotto. Tenía bien ganada esa fama de creerse mejor que los demás por ser inteligente, y aunque Malcolm realmente no creía que el Grotto fuera un lugar prometedor para Reese, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

“Eso ya lo sé.”

“Oh, sí claro. Tú lo sabes todo.” respondió Francis burlándose. En definitiva estaba herido por el comentario de su hermano. 

Hacía apenas unos años, Malcolm, Reese y Dewey estaban muy impresionados con su vida y trabajo en el rancho, pero ahora que Malcolm era un poco mayor y se preparaba para   
avanzar hacia un camino diferente (y mejor) era lógico que le pareciera insignificante. 

“No es lo que quise decir.” respondió Malcolm, frustrado porque sus palabras hubieran sido malinterpretadas.

“¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?” inquirió Francis.

“Yo… sólo creo que…” dijo tratando de no ver a Reese pero fallando miserablemente “creo que puede haber mejores opciones para él. Y arrojarlo a una cocina en medio de la nada no va a darle más credenciales.

“Ahí está, creo que es exactamente lo que quisiste decir.”

“No” respondió Malcolm irritado.

“¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuales son las otras opciones para Reese?”

Con absoluta seguridad Malcolm le contestó a Francis mirándolo directo a los ojos.

“Podría tener una buena educación, o educación a secas y llegar a ser algo más que un ayudante de cocina.”

El lobby improvisado de la escuela estaba llenándose de más gente que escapaba del auditorio por unos segundos, alguien al centro del lugar derramó su ponche y pronto había gente pisando y desparramándolo por todo el suelo.

“¿Y de dónde sacaste que Reese querría ir a la universidad? ¿No es ese TU sueño?”

Malcolm respingó.

Preocupado por sus hijos y temeroso de que Lois encontrara una pelea al volver, Hal intentó calmarlos.

“Vamos niños. No es para que discutan. Ya lo resolverán en otro momento.”

“A Reese ni siquiera le gusta la escuela” continuó Francis, ignorando a su padre. “Es un pésimo estudiante.”

“Que tú sepas, él ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Tú no lo conoces” dijo Malcolm retadoramente, y tuvo la discreción de detenerse a tiempo y no decir que no lo conocía como él.

¿Quién se creía Francis para venir y arruinar sus planes?

Estaba furioso, tan furioso que no notó las expresiones desconcertadas de los integrantes de su familia, incluyendo a Piama.

Francis miraba alternativamente a sus dos hermanos, tratando de descifrar el misterio.

Como a Malcolm, le costaba mucho dejar ir las cosas.

“Como sea. No es tu decisión, ¿qué piensas de la propuesta, Reese?”

Por unos segundos, él no reaccionó. Había estado atento a la discusión, observándola como a un partido de tenis.

“Wow, no podría dar una respuesta ahora mismo” dijo Reese, echando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Malcolm. Para Malcolm esto significaba un gesto de complicidad. De que se trataba de una decisión que tomarían juntos, así que el idiota de Francis no podía estar más equivocado.

“No esperaba que tomaras una decisión ahora, sólo quiero saber tu opinión.”

Hal se adelantó a opinar.

“Yo creo que es estupendo, Reese.” dijo alzando un poco su puño con emoción “Esto podría resolverte la vida y a todos. Y ya que todo el dinero se irá para la universidad de tu hermano tu no quedarías desamparado.”

Malcolm se tensó bajo el brazo de Reese y este debió sentirlo porque le dio un suave apretón para calmarlo.

“Como sea” dijo Reese despreocupado “Todo se va a resolver,”

“De acuerdo zoquete, pero ¿qué te parece? ¿no te gustaría trabajar en algo que te gusta, lejos de mamá?”

La propuesta de Francis era demasiado tentadora, demasiado buena para rechazarla.

“Seguro que si.” respondió Reese en tono neutral. Era difícil precisar si le emocionaba la idea o no le interesaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, Malcolm apostaba que estaba fingiendo.

Herido por sus palabras, Malcolm se quitó el brazo de Reese y se apartó de él.

Por la bocina anunciaron que el recital iba a continuar e invitaban a los asistentes a volver a sus asientos.

No hubo oportunidad de que Francis le recriminara a Malcolm su esnobismo o que lo interrogara respecto a su actitud negativa.

“Vamos” le dijo Reese con cautela a la par que la familia se dirigía de regreso al auditorio.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus lugares, Malcolm tenía la mente en blanco. Sólo podía sentir furia hacia Francis. Nunca le había parecido tan entrometido y molesto como en esta visita.

¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar todos sus planes?

Para empeorarlo todo, Reese estaba callado como una piedra. No había hecho el mínimo intento por tranquilizarlo o por burlarse de la tonta oferta de Francis. Al contrario, Reese estaba extrañamente en silencio, incluso abstraído. A Malcolm le indignaba la sola idea de que Reese lo estuviera considerando.

El recital parecía interminable hasta que por fin, tocó el turno de Dewey.

Un par de minutos antes de que la interpretación de su hermanito terminara, Reese jaló a Malcolm del brazo y lo arrastró de regreso al lobby de la escuela.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Reese sacó su billetera y compró globos de helio y un ramo de flores en un pequeño puesto de regalos junto a la venta de ponche.

“Convirtiéndome en un lambiscón” dijo sujetando la media docena de globos que se enredaban con listones de colores. “Recompenso al enano por guardar nuestro secreto.”

Mientras recibía el pesado ramo de flores en sus brazos, Malcolm pensó que no debía molestarse ya que le daba la impresión de que pronto no habría secreto qué guardar, pero se mordió la lengua.

Cuando regresaron, el auditorio se puso de pie y una atronadora serie de aplausos llenó el lugar. Dewey hizo una reverencia sin abandonar nunca su gesto solemne. Tratándose de su música, el niño se lo tomaba demasiado en serio. Malcolm lo comparó con la entrega de Reese hacia la cocina. En cambio él, no podía pensar en nada que lo apasionara de la misma manera. Quizá las ciencias, pero ¿a ese nivel? 

Malcolm le dio el ramo a Lois, y ella y Reese entregaron las flores y los globos a Dewey. 

Hal se acercó para tomarle fotos.

A pesar de que ir al recital había sido una molestia y de que era indiferente al amor a la música que Dewey tenía, pudo sentirse feliz por su hermano. Y unos segundos después, cuando estaba cansándose de aplaudir, sintió que él no tenía nada. Se sintió inexplicablemente vacío y sin rumbo.  
Entrar a Yale, Harvard o Brown debía valer la pena. 

*   
Volvieron a casa agotados. Todos hablaban de cómo Dewey había logrado impresionar a la audiencia con sus ágiles manos en el piano. Lois estaba orgullosa y Malcolm, que carecía de oído musical y además estaba molesto no pudo apreciar por completo el logro de su hermanito.

El aire fresco de la noche y el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas invitaban a una velada agradable. Sin embargo esta noche, Dewey seguía siendo el centro de atención o por lo menos lo sería por un par de horas.

Hal apenas cruzó la puerta se deshizo de sus pantalones. Los chicos iban a hacer lo mismo cuando su hermano mayor intervino.

“¡Papá!” alertó Francis “¡Mi esposa está aquí!”

“Ups, Piama, lo siento. Es la costumbre” respondió Hal huyendo a su cuarto en ropa interior y cubriéndose el trasero con los pantalones.

“De todas maneras no esperaba que el glamour de esta noche durara tanto.” dijo Dewey, aún metido en el saco que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Malcolm se quitó el suyo y desanudó su corbata, los tiró a un lado y se dejó caer en el sillón.

“Ya deberías saber cómo funciona esta familia” dijo, con un tono demasiado plano, sin ninguna chispa.

Sentándose en el descansa brazos del sofá junto a Malcolm, Reese se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos. Como su hermano, también se había librado del saco.

Lois llevaba a Jamie a su cuna.

“Déjame adivinar” dijo Reese pasando su brazo por el respaldo del sofá, era como si abrazara a Malcolm pero sin hacerlo realmente. No lo haría enfrente de la familia, pero deseaba mostrarle a su chico que no estaba solo. “Estás furioso, aunque ¿qué querías que le dijera?”

“No estoy enojado contigo, tarado” dijo Malcolm mirándolo con desdén. “Francis me está acabando la paciencia.”

Reese enarcó las cejas.

“Oh, ¿entonces ya no es tu hermano favorito, eh? Esas son buenas noticias… para mí.”

“Ya lo creo.”

“No tienes nada de preocuparte. Francis trabaja como esclavo en ese rancho horrible, si cree que me muero de ganas por hacer lo mismo que él se equivoca. Además, detesto el sol. Me llenaría de manchas y pecas. Como estas” dijo girando su antebrazo y mirándolo con desaprobación “No gracias.”

Sonaba sincero, sonreía naturalmente. Debía bastar para que Malcolm se sintiera aliviado, y así fue, sólo un poco, porque entonces un sentimiento todavía más amargo lo invadió.

“Tienes qué creerme.” le dijo Reese cuando Malcolm no reaccionó. De forma sutil acarició apenas su cabello con la punta de los dedos. “¿Lo harás?”

Entonces Dewey se acomodó de un sentón en el sillón individual. Parecía un rey chiquito, sonriendo orgulloso mientras contemplaba su reino.

“Oigan, no creí que fueran capaces de comportarse y lo hicieron. Si no los conociera pensaría que de verdad me quieren y me tienen consideración humana.”

“Somos profesionales en fingir, lo importante es que cumplimos nuestra parte.” dijo Reese.

“No estuviste tan mal en el recital, Dewey” le dijo Malcolm aún con un tono desanimado “Supongo que por eso no fue tan difícil contener las ganas de abuchearte.”

Dewey ignoró la última parte del comentario.

“Ustedes dos son tan buenos.” dijo el niño con sarcasmo y luego cambiando su tono a uno más serio“Aunque no tan buenos para fingir en todo, ¿no crees que a Francis y a nuestros papás les parecerá raro que estés tan enojado con la propuesta para Reese?

“Nadie en esta casa pone tanta atención. Créeme.” enfatizó Malcolm. “y no estoy enojado por la propuesta.”

Reese y Dewey se voltearon a ver.

“Es estúpido que trates de negarlo” dijo Dewey “ Si no quieres acabar encerrado en un sanatorio mental disimula mejor. Te van a descubrir.” hizo una pausa “A los dos.” le advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

“Exageras, no soy tan obvio.”

“Si lo eres” dijeron Reese y Dewey al unísono.

*

Después de un festín de pizza, vieron televisión todos juntos apretados e incómodos en el sillón. Había un ruidoso programa de concursos y al cabo de un rato Francis se puso de pie.

“Ya no soporto este programa, ¿qué tal una partida de canastas?” invitó. “Tengo el cuerpo entumido.”

Hal eructó.

“No lo sé hijo, comí demasiada pizza” dijo trazando círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de su ombligo, Lois estaba acurrucada junto a él.

“Vamos, no sean aburridos.”

Malcolm compartía la opinión de Hal, no porque estuviera lleno de pizza, sino que estaba más concentrado en el calor corporal de Reese que se aplastaba a su lado.

Con gusto hubiera aceptado que todos se fueran a dormir con tal de tener a Reese poniéndole las manos encima en la oscuridad. Sí, era un cobarde para esas cosas, pero la recompensa era demasiado buena y Reese sabía lo que hacía. Cada maldita vez.

Tal vez Reese podría hacerlo ponerse de mejor humor.

“Yo me apunto” respondió Reese decidido “¿Qué?” le susurró a Malcolm “Será divertido.”

“También yo” secundó Dewey.

Terminaron convenciendo a Hal y Malcolm no creyó que tuviera la opción de negarse, así que unos minutos después ya estaban los cuatro hermanos y Hal frente a la canasta de la cochera.

Francis traía el balón.

“Los capitanes seremos, como siempre…” empezó Francis.

“Nah-ah” cortó Reese “Yo seré capitán de mi equipo y escojo a... ¡Malcolm!” dijo y luego le hizo un ademán para que se acercara, pero Malcolm no se movió.

Dewey entornó los ojos y Francis estaba sorprendido.

“Estás delirando, papá y yo somos los capitanes siempre.”

Y así era. Como Hal era bastante bueno, su equipo siempre eran él y algún otro de los chicos, excepto Dewey que contaba como medio jugador. Era usual que tardaran mucho para jugar porque Reese y Malcolm pasaban una eternidad discutiendo para quedar en el equipo de Francis.

“Pues ya no más.” dijo Reese alegre. 

“¿Por qué? No puedes romper las reglas solo porque sí.”

“Es sólo un tonto juego, Francis.” dijo Malcolm cruzado de brazos “Déjalo que sea capitán por esta vez.”

“No los entiendo.”

“No hay nada qué entender, Malcolm y yo hacemos buen equipo, es todo.” dijo Reese encogiéndose de hombros.

Dewey negó con la cabeza.

“Idiota.”

Hubo un largo rato en el que Francis los consideraba, nadie dijo nada. Había silencio pero mentalmente se estaban tomando decisiones. Cansado y temeroso de que sus hijos ahora si escalaran su discusión, Hal permanecía expectante.

Era una situación que era extraña para Francis. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, sus hermanos lo idolatraban y se peleaban por su atención. En especial Malcolm y Reese. Aunque tampoco Dewey se quedaba atrás.

Los tres chicos hubieran dado todo por estar en el equipo de Francis, cualquiera que fuera el juego.

Francis suspiró.

“De acuerdo. Da lo mismo.”

Reese levantó su mano esperando que Malcolm chocara los cinco pero se negó.

Lanzaron el balón al aire y al cabo de quince minutos ya iban empatados por varias canastas. En una pausa, Hal se dobló sobre las rodillas tratando de reponerse y de no vomitar la pizza, Malcolm descansaba en el suelo áspero de concreto y Reese se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con la punta de la camisa. Sus fabulosas abdominales quedaron al descubierto y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Malcolm le guiñó el ojo.

“¡Vamos, vamos señoritas!” apuró Francis dando unas fuertes palmadas “Entre más rápido pierdan, mejor.”

“Sigue soñando, Francis” respondió Dewey con altanería. Reese le extendió la mano a Malcolm para ayudarlo a levantarse y reanudaron el juego, estaban decididos a ganar.

Los tres hermanos habían mejorado bastante sus habilidades y desde que vencieron a Hal en aquel épico partido, sabían cómo trabajar en equipo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que jugaban todos juntos contra Francis. 

Su hermano mayor consiguió quitarle el balón a Malcolm y encestó desde una distancia larga. Luego Dewey recibió un pase de Reese y anotó otro punto. A diferencia de cuando se enfrentaron a Hal, Dewey ya se movía más por toda el área de juego en lugar de sólo quedarse parado junto a la canasta.

Decidido a cobrar la revancha, Malcolm intentó quitarle el balón a Francis, pero este logró deshacerse de Malcolm empujándolo con el hombro. 

Cayó al suelo y se barrió sobre el costado, raspándose el hombro y el brazo. 

De inmediato, Reese se aproximó y se arrodilló junto a él.

“¿Te golpeaste mucho? No te muevas” dijo alarmado, poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza para protegerla, la otra sobre su costado para mantenerlo quieto.  
Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Malcolm le hizo una seña para que siguiera con el juego. Y si querían ganar, era mejor que Reese le hiciera caso. Dewey no podría competir solo con Francis y Hal.

“Puedo seguir” respondió Malcolm con voz rasposa.

“Creo que vivirá” dijo Francis a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, muy sonriente y sin imaginar el resentimiento que Reese estaba sintiendo hacia él.

En cuanto retomaron el partido, Reese corrió hasta Francis y, con toda la fuerza que pudo le dio con el codo en las costillas. Francis soltó el balón y Reese hizo una clavada. 

Al aterrizar celebró su punto con un baile ridículo y movimientos sin coordinación.

“¡Están acabados! ¿oyeron? ¡Perdedores! ¡Perdedores!” se burló.

Malcolm lo miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y cariño. Increíble que este fuera su caballero de brillante armadura. 

La celebración de Reese fue interrumpida abruptamente por Francis.

“¿Qué demonios te pasa? Casi me rompes una costilla.” espetó enojado y sujetándose un lado del torso.

“Perdón, no sabía que fueras tan frágil.”

"¡No lo soy! Me golpeaste de más.”

Hal se aproximó con el balón bajo su brazo y Dewey y Malcolm también rodearon a sus otros hermanos.

“Deja de ser una nenita y sigamos el juego.”

“Se supone que era un juego amigable, zoquete, no tenías porqué ponerte maniático.”

Malcolm, sintiendo que todo esto había sido indirectamente su culpa quiso tranquilizarlos.

“Estas cosas pasan con la emoción del partido. Pero Reese no quiso golpearte a propósito y él lo siente.”

Reese se cruzó de brazos.

“¿Qué? Yo no lo siento.”

“Claro que sí” dijo Malcolm impaciente “¿Una disculpa lo arreglaría?” preguntó a Francis.

“Las disculpas son la mejor solución, niños” intervino Hal, ansioso por terminar el juego y evitar una pelea entre sus hijos.

“¿Por qué voy a disculparme? No hice nada malo, estábamos jugando.”

“Sólo hazlo.” le dijo Malcolm entre dientes.

“¡No quieras obligarme!” dijo Reese “¡Lo hice por ti!” enfatizó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Malcolm abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de decir algo. Hubiera sido bueno que saliera con alguna respuesta que distrajera a Hal y a Francis para que no hicieran conjeturas. Pero no lo hizo, estaba perplejo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los chicos empezaron a jugar en el patio de su casa. A veces iban niños de su vecindario hasta que eventualmente ya no había nadie que quisiera jugar un partido con ellos. 

Eso no importaba, estaban el parque y la escuela. Había muchos chicos ahí. La mayoría jugaba limpio, pero cuando alguno quería pasarse de listo o cuando por accidente cometía una falta contra Malcolm, Reese se encargaba de darle un escarmiento. No importaba si el chico era de su propio equipo y él y Malcolm estaban en equipos contrarios. Él los hacía pagar, ya fuera durante el juego o días después. 

Reese era paciente cuando se trataba de cobrar venganza. 

Durante esos años, Malcolm no tenía una opinión al respecto. No se sentía agradecido ni preocupado. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Reese saliera en su defensa hasta en los agravios más insignificantes. Simplemente lo daba por hecho. 

Pero, ¿vengarse de Francis no era demasiado?

Aunque parecía que había pasado más tiempo y que todo estaba arruinado, Reese trató de retractarse.

“Quiero decir, porque somos del mismo equipo. Si, eso. Yo juego para ganar.”

Dewey y Malcolm estaban a la espera de lo que Francis y su padre dirían. Aguardaban tensos a sus reacciones.

Tal vez, sólo estaban paranoicos. Francis y Hal no tenían manera de sospechar nada. Reese no había dicho nada demasiado imprudente. Todo se trataba del juego.

Francis aún parecía adolorido, molesto y confundido.

“Oigan, ¿vamos a jugar o qué?” dijo Dewey de repente “Si están usando esto de excusa para no perder…”

“¡Claro que no!” protestó Francis. “Prepárense para llorar.”

Los ánimos se calmaron al instante, el aire parecía más ligero y la tensión en los hombros de Malcolm (y de Hal se disipó). Dewey estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros esa noche.   
Reese y Malcolm enseguida pensaron que tendrían que pagarle a Dewey por sacarlos del apuro.

*  
Al final, Francis y Hal les dieron una paliza. En los últimos minutos hicieron más canastas y los chicos aprendieron un nuevo significado de la palabra humillación. No estaba tan mal. Francis ya no estaba molesto.

Era la hora de dormir y tomaron turnos para darse un baño. 

Hal abrió un par de cervezas y brindó junto con Francis por la victoria antes de retirarse a las habitaciones. Estaban exhaustos y felices.

Malcolm estaba terminando de secarse el cabello, ya estaba acomodado en el sofá encima de sábanas limpias. La estancia olía a jabón y shampoo.

Sólo la lámpara de la mesilla iluminaba su espacio con una luz tenue.

Reese llegó un rato más tarde, iba con los pies descalzos y todavía mojados. Llevaba únicamente su pantalón del pijama y la camisa sobre el cuello, dejando a la vista sus abdominales.

“Hey, babe.” saludó despreocupadamente. 

“Hey” respondió Malcolm en un susurro. Tenía que admitir que estaba amando todo al respecto. Era grandioso que lo llamara así, con esa casualidad pero que encerraba tanto significado. A pesar de los días malos, era grandioso. 

También era grandiosa la imagen que tenía enfrente. Trató de no ser muy obvio al admirar el cuerpo de su hermano. Estaban haciendo algo malo, pero no por ello iba a ser tan cínico. No podía aunque quisiera. 

“¿Estás seguro que Francis no te lastimó?” dijo Reese dejándose caer en el sofá frente a Malcolm y levantando su camiseta para asomarse.

“No, fue raspón nada más. No tiene tanta fuerza como para lastimarme en serio”

“Por supuesto que no es fuerte. No como yo.”

“Deja de competir con él” respondió riendo y acomodándose la camiseta de nuevo.

“¿Competencia? Pff, por favor. Cuando eres el ganador no hay competencia.”

Este era el tipo de confianza tonta que hacía sonreír a Malcolm, así que le dio la razón.

“La verdad, me sorprendió que te vengaras de Francis” dijo de pronto “Era como uno de tantos juegos y ver que lo tomaras tan personal fue...diferente.”

“O sea malo.”

“No necesariamente. Francis es uno de nosotros todavía, aunque viva lejos. Ahora es como si estuviera fuera. Creo que enloquecería si supiera lo que pasa. No lo sé.” dijo desanimado y encogiéndose de hombros. “Viste como se puso cuando supo lo de la terapia.”

“Ni que fuera el rey del universo, ¿qué importa lo que piense? Además, sólo te ha hecho enojar en todo el día.”

Malcolm suspiró.

“Tal vez reaccioné exageradamente” dijo cauteloso “Creo que sólo quería ser de ayuda e involucrarse. No pude verlo así. Ahora me siento mal.”

Reese se reacomodó.

“Qué pena, porque en parte me vengué por todo lo que te dijo y por amargarte el humor. En fin” explicó, y luego enderezó la espalda “¿Quieres unos besos? ¿dónde los quieres? ¿aquí o aquí?” dijo señalando a sus labios y a su cuello “¿o ahí?” añadió guiñando un ojo y apuntó entre sus piernas. “No voy a decir que no a eso”

Malcolm le pegó en la mano con el dorso de la suya, apartándolo.

“¿Cómo logras ser tan dulce en un momento y al otro te conviertes en un cerdo? Jamás lo entenderé.”

“Por favor, te he dicho cosas peores.”

“Ah, entonces sí lo sabes.”

“Oye, puede ser que yo sea un cerdo pero ¿esas cosas que te hago?, tú también las disfrutas amigo. Creo que no soy el único cochino por aquí.”

“Mejor ya no hables.”

Antes de que Reese pudiera seguirlo molestando, Piama cruzó la cocina buscando un jugo para Francis. Los chicos se apartaron sutilmente y trataron de sonar inocentes cuando le dieron las buenas noches.

Malcolm tenía el presentimiento de que ella también notaba algo, igual que Francis. Quizá Piama veía más allá que su hermano y sospechaba lo que estaba pasando. Si era así, no lo demostraba y tampoco lo comunicaba a Francis. 

Como eran demasiadas cosas para preocuparse, prefirió no comentarle a Reese. Había otra cosa más importante de la que tenían qué hablar, aunque no quisiera.  
Respiró profundo.

“Hay algo más… Reese ¿qué es lo que en verdad piensas? ¿sobre la propuesta de Francis?” preguntó con la mirada abajo, la levantó despacio encontrándose con un Reese inexpresivo.

“No hablemos de eso” dijo con una leve sonrisa.

“Tenemos qué hacerlo. Es importante.”

Reese negó con la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con su mano.

“Es más importante que empecemos a besarnos” coqueteó acercándose y plantándole un beso sin previo aviso.

Malcolm hubiera podido fácilmente rendirse al beso. Era como un oasis después de aquel día. Pero se mantuvo fuerte, volteó el rostro.

“Reese…”

Y Reese se pasó una mano por el cabello, los ojos cerrados. Parecía frustrado, muy frustrado, pero tan pronto como abrió los ojos su mirada era tranquila.

“Si hablamos de esto, vamos a pelear. Y no quiero. Sólo quiero estar contigo. No me interesa la propuesta de Francis.” 

“Pero, tal vez estoy siendo egoísta”

“En este justo momento si” dijo acariciando su rostro “Déjame besarte antes de dormir.”

La cosa era que Malcolm estaba dividido. Quería saber y no quería saber la opinión de Reese. Se sentía un poco culpable por rechazar la idea, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Si algo había condenado a su familia era conformarse con menos. El peor trabajo, el auto más feo, etc. Si a Reese le parecía bien la invitación de Francis, debería explicar porqué no debía irse al Grotto. Era malditamente obvio. Estaría atándose a una vida de mediocridad. Oh, y tampoco estarían juntos como lo habían planeado. Malcolm esperaba que Reese no lo olvidara. 

“Lo dices como si yo no quisiera, o si necesitaras mi permiso. Igual lo harías.”

“No soy tan pervertido, bueno si lo soy, pero ¿un violador? ¡jamás!”

A Malcolm se le escapó la risa. Adoraba cada locura de su hermano.

Sin advertirlo, Reese lo tomó de las manos y acariciaba su dorso con el pulgar, mirando detenidamente.

“Aunque…tu, deberías saber que hay algo que quiero.”

“¿No me digas? Casi no puedo adivinar qué es” respondió Malcolm sardónico.

“Eso también, pero me refiero a otra cosa”

“¿A qué?” preguntó Malcolm desconfiado casi molesto.

“Quiero asegurarme de que sepas que también puedes tocar, ¿sabes?” dijo todavía con la mirada baja y paseando sus pulgares por sus manos “Digo, si es que ves algo que te guste” de pronto lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado, pícara y sin rastros de la timidez que había demostrado hacia unos segundos “y hay que admitirlo tengo mucho que te puede gustar.”

“¿Quieres que te toque?”

“No dije que quisiera, dije que debes saber que tienes la opción” luego se irguió un poco señalando a su abdomen y su torso en general “esto… también es tuyo. Todo mi cuerpo. Tuyo. Lo tengo para hacerte sentir bien para darte lo que quieres, pero si quieres algo más de él, puedes tocarlo.”

“Okey” murmuró.

“Y no tienes qué disimular lo que te gusta ver. Así se supone que debe ser, ¿no?”

Guió sus manos a sus pectorales, dejando que se posaran ahí.  
Malcolm se ruborizó de un rojo brillante, quizá si Reese no estuviera ligeramente ruborizado también habría sido menos incómodo. Era extraño cuando Reese se comportaba cauteloso, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su pecho era duro como roca, tal como lo recordaba. 

La última vez que lo había acariciado, había sido el día que aceptó sus sentimientos bajo la ducha. 

Desde entonces, siempre se había tratado de él. De lo que Malcolm sentía, de lo que temía, si estaba listo o no. Reese era quien empujaba los límites, llevándolo a momentos que probablemente no habría llegado si él no lo hubiera animado. 

Sorpresa, sorpresa, no se le había ocurrido pensar más a fondo en lo que Reese quería. Salvo las veces que se recriminaba por no ser más atrevido, Malcolm no pensaba tanto en cuidar y consentir a Reese como Reese lo hacía con él. Porque para Malcolm, él tenía un papel específico. El de tener el sentido común, el de planear el futuro y asegurarse que no fueran más degenerados de lo que ya eran.

“Si, así se supone que debe de ser” susurró, permitiendo que sus manos se pasearan despacio por el torso de Reese. Era algo vergonzoso, que él tuviera qué hacer algo. Con una chica no habría dudado ni un segundo aunque lo hiciera todo mal. Se sentía extraño tocar un pecho plano. Esto no iba de acuerdo con lo que él había fantaseado desde que las hormonas empezaron a hacer su trabajo, sin embargo era increíble porque era Reese. No amaba a nadie más en el mundo tanto como a Reese. Esto era mejor.

Reese dejó escapar un suave jadeo. Podía sentirlo temblar bajo la palma de sus manos. Se inclinó despacio y lo besó suavemente. Reese sujetó sus manos y las mantuvo quietas, luego se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el sofá.

Se puso con cuidado encima de él, las manos de Malcolm atrapadas entre ellos. Repartió besos en sus mejillas, cuello y párpados, murmurando las palabras más dulces. Saboreó   
sus labios, combinando besos castos con profundos, permitiendo que su lengua jugara en el interior de su boca. Sus piernas se entrelazaban, en una cadencia de movimientos que incrementaba el roce de sus cuerpos.

Reese besó su quijada, daba leves mordiscos. Malcolm se sentía demasiado débil para hablar, pero quería advertirle a Reese que no debían hacer más. Si tan sólo Francis no hubiera ido de visita…

Entendiendo el significado de los quejidos de su hermano (porque era lo único que Malcolm podía articular) Reese le pasó la mano por el cabello.

“Te dije que quería besarte antes de dormir, así que será todo. No te preocupes.” le susurró.

Malcolm se sentía tan liviano, sus párpados estaban a medio cerrar. Si hubiera dependido de él, no habría querido parar.

Se escuchó una lata abrirse en la cocina, Malcolm y Reese se quedaron tiesos.

“La próxima vez que Francis venga debemos repetir el partido” dijo Hal aproximándose hacia el respaldo del sofá. “Sabía que haríamos buen equipo.” sorbió un trago de cerveza. 

Después de un rato de silencio sepulcral en el que los chicos estaban hasta aguantando la respiración, Reese le respondió abruptamente.

“Si tú lo dices.”

Malcolm lo golpeó murmurando un: “¡Idiota! Cállate.”.

“Por un momento pensé que ya estabas dormido.” dijo Hal.

Malcolm volvió a golpear a Reese.

“Casi” respondió él.

“¿Reese?” dijo Hal escaneando la estancia y aproximándose más. “¿Dónde está tu hermano?”

Su única salvación era pensar rápido. Malcolm pudo pensar rápido pero quizá no estaba pensando bien.

“A...aquí” respondió asomándose debajo de Reese.

Hal ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Por qué Reese está encima de ti?

Ahora Reese le devolvió el golpe a Malcolm.

“¡Ouch!”

Nadie decía nada. Malcolm y Reese estaban al borde un colapso nervioso.

“Niños, por favor. Es muy tarde para que peleen.” suplicó “Creí que habían acordado quién dormiría en el sofá.”

Para Malcolm fue como si el cielo se despejara.

“Oooh, sí. El sofá. Claaaro.” luego trató de sonar severo “¡Vuelve a tu lugar Reese. El sofá es mío!”

Era algo demasiado fácil, un truco demasiado barato y tonto. Nadie podría creerlo.

Excepto que Hal lo hizo. Los chicos observaron a su padre sorber otro trago de cerveza con la mirada extraviada y dibujando una sonrisa estúpida. Se tambaleaba ligeramente.

“¿Papá?” dijo Malcolm con Reese todavía arriba de él “Mejor ve a dormir.”

“Bien” respondió perdido en sus pensamientos y caminando ladeado de regreso a la habitación. “Bue… nochess”

Los dos soltaron un largo suspiro. Reese colapsó sobre su hermano.

“Rayos, estuvo muy cerca” dijo Malcolm aún exhalando profundo. “Creí que moriría de miedo.

“También yo.”

“Nota mental: No volveremos a hacer nada en el sofá o cuando Francis esté de visita.” dijo tomándolo de los hombros y frotando sus bíceps. Era una lástima.

“De acuerdo. Nada de sofá. Oye, ¿no fue fabuloso? ¡Casi nos atrapan! ¿Estás tan excitado cómo yo?”

Malcolm lo pateó y empujó.

“¡Fuera! Y quédate en tu lugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la horrible tardanza! Espero que este capítulo les guste. Como comentaba en wattpad además de seguir escribiendo este fic y el de Más espesa que el agua, quiero escribir una historia no Wilkercest pero dentro del mismo universo de la serie, y es sobre Malcolm x Herkabe, sé lo que pueden pensar pero antes de que hagan conjeturas esperen a que lo publique, no quiero dar spoilers sobre la trama XD  
> Gracias por su paciencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa! Aquí andamos de nuevo con una segunda parte casi recién salida del horno (De Reese). Espero que les vaya gustando esta nueva aventura. Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas y comentarios ♥


End file.
